Even in Death
by Xandrabelle
Summary: After six years of seperation, Subaru finally finds his special person. Only this time, Seishirou is the prey. This is S/S in a universe where vampires exist. AU. Co-written with Krystalsage a long time ago. S/S Punctuation formatting fixed. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It isn't often that the tables are turned on the hunter.

Sumeragi Subaru relished the moment for a split second before returning his attention to the matter at hand. The hunter he was after was the most dangerous hed ever been after and making him prey meant walking a dangerous fine line. If he slipped, the hunt would be overfor him. This prey had teeth and would not hesitate to bite, but Subaru fully expected to be the one doing all the biting.

Unbending from his crouch, he casually took a step forward, right off the corner of the building that hed been perching on and plummeted straight down. However, there was no rude smash on the concrete below moments later. No, despite all appearances, Subaru wasnt suicidal, especially not when he was this close to attain his goal.

Instead, the young man landed lightly on the pavement with barely a hair out of place. The night was moonless and the street corner where he landed was dark. He was confident that he was unobserved, not that he worried about onlookers. Humans were easy to convince into forgetting the unexplainable.

Subaru hastened forward, his steps stealthy. There was no need to keep his target in sight, since the one he followed was a dark presence on the surface of his mind, but he was not taking the chance to lose this prey, not after all this time searching for him.

The location was a seedy bar in a rather questionable part of town. A streetlight flickered a short distance away, casting just enough illumination on the street to see by. Sakurazuka Seishirou stood on this corner, intently watching, knowing that his prey would be making an appearance quite soon. He was completely unaware that hed acquired a stalker just behind, observing his every move.

After a good fifteen minutes of waiting, a dark suited man stumbled out of the bar, apparently having drunk too much to walk straight or to remember the way home. He didn't seem to hear the subtle footsteps heading towards him.

"Got a light?" Seishirou's deep baritone sounded suddenly through the night air.

The businessman started and blinked at the slim cigarette Seishirou held out in his gloved fingers. "I think so" the drunken businessman muttered, fumbling through his pockets. It was during that pause that Seishirou grasped the man by the neck and brought his protective barrier of magic to shield them from view.

"Thats all right, I think I found my own light," he said smirking and before the other could react, hed used his other hand to punch a hole through the man's chest. Blood spurted messily from the gap. The man's broken body fell from the killer's grasp with a dull thud, and a swarm of Sakura petals began devouring the flesh until the slightest trace was gone. Once that was done, Seishirou calmly returned to the task of relighting his cigarette.

The young man silently observed the kill from his concealed position. Not many years ago, hed have gasped and been aghast at the sight of the blood and the sheer horror of the death. Now, he barely blinked to watch a person die.

The dim light that reflected the green gleam of Subarus eyes, focused so intently on his mark, was the only sign Subaru was there. His target had hardly changed, even after all this time. He idly noted the others slightly longer hair and thought Seishirou needed a hair cut, allowed his eyes to linger over the strong lines of his cheek before moving down to stare at the splash of blood on Seishirous coat. Nostrils flared at the scent of the blood, so rich and salty, filling his senses, even though he was a good distance away. Subaru was hard pressed not to lurch forward to accost Seishirou immediately. But no, he would wait.

After the adrenaline rush from the kill had died down, Seishirou sensed a presence tugging at the edge of his senses. It felt very familiar, but darker and much more dangerous than what his memory served. Intrigued, the assassin leaned against the side of the building and inhaled deeply on his cigarette, before blowing out a thick trail of smoke.

After taking a few puffs, Seishirou flicked away the last glowing ash and dropped the butt in a nearby puddle. He was faced with what to do next. Of course he couldn't go home, not when he was being tailed. Taking a turn away from the dimly lit streets, he headed into a dark underpass and waited.

Subarus eyes narrowed as he watched Seishirous movements. The other man sauntered almost cockily into the darkness of the tunnel and stopped. Dim though the space was, Subaru could see him waiting there clearly. The Sumeragi paused for a moment and considered his options. Then he shrugged and followed with measured steps into the passageway. So hed been discovered. It didn't matter. Stalking a prey who was aware of your presence only made things more fun.

Still, he had a point to prove to Seishirou. This game they were playing would be played on his terms.

With just the faintest flex of his power, he dissolved. Moments later, he reappeared right before Seishirou. Subaru almost laughed at the look on the Sakurazukamoris face. It was something to file away in his memory. But there was no time for anything else but action. His hands closed in a bruising grip about Seishirous arm and flung him violently against the wall, scattering concrete shards and dust into the air.

Closing the distance in the blink of an eye, Subaru was in position, pressed up against the other mans stunned body.

He bit.

The pain of two sharpened fangs sinking into his neck was nothing compared to the overwhelming sensation of pleasure that flooded his awareness. Seishirou felt as if his mind was underwater, hardly able to make his body obey the command to struggle and fight back.

But soon that too was drowned. He went very still as his body slumped forward, completely limp and unmoving. For the moment, he was lost to the exquisite pleasure that came from a vampire's bite.

Equally immersed in the pleasure, Subaru fought to keep the wild hunger under control. Seishirous blood was intoxicating. The rush of the red liquid filled his mouth and he drank, as a man made thirsty from too many years deprived of nourishment. His instinct called for him to drain Seishirou to the fullest, to end this, but his mind and heart rebelled.

Eventually, mind and heart prevailed. Once last lick, almost kittenish in manner, and Subaru pulled away, his fangs withdrawing neatly as he did so.

He stood watching the others chest heave from fright as he processed what was happening to him. The emotions were so utterly heady that Subaru felt drunk.

"Tasty," he murmured, licking the last traces of blood from his lips. His smile was feral and triumphant. It was Seishirou's turn to understand what it meant to be hunted. Subaru was betting that he didn't like it one bit.

Seishirou gathered enough strength to lift his head and look at young man that so successfully got the better of him. A slight smile formed across his face.

"When did this happen, Subaru-kun?" he asked, training his voice not to sound as weak as his body felt. He was surprised or perhaps even shocked that his prey had managed to become a hunter himself. The irony would have amused him if circumstances were different. "You were a normal human when I last saw you."

"It's been many years since you last saw me. I've changed, Seishirou-san," he replied simply. The understatement amused him and his lips pulled in a caricature of a smile. Being one up on Seishirou was proving to be a lot more entertaining than he dared to dream.

"Isn't this change for the better, Seishirou-san? I find I rather like it."

Confidence exuded from the young man. He stepped away and Seishirou slumped like a discarded ragdoll to the ground. There was no way the Sakurazukamori would recover anytime soon. It was more than just blood loss. The mind control of a vampire overrode all survival instincts. It also rendered the prey temporarily paralyzed, if that was what the hunter wished.

The Sakurazukamori winced as he hit the ground. He desperately struggled to regain control of himself, his survival instinct telling him that to move was imperative. His limbs twitched with the effort, until he managed to roll onto his side, looking up at his attacker.

"Yes," Seishirou said with a measure of false calm while trying to ignore the fact that he was twitching about gracelessly on the cold concrete. "You've gotten powerful enough to surprise me. I commend you on a job well done." The assassin hoped that he could keep Subaru talking while he attempted to draw on the Tree's resources to speed his recovery.

Watching Seishirou struggle like a helpless butterfly was exhilarating. Subaru could understand how someone could be carried away while on a hunt. He yearned to bite once more, down into that throbbing pulse that was trip hammering through Seishirous breast, and feel the spurt of blood once again on his tongue. The temptation overwhelmed him and he found himself bending down.

_No!_ Subaru forcibly pulled himself back. It was not the time to go any further.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving side of the hunt, Seishirou-san? I know you're scared. I can smell your fear. Have you ever smelled fear from your prey? Isn't it the most delicious scent ever?" he purred.

"Indeed you've come a long way," Seishirou admitted, keeping his body as still as he could, despite the spasms running through him as his power combated the effects of the bite. "Are you going to take your revenge on me then? For killing your sister?" He watched the Sumeragi carefully, expecting this to be a sensitive topic for the young man.

If Seishirou thought he'd scored, he was wrong. The Sumeragi barely twitched. His half-lidded eyes merely flickered in the dim light. If Seishirou wasnt paying attention, he would have missed the reaction.

Subaru shook his head. "Revenge isn't quite on my mind," he replied.

He paused to let the other digest his words. "Shall I leave you to guess? Or not? Would it be too complicated for someone emotionless like you to grasp?" But Subarus grin spread rictus-like across his face, even if the sorrow was obvious in his eyes.

"But you're not emotionless at all, are you? I never knew before. Now I do. But its too late." He waited for the impact of his words to fall upon the other man.

Seishirou didn't show his state of distress, but continued to watch Subaru with interest. "If you don't mean to kill me and take your revenge, then what?" he asked, hiding his relief that the feeling in his limbs beginning to return. He just needed a little bit more time until he'd be able to make his escape. "Am I to be a meal for you?"

Once more, that faint headshake of negation. "Would it be so bad to say that I wanted to play with you once more? I have so few amusements these days," he said with mocking irony.

"It sounds interesting, Subaru-kun," the other replied with a wry grin. "It would certainly be a delight to play with you once more for old time's sake."

Then, in one quick motion, Seishirou scrambled to his feet, having finally recovered enough energy to move around effectively. "But I'm afraid you'll have to catch me again if that is what you wish. I won't be so easy to surprise this time." At that, he threw his illusion into his place, his body seeming to dissolve into thousands of petals.

And then he ran.

Subaru spared a moment to reflect on how true the old adage of never running from the hunter was. He laughed out loud, the sound ringing through the deadness of the evening air, before he sprung into action. Swift as the zephyr he flew, winging his way after Seishirou with preternatural speed. His vampire senses combined with his inherent gifts as the most powerful onmyouji in Japan stood him in good stead. The distinct scent of Seishirous blood marked the way. Once tasted, it was unlikely for Subaru to lose track of Seishirou. They were bound, in more ways than one.

After a while, Subaru allowed Seishirou to pull away from him. His adrenaline surged in anticipation of ending the hunt. Yet, some perverse quality made him hold back. He wished to play, like a cat on the trail of a mouse. Besides, the one who taught him the ways had told him that it was always a good idea to let the prey think they were safe before pouncing.

_Youll never be able to disappear from me again, Seishirou-san._

Seishirou was not without his own gifts and was able to present a reasonable challenge to the hunter. He found it funny that even though his magic made him invisible to computers and heat sensors, it was useless against the nose of a vampire. He tore through the deserted streets, pausing only long enough to look around him. There was a small city park to his right and he headed that way.

_Since when did he get to be _that_ powerful?_ He called out, resorting to questioning the Sakura. He was too far away from his home and the protective kekkai around it.

_He's not going to kill you, and at this rate, he's not far behind you, _it replied sensibly_. I never expected you to run from him of all people. _

Half-grumbling to himself, Seishirou scanned the area. His ears picked up the sound of trickling water. Beyond a clump of hedges was a shallow stream winding gently through the park. Seishirou vaguely remembered something about vampires not being able to cross running water. He shrugged, thinking that it was that or nothing at this point. The assassin jumped easily over the stream and continued his flight.

Subaru barely spared a glance at the stream before crossing over. As if a pitiful trickle like this would hinder him. Only one thing could stop him and that was sunlight, but dawn was hours away so there would be no reprieve for his prey. Seishirou would have done better to learn about the other hunters in his world, vampires included, but the Sakurazukamori had been so secure in his own little fortress of confidence, at the top of the food chain. And he had, to all intents and purposes, been king of the jungle, for no other hunter had cared to cross paths with him.

Until now.

Nothing was going to stop Subaru.

Still a hunt without an end was no hunt and Subaru knew he had to draw it to a close. He watched carefully, following at a comfortable distance, waiting for the moment his prey would stumble, when he would strike.

The chase continued past the park and back out to the urban jungle. This area was more illuminated, but no less deserted. Not very many people in their right minds would be out in this part of town at this late hour.

Seishirou made a sharp turn into an alley, breezing past a couple of rundown apartment buildings. He would have made it out the other side had it not been for a car backing out of its parking space and nearly hitting him in the process. He stumbled out of the way just as the car sped off into the darkness.

There, that was the stumble he was waiting for. Lightning quick, Subaru struck. One moment he was a couple of hundred feet away and the next, he was once again right beside Seishirou.

The warmth of the other mans body spread against his cool skin as he grabbed him and pushed him hard against the side of the alley. Not even breathing hard, Subaru bent and bit Seishirou once more. This time though, he took care not to drink too much. Just a sip.

Once more, the assassin felt his body go limp. He was exhausted from the chase and had little energy left in his reserves. It was hard for him to admit defeat, especially to the one he had left so many years ago.

"Are you going to kill me Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, adjusting his voice to hide his weakened state. His sides ached furiously, but he stubbornly refused to show it. You would gain my position and my power from it.

Seishirou had no fear of death. Besides, he was certain than the Sumeragi didnt have the guts to end his life, no matter how he provoked and antagonized him.

The Sumeragi ignored him. He wasnt going to kill Seishirou and the man was an idiot to even think it. But then, Seishirou had never understood him or his wants.

Leisurely, Subaru ran his tongue up Seishirous neck, tasting the residual blood and sweat collected on the skin. It made him acutely aware that he wanted to do this all the time with Seishirou. But it wasnt possible or was it?

Why would I want to be even more powerful? Subaru asked, laughter in his voice. Even you are no match for me. But Seishirou-san, do you want to die that much? Dont you want to live at all? The irony twisted like hot lava through Subarus heart. He, who once wished to die, must live forever. He wondered if it was punishment for some sin that he didnt know about.

"I honestly don't mind if I die," he answered openly. "I live because I have a duty to fulfill, all else is meaningless." His heart beat just a little faster at the prospect of dying at Subaru's hand. It was a wish he held close to his heart-- that one day he'd be able to pass on his power to the one he marked many years ago.

But he would not die today. Subaru hadnt changed so much that he would kill a man in cold blood, even his sisters murderer.

That answer once again brought amused laughter spilling from Subarus lips. "Beware what you wish for, Seishirou-san you might get the very opposite. If I kill you, you'll end up living forever," he said, and laughed like a man possessed from the irony of the situation.

Seishirou's breath caught when the memories of what he'd been taught as a child came flooding back to him. He had studied vampires and other magical beings under the tutelage of his mother, but he never considered them to be of any importance. How terribly wrong he had been. He lowered his eyes, thinking that the damage had already been done.

"Then do it. I won't run away," he challenged calmly, if a bit unnerved by Subaru's laughter. He was banking a lot on his knowledge of the young man from his youth, but Seishirou was reckless enough to bet on it. The thrill of facing down someone capable of destroying him amused him immensely. It had been years since he'd been so entertained.

That only made Subaru launch into another peal of bitter laughter. "You couldnt even if you wanted to, Seishirou-san," he replied when he regained some of his composure. "Haven't I just proven that to you?" It was important for Seishirou to know how hopeless it was. There was no escaping him now. Subaru had spent too many years searching and paid the ultimate price for this. He wasnt going to let Seishirou from his grip so easily.

"I understand that," Seishirou said, beginning to grow bored with their little game. Shall I scream for you? he asked, his tone a bit mocking. Even though he was essentially paralyzed and technically at the others mercy, he knew he had nothing to fear. Subaru was still a gentle soul, no matter what life had thrown at him.

"Would you do that if I asked it of you?" Subaru asked dryly. His expression showed mild interest as he idly stroked Seishirous cheek. The pulse of the blood just beneath that smooth skin captivated Subaru, and he gazed at it, as hungrily as a cat eyeing an unsuspecting bird.

"I'm sure you would make it worth my while," the other replied, upon taking a deep breath. Despite being ignorant otherwise in regards to vampires, he did know that they were quite capable of driving their victims to near madness with pleasure. Seishirou already knew this from being bitten twice. Even so, it wasnt enough. He found himself hungering for more of that twisted pleasure.

Subaru leaned back and studied Seishirou to see if he was serious, doing his best to ignore the sound of the rich blood surging through his veins. He didnt think the other would capitulate so easily. No, the Sakurazukamori was merely telling him things he thought Subaru wanted to hear. Hed learnt, yes he did. Seishirou was not to be trusted. At least, not until Subaru was more sure.

"There is no escape from me, Seishirou-san," he said firmly. "I will let you go tonight to think on it. Also think of what I really want. I think you know the answer. I'll see you again."

With that, the young vampire stepped away, once again allowing Seishirous unsupported body to slide down to a heap on the floor. Then proving he could make an exit as dramatic as the Sakurazukamori, he dissolved into a mist and blew away.

Seishirou meanwhile, laid there and watched until he gained the energy to pull himself home.


	2. Chapter 2

Xandra and KrystalRose present Even in Death.

Chapter 2

Sakurazuka Seishirou didn't wake up until late the next morning. Shaking the fog of sleep from his head, he crawled out of bed and sluggishly walked to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. His body ached unusually. He couldnt remember the last time when hed felt that way. Thankfully, the blast of steaming hot water helped soothe the kinks from his stiff muscles. He sighed with pleasure and ran his hand over the base of his neck--when the events from the night before hit home.

Two bite marks.

Seishirou shivered in spite of the steam around him. So his Subaru-kun really was a vampire.

After a quick breakfast--he was surprisingly hungry--he decided to head straight for his study to consult his sizable library. The assassin may have been caught uninformed once but he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Quickly he picked out the several large volumes on vampires off his shelves and began his careful study.

After a while, Seishirou straightened, much enlightened. How very interesting, he mused. Apparently, garlic and running water were useless against such creatures of the night. With a will, he returned to the books, occasionally taking notes, fascinated by the things he had never taken the time to learn in his youth. As he read, Seishirou easily lost track of the hours, barely noticing when the sun sank low in the winter sky.

Promises were made to be kept, Subaru reflected to himself, as he ghosted his way into Seishirou's residence.

And keeping this one was going to be so enjoyable.

He paused slightly and frowned when the barrier around Seishirous house blocked his way, but a twist of power soon unraveled them. They would have held against a talented onmyouji, and very possibly a vampire too, but since he was both with the two powers combined, they were hardly an obstacle. They felt no worse than a rush of cool air across his brow when he passed through them.

Once in, he swept rapidly into the room where Seishirou sat. The Sakurazukamori had apparently been hard at work. The evidence of his productivity lying scattered in a semi-circle of documents around him.

"Good evening, Seishirou-san," Subaru said with cordial good humor to rouse the man slumped over his desk. He was amused to think that he had managed to tire the poor man out last night.

Seishirou started awake and shook his head to revive himself hastily. Hed been feeling safe in his sanctum, warded by his barriers and had allowed himself to doze off. But somehow, Subaru had made his way past them. Nevertheless, he regained his composure quickly and stood to greet his houseguest.

"Good evening, Subaru-kun," he replied good-naturedly, the very picture of a gracious host. "Why don't you have a seat? I'd offer you some tea, but it would just sit in your stomach. He walked over to the sofa and sat on it, studying Subaru closely. The vampire just raised an ironic brow at the mention of his diet change.

For some reason, that gesture annoyed Seishirou. Time to shake Subaru's self-control loose.

"Perhaps I could offer you something more appropriate," he added smoothly with a grin. He pulled his tie loose and slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, revealing most of his neck. "Or is it not as much fun, when the victim is willing?"

Subaru had to pause and blink at Seishirou's offer. Was this a trap? He was naturally suspicious. On the other hand, hed heard that some humans actually liked being bitten. Not that he'd ever let Seishirou suspect, but he was somewhat lacking when it came to knowing how to deal with vampire victims.

"It's always fun, Seishirou-san, whether the victim is willing or not. You should know that better than I," he finally said, pasting an ironic smile on his face. Seishirou ought to know exactly how it felt to take an unwilling victim given his experience as an assassin. The vampire was stalling for time but the sight of that firm neck, the throbbing pulse and scent of blood so close to the surface, pulled him a step nearer to Seishirou.

"I've done a little research," the Sakurazukamori said, pleased that Subaru was obviously enticed by his offer. "Drinking my blood has linked us much in the way that my marks upon you have. So now, according to many accounts, I'm supposed to lust after you until you either kill me, or turn me." It was a very blunt thing to say, and probably not entirely accurate, but Subaru needed some shocking. Seishirou sat there looking quite pleased with himself to see that hed succeeded.

Subaru's eyes widened, betraying that he hadn't known of this side effect. He glided closer until he was just inches away from Seishirou, so close that he could feel the heat of the others body radiating from him.

"So do you lust after me? Do you want me to take your blood from you?" he purred. His guard was still up. Seishirou was acting too calm for a man in such a hopeless situation. He fully expected the hunted to try to find some way to turn the tables on the hunter. Seishirou was too proud a man not to try.

"Perhaps," the Sakurazukamori replied quietly. He abruptly stood up and closed the remaining distance between them to gently press his lips against Subaru's cool ones. It felt a little strange, like kissing a corpse, but he persisted, gently working at those lips until they were receptive to his probing tongue.

The temptation to kiss back was too great. Seishirous lips were as soft velvet and the heat of his mouth a sweet inducement. Subaru was tired of feeling cold all the time, even if it was part of his nature now. He closed his eyes and kissed back, and showed clearly that this was not the shy young virgin Seishirou had once known.

Drawing Subaru in closer, Seishirou wrapped his arms around his waist, warming him with his heat. While it was true Seishirou felt the effects of the blood drinking, he was confident it didn't make much of a difference with him. He was still in control. Now, his goal was to lull the young vampire into feeling secure around him, whereupon he could figure out a plan of action. There was no way he would let Subaru keep the upper hand in any relationship between them.

"You may drink all you like," he whispered against Subaru's lips, playfully blowing a stream of warm breath through them.

Subaru hadnt intended to ask for permission but receiving it was oddly gratifying. That Seishirou was turning out to be so plaint and passive a prey astounded him. Still, the giddy knowledge that Seishirou wanted him to take from him, overcame Subarus inherent wariness.

The protrusion of his fangs was awkward and changed his expression to something frighteningly feral, but it was only exposed to Seishirou for an instant before Subaru bit. Soon the rush of blood, salty and coppery in tasteSeishirous life-giving blood-- filled his senses. For one who was consuming, it was strange how he felt as if he was the one being eaten up.

Even through the drinking, his moan of pleasure was obvious.

The delicious mix of bliss and pain from the bite made Seishirou nearly dizzy. His arms tightened around Subaru's waist, keeping himself from falling over backwards. He closed his eyes and smiled, having put one of his theories to the test. The paralysis from last night was induced at the vampire's will, not from the bite itself. At least they were both enjoying themselves today.

On his part, the vampire was enjoying himself immensely. He drank steadily, his throat working as each sip of the warm blood filled his mouth. However, he took pains not to draw too much blood, satisfying himself with just the tiny trickle flowing from Seishirou. Subaru wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, to maximize the pleasure from this intimate act for the two of them.

_Life Seishirou was giving him life._ The thought was so delicious that he practically reeled from it. It warmed him as little had done in the lonely days since his independence from his maker. The gentle grip of the arms tightening around his waist told him that his counterpart was enjoying this just as much.

Seishirou let out a long breath as the pleasure wrapped around him. Tingling radiated out from the bite down his spine and through his body, flooding every pore. It was too good, but threatened to overwhelm him. He was however, unable to stop from shivering with delight at the experience.

Once his initial craving for the life giving liquid was satiated, Subarus senses returned. No, he didnt intend to drink Seishirou dry. The man had fed him twice yesterday and it was unlikely hed healed quickly enough to sustain a thorough draining today. Sakurazukamori or not, Seishirou was still human.

Unlike Subaru.

With cold self-control, he withdrew his teeth and pulled back, supporting the limp form in his arms. Eyes half-lidded with satisfaction observed Seishirou. It was amazing how very fragile he could look.

"So, Seishirou-san, are you still so eager to die?" Subaru whispered.

"I don't so much wish to die, as I do not care either way," he replied, breathless from both the blood loss and the effects of the bite. Seishirou's shaking subsided moments later, as be broke free of the arms that held him and sank back into his chair.

"So I suppose the question I should ask you, is why you've come looking for me?" Seishirou asked, glad for his fast ability to recover from injury.

The Sumeragi didn't respond immediately. That was an answer for later. Instead, he strolled around the room, taking it in, composing himself into a blank, not giving Seishirou a clue to his motives. Everything in the room was immaculate of course, shelves neatly placed with a few tasteful decorations, save for the messy stack of opened books scattered at the desk. Subaru picked one up and skimmed through the pages.

"So you've been studying," he said with a thin smile. "You'll find that a lot of what's written is myth." He had already seen how lacking Seishirou was with dealing with his kind.

Seishirou shook his head, his confident in his resources. "You'll find very little mythology in my collection," Seishirou replied dryly. "Therefore you won't find me wielding cloves of garlic or religious symbols any time soon."

He watched Subaru, impressed with his ability to mask his feelings. If circumstances were different, he would have allowed himself to admit that he was proud of the young man, in a rather twisted way. Seishirou leaned back, deciding to wait until the Sumeragi answered his question.

He was going to wait in vain. Subaru didn't intend to do so. Not tonight at least. Before he'd left Seishirou last night, he told him to figure it out and meant it. He wasnt going to let him off the hook so easily. His shuttered face showed no hint of his emotions as he gracefully glided around the room. All traces of the awkward teenaged boy were gone. Hed grown up into an elegant figure--taller, slimmer; his features having developed into a different beauty from Seishirous memory but no less attractive, which was a good thing since he was never going to change.

Carelessly, he dropped the book, allowing it to fall with a soft thump beside a pile on the floor.

So what will I find you wielding against me? Or will you welcome me with open arms every time that I visit? he asked, his head tilted to one side while an ironic twist pulled at his lips.

"I see no reason for hostility," Seishirou replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "If it's blood you want, I'm not in short supply of it." He paused, grinning suggestively. "And I certainly don't mind donating."

He settled himself into a seat and gestured to the other chair beside the desk. "Please sit down, or I shall feel like an ungracious host."

Subaru paused long enough to imply to Seishirou that he was thinking about the offer before he condescendingly nodded his head and sat.

"You don't mind donating? How very kind," Subaru said, tipping his head politely as if it was an honor he would be bestowing on Seishirou, instead of the other way around. He let the silence drag out once more between them before adding, "How do you feel about me being in this condition? Arent you disappointed that someone else got to me first?" His tone was bland, but something in the set of his shoulders conveyed the attitude that he thought this was all Seishirou's own fault.

Seishirou's smile didn't falter a bit. Now he was finally getting at least a partial answer.

"I imagine it must have been hard for you adjusting to the lifestyle, but I can't say that I'm disappointed that you will stay beautiful forever," he said, folding his hands neatly on the desk. "As for whoever sired you, I'll try not to hold too much of a grudge. You will still belong to me regardless."

Of that he was confident. Seishirou was certain that he had sunk his hooks so deep into Subaru's psyche, that the young vampire would never be free of him. Seishirou wondered if the Sumeragi would still be fixated on him, even after his own death.

It was a good thing the young vampire didnt know Seishirou's peculiar speculation about Subarus posthumous affections or hed have had a hard time maintaining his bland stance. Instead, he allowed only a flash of surprise to show. He'd not thought himself worthy of Seishirous attention, so it was strange to have the other tell him that he belonged to him.

"Oh? I thought that you didn't care for me in the least. I recall our parting very well," he pointed out. "You said you felt nothing for me."

"That is still true," the Sakurazukamori shot back, his expression incongruously friendly and upbeat in contrast to his words. "But the marks still haven't faded from your hands, even though you are technically dead. I'm merely stating a fact."

Despite his affable look, Seishirous inner thoughts were somewhere along the lines how he'd like to get a hold of the man who 'killed' his Subaru-kun and do unspeakable things to him. He idly wondered if the Tree would enjoy a dose of vampire blood.

Subaru bowed his head, acknowledging the point scored for Seishirou. "That is true. So if you don't care one way or another, you're always welcome to remove them," he said, holding his hands out to Seishirou. "And I am dead. There is no technical to it."

It had taken him some time to reconcile himself to that terrible fact. It was a good thing that his grandmother had somehow taken the latest development to befall him in her stride and given her support. Subaru thought that at this point, she probably didn't think there could be anything worse that could happen to her grandson short of total annihilation. Their experiences with Seishirou had somewhat numbed them to new tragedy.

"No," Seishirou said evenly. "I don't think I will." His smile took on a somewhat mysterious quality. Besides, the assassin hardly thought it would be fair for the Sumeragi to have a blood link to him if he didn't maintain a link in return.

This was exactly the sort of attitude that confused the young vampire. Did the man want him or not? To think that he did would set Subaru up for disappointment again if he didnt. The other man was so full of unexplained things that Subaru was hard pressed not to scream with frustration. But hed done his screaming already and it hadnt done him one bit of good. Now, hed learned to bide his time and get what he wanted by other means.

He heaved a deep sigh even though he knew Seishirou would interpret that as a victory in their game for him. Is this what youve come to? Isnt it petty to hold onto something broken that you dont want anymore? he said, trying to sound as insulting as he could. If entreaties didn't work with Seishirou, perhaps discourtesy would.

"Perhaps I'm being petty," the other replied dryly, seemingly unfazed by Subarus defiance. "But let's just say I'm one of those people who won't throw anything away." Seishirou repressed a chuckle, very glad that he was getting Subaru to show signs of distress. It seemed that the Sumeragi had a long ways to go before he could make himself emotionally invulnerable.

Subaru was forced to shrug to show he didnt care one way or another. Even if Seishirou cast him away, the assassin was tied to Subaru. It didn't matter if the vampire was tied back.

"Packrat," he threw at Seishirou, although not in any vicious manner. Instead, there was a surprising element of good humor in his voice, though the joke was on himself this round.

"At any rate, it doesnt matter. You have no control over my actions anymore. Rather the other way around, no? Did you enjoy it when I left you in that alley last night?" He knew the reminder of Seishirou's helplessness against Subaru would gall him. The man had far too much pride to feel otherwise.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I had a rather nice nap," Seishirou chuckled, knowing an obvious dig when he heard one but refusing to be drawn. "Though for next time, I know a rather nice hotel we could try. The accommodations are excellent."

He eyed Subaru, beginning to grow tired of their banter. There had to be a point to this visit beyond the young vampire's yearning for him, but whatever that was, Seishirou didn't know. He stifled a yawn.

"Do forgive me, it's rather late and I happen to sleep at night. We shall have to continue this some other time," he said dismissively, rising from his seat. "Though you're welcome to stay as long as you like after I've retired to my bed."

Subaru moved so quickly he was scarcely a blur before he pressed up against Seishirou, one hand grasped around his throat. Well, he cheated a bit; employing a mind trick, but it served his purpose which was to let Seishirou know that he wasnt so easily dismissed.

"You'll leave when I am ready to let you leave," Subaru grated out, his voice barely a whisper breathed in the stillness of the suddenly quiet room. His hand tightened infinitesimally around Seishirou's neck, fingers pressing in hard enough to leave marks, vivid on top of the bites on the delicate flesh. He shrugged away the damage he was doing to his prey, not in the least bit sorry.

Seishirou stiffened in his grasp. He should have known better than to take the Sumeragi lightly for a second time. Remaining perfectly still, he looked at Subaru with a hard and steady gaze.

"Then what else do you wish to discuss?" he asked simply. His dignity was wounded, but the Sakurazukamori wasn't about to make an issue out of it.

The response from the other was an enigmatic smile.

"Have you thought about what I asked you last night? Do you know what I really want?" The Sumeragi flipped a thumb to rub against Seishirou's lower lip before he suddenly let go and stepped away. The abruptness of the release, coupled with a push from Subarus mind saw Seishirou toppling back to his seat.

It was a mistake for the Sakurazukamori to underestimate him. But Seishirou wasnt learning very well. He was too caught up in his old mindset of Subaru as an innocent onmyouji. Old habits died hard, but Subaru was very glad they existed for him to take advantage.

"Yes I have," Seishirou replied carefully. "And I can't say that I know your new self well enough to be able to come up with a reasonable answer. So I'll admit that I don't know what you want."

He was still fairly sure that Subaru was out for revenge, but with the dramatic changes the youth had undergone, nothing would surprise him.

Subaru rocked back, disappointed by the answer. "My new self," he whispered. The realization of how very different he was now, not least being dead, made him very sad. He'd never had a chance with Seishirou before, and now there was no chance again.

"I'll leave you to think on it," he said gruffly, before turning on his heels and fleeing from Seishirous presence. He would return but only because he no longer knew what he was going to do with himself.

Seishirou reached out a hand to stop him, but Subaru was already gone. He paused, wondering how any further thought was going to bring him any closer to the answer that Subaru wanted him to give. Slightly troubled from the encounter, he got up and went to wash up before bed.

The Sumeragi fled from Seishirou's home as if expecting the other to be right on his heels. Logically he knew Seishirou didn't care, but he just couldn't help hoping. It was so pathetic of him, but his heart was frozen in this state of yearning. Four years of searching and two years of death hadn't changed it in any way.

Reaching the basement apartment where he spent his time hiding out these days, Subaru tossed off his jacket and moved to the small fridge. Yanking the door open, he removed a small dark red packet and cut it open, sloshing out its contents to a glass. He winced as he drank it; unable to stop himself from comparing the cold liquid to the wonderfully delicious, warm lifeblood Seishirou had given to him. Well, maybe not given, but taken forcibly. The thought made Subaru guilty. Taking from someone unwilling wasn't in his nature, and being a vampire didn't change it. Seishirou was the only one he did this to

He tossed the empty packet away and washed his glass before going over to flop down on the bed. There was little else for him to do while he whiled his time away until the next evening. Nothing except remember what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Flashback_

It had been a supposedly routine job. The fax from Kyoto had come with the instructions; Subaru was to investigate a haunted house. There were suspicions that several missing people visited it just before their disappearances, but a search of the premises revealed nothing. Yet, everyone who'd visited the place reported feeling as if they were being watched, even though the house was supposedly unoccupied. The city police had requested the Sumeragi household to send someone to check if there was any truth to the rumors.

And so, diligent as ever, Subaru had gone.

Thinking back, it had been a mistake to go in the early evening. In fact, it was just after sundown when Subaru crossed the doors of the large mansion. His mind had been preoccupied with frustrations at his usual futile search the previous night and he'd not gone to bed until late morning. By the time the fax arrived, he was unwilling to delay the job for the next day. Anything would be preferable to stewing over his hopeless situation and his inability to find Seishirou-san after all these years.

Entering the house, Subaru cautiously extended his senses. A quick check told him that there were no restless spirits. Ironically, the house was deathly quiet. He walked from room to empty room, half-bored and thinking to himself that this wouldn't be the first time he was sent on a wild goose chase.

But just as he was about to give up and leave, he became suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. A shadowy figure was standing at one end of the hallway, silently observing him

"Who are you?" Subaru called, squinting. The light was dim, with only the faraway streetlights sloping through shaded windows illuminating the corridor.

"I thought Id ask the same of you, for you are the one invading my home," a man's deep baritone rang out. Slowly, he stepped from the shadows into the slender beam of moonlight streaking in from the tattered drapes.

He was tall, dressed impeccably in a black silk shirt and tie. His dark brown hair was cropped short, in a cut that flattered his oval face and deathly white skin. He smiled broadly, revealing long, pointed fangs.

"You have power in you, boy," he said, before the Sumeragi could get in a reply. "I feel it buzzing inside of you like a hot electric current. I've never felt anything so potent from a mortal."

Subaru blinked at the strange creature. He'd never encountered anything like him before. "Your home?" he asked, his eyes narrowing while he tried to figure out what was going on. "You, you're not human."

Even after he said it, he cursed himself for stating the obvious. The creature was obviously supernatural. He wasn't afraid of it. There was little in the city of Tokyo that he couldn't take care of...

"Give me your name, boy," the creature said before darting quickly across the room in a quick blur and grabbing hold of Subaru's throat. He didnt grip terribly hard, but just enough to send the message that the grip would tighten should the onmyouji try to escape. The warm pulse throbbing below the surface of the Sumeragi's skin nearly drove him mad, but the creature was determined to wait to see if this one would be more than just food.

Subaru tried to stop his heartbeat from naturally accelerating, an adrenaline reaction to being suddenly threatened. Doing his best to sound calm, he introduced himself. "I am Sumeragi Subaru. I was hired to see if there were any spirits haunting this place. Are you the person responsible for the people who've gone missing here?" he asked, unaware of his danger. He was still confident he could overcome this person the moment he chose.

"Of course," the man grinned. "I killed them myself. And I do believe I've killed a man by the name of Sumeragi before." He leaned close and flicked his tongue over Subaru's earlobe, very much tempted by the sound of blood flowing through the onmyoujis body. Although that was a good three hundred years ago

Subaru's eyes narrowed as he heard that. While what the man said sounded like boasting, it also held the ring of truth.

"You're a vampire," he concluded intelligently. These were creatures of folklore and he hadn't expected that they would be in Tokyo. But Subaru had encountered enough strange things in his work not to be too startled. Still, it was time to put some distance between the two of them.

He brought his hand up sharply to pull the other's grip from his throat.

And failed.

This creature was stronger than hed anticipated. The understanding brought his breath to rise faster from his lungs. He reached his other hand into his pocket to grab his ofuda. However, he didn't have time to do anything with it.

Faster than a striking cobra, the vampire bit into Subaru's neck, drawing just a small sip of hot blood. This was enough for him to exert his power over the young man, causing him to go as limp as a rag doll. Subaru was dismayed to feel himself picked up easily and carried from the corridor.

"So many people have stumbled upon my home, all lured by the thrill of a haunted house. You are the first that hasnt been a troublesome child. Perhaps you are the one I need," the vampire informed him as they descended the stairs down to the basement.

The basement was dramatically different from the rest of the desolate house. It was one spacious room decorated with dark red carpeting. There was a large bed in one corner, while a desk and bookshelves were arranged on the opposite wall. It was completely enclosed and windowless, not even a vent in the walls. The vampire gently laid Subaru down on the bed and examined him with eager eyes.

"You may call me Kosarou," he said. "That is the name I chose for myself upon my death many centuries ago."

The onmyouji had been struggling with all his might to move his suddenly useless limbs. His eyes held just the trace of panic, but eternal optimism allowed him to think that he could somehow manage to work himself free.

"What have you done to me? Why are you doing this? What do you mean I'm the one you need?" he asked, seeking refuge from panic in questions.

"Patience," Kosarou replied with a smile, patting his head. "Everything will become clear to you after the embrace. I'll teach you many things, many things you would have rather not have known." He slowly brought his hand up and unknotted his tie. "Tell me, what do you know about vampires?"

Subaru shivered to hear Kosarou's words, even though he didn't understand any of it. He didn't like that confident tone, that and the term embrace. It implied a level of intimacy he had no wish to get into with this stranger. He made another attempt at freeing himself, but it was to no avail; he was completely paralyzed.

"Not much," he admitted in reply. "You drink blood?" He knew he had to keep Kosarou talking, just to buy more time.

"Of course," the other said, while he busied at removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "And you will too."

Kosarou sat beside him on the bed and leaned over the still body. Are you frightened? You have to die before you can be born anew and live eternally. He brushed cool fingers over Subarus face, caressing the pale flawless skin eagerly. So lovely. I wont regret preserving you in ice for all time.

Subaru flinched to feel the tips of those fingers touching him. "I don't want to die! At least I'm not going to be killed by you!" he cried. His death belonged to his special person. No stranger was going to rob him of it. With an effort of sheer will, he wrenched himself from the strange paralysis of his limbs and rolled off the bed.

He fell heavily to the floor and started to scramble away.

The vampire was far too fast for the Sumeragi. He was in front of him in half a second, blocking the way between him and freedom.

"Do you even have any idea of what Im going to give you?" he asked, his voice deep and almost seductive. "This is eternal life. You can have all the time in the world, incredible power and a perfect body, only at the cost of your soul." Kosarou shrugged off his shirt and tossed it aside. Come now. "It's much more pleasurable if you don't fight me."

As if there was a chance in hell that Subaru wasn't going to fight. Summoning all his courage, he boxed at Kosarou, hoping a physical attack would surprise him while he bought time to launch a magical attack. He didn't intend to spend years training to be strong enough for Seishirou-san and then end up too weak to save himself from a mere vampire.

He clawed desperately at Kosarou, knowing that he had to stop him from biting. He'd figured out that that was how he'd gained control of him earlier. To lose now would mean his life. "Get away from me!" he yelled kicking out.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Kosarou said in a low, threatening tone. He was starting to lose patience with the young onmyouji. Dark magic crackled at his fingertips. "I will make you scream."

Hundreds of tiny threads flew from his hands, striking the Sumeragi squarely in the chest. The force of the magic was so powerful; Subaru was literally picked up by it and thrown into the concrete wall, stunning him momentarily. Kosarou loomed over his prone body, cracking his knuckles.

Subaru knew he had to move fast, despite being dazed by the impact. He shook his head, trying to regain his senses quickly but his vision wavered and the floor swum before his eyes. Blood dripped from a cut on his arm and his chest ached as his breathing grew shallow. However, these were small injuries. He would cope.

Finally, he managed to dig an ofuda out and with a chant; he cast it at the vampire. He hoped for the best.

Kosarou grinned smugly when he saw the talisman transform into a white dove and fly straight at him. He batted it away with a wave of his hand and it disintegrated into ashes. However, the vampire's hand was burned and smoldering from where the shikigami had struck him.

Bringing his wound up to his lips, he licked the burn. "I'll make you regret that," he snarled, lunging forward.

Subaru was braced for the vampire attack. He raised his legs to kick out, connecting squarely in the shin. "Don't make me hurt you!" he said. His job wasn't to get rid of supernatural creatures but to exorcise spirits. But if Kosarou left him no choice, then he would do it.

He hurried to scramble out of the room, hoping that if he fled the house, the vampire would let him go. He could always come back later-- with reinforcements.

With supernatural speed, Kosarou recovered and grabbed Subaru by the waist, wrestling him to the ground. A heartbeat later, he was on top of him, using his weight to pin the smaller man in place.

"You're just making things harder for yourself. When this is over with, you will be grateful to me," he murmured as his fangs pierced Subarus neck and hot blood flowed into his mouth. The vampire drank deeply, knowing that after consuming most of this man's blood, he wouldn't have to eat for days after.

At this point, Subaru didn't care about dignity. He screamed.

There was no rescue, not that he expected there to be any. The pain from the bite was nothing to the desperate fear when he felt his body grow limp. He didn't know if he could break free a second time.

But moments later, he no longer cared. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body as his blood drained from him. His head swam with confusion.

"Please stop," he was reduced to begging.

Kosarou couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. He was consumed by the act, drawing more and more of Subaru's life-blood into his mouth, drinking at an almost frantic rate. The sounds of Subaru's screaming and begging only fueled his desire to change him, to make this beautiful creature immortal.

It was too late. Subaru could feel his life slipping away as the blood loss made itself evident. He couldn't hyperventilate even if he wanted to. His enervated head lolled back and his eyelids slid closed as he reached the end of his tether. With one last spurt of energy, he moaned. "No." How could he possibly die? His last thoughts focused once more upon the two people in his heart-- Hokuto and Seishirou. He wondered when he died, whether he would see Hokuto again.

When the flow of blood slowed to a trickle, Kosarou stopped and wiped his mouth. The next hour was critical in transforming the newborn vampire into a strong and healthy being.

He took out his pocketknife and made a shallow cut on his forearm, drawing a thin line of blood. That was all that was needed to complete the transformation. He held the dripping arm to Subaru's lips.

"Swallow this if you want to live. If not, I will force it down your throat," he said with a low growl. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He wanted this young man so badly, his blood nearly burning in his mouth.

Subaru barely heard Kosarou but his lips worked when the liquid splashed on them and slid inside his mouth. Initially, he gagged before his throat worked slowly. It tasted odd, salty and warm. Little did he know this flavor would be all that he would taste henceforth. An extraordinary hunger suddenly blossomed within his belly, prompting him to crane his neck forward, reaching up for more. His open mouth was an instinctual gesture of survival, feeding greedily like that of a fledging chick. All he knew was that he wanted more of this blood.

Then consciousness overpowered instinct and with a huge effort, he wrenched himself away in horrified dismay. No! If he was going to die, then he would do so. To become the same as his murderer was too abhorrent.

Kosarou was undeterred and slashed at his arm again, making the cut deeper and longer with the knife. Gripping his jaw open with irresistible strength, he forced Subaru to continue drinking from the blood flowing freely from his arm. After he was satisfied that the Sumeragi had drank enough, he got up and cleaned himself off. He watched the cut rapidly close, reflecting idly about this benefit of being among the living dead.

"You're already beginning to transform," he said at last, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You can flee now though you would most likely be killed either by the sun or by some punk who fancies himself a vampire hunter. Or, you could submit to me, so that I can feed you and teach you how to survive."

Subaru could only moan softly. His mouth hung open, the remnants of Kosarou's blood dribbling out and splashing to the floor. He hurt with an intense ache he'd never experienced before, not even following Seishirou's ill treatment of him in the maboroshi. Then at least he knew he could recover. But now, he knew he was dying.

Or rather, he was already dead. A sudden stillness where his heart was, sharply hammered the fact home to him. The silence roared in his ears. Desperate to break the terrible stillness, he whimpered. A tear fell from his eyes to join the red of the blood on the floor. He stayed in the position where he lay, curled up in misery.

"You're going to get very hungry soon," Kosarou warned, getting up from his seat and walking over to a small mini-fridge near the desk. Inside he had bottles of various sizes filled with dark red blood. He selected one and removed the top.

"When you feel like you can move, drink this. All of it." He set the bottle on the floor next to Subaru and went back over to sit and watch him. "And if you don't drink what I give you, you'll either go insane or have to drink from a live victim."

Subaru contemplated rebelling. This entire situation sickened him. How could something like this happen to him? He was the Sumeragi clan leader, the most powerful onmyouji in Japan. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to find and meet Seishirou. Little whimpers continue to sound from his mouth as his dreams crumbled away.

Then the hunger struck and all sensible thought fled. It wasn't a hunger of the stomach, but an intense need. And it narrowed and focused on the bottle before him. His heightened sense of smell told him that he wanted what was inside, needed it.

Much as it appalled him, Subaru found himself drinking from the bottle ravenously, as a thirsty man does when he is given water after a drought. He tried his best to ignore the taste, which was easier from the chilled beverage. Slowly his hunger eased and eventually he was able to stop and set the bottle aside. Feeling a bit better, he crawled up to sit in a huddle against a wall. He began to contemplate getting away from this place and Kosarou.

Kosarou smiled, knowing this was the first step to making this beautiful creature his. He walked over to that corner and crouched beside him. It delighted him to see the man cowering in the corner. He could taste Subarus fear and misery.

"Listen to me carefully because you'll need to know a few things in order to survive," he said, leaning very close. "For the next five hours or so, you'll need to drink enough blood to replace what youve lost. Once your body has fully adjusted, you'll need to consume blood regularly. You will know when you are hungry."

"Next, stay out of the sun. You wont burst into flames or anything, but your skin will burn and if you don't quickly find shelter, you will die. Think of it as extreme sunburn." Kosarou reached forward to wipe a smear of crimson from Subarus chin. "I wouldn't want any of this lovely skin to burn. You are beautiful with this stain," he said in a low voice, licking his finger clean.

The touch made Subaru jump like a frightened rabbit. He was too distressed to pay much attention to what Kosarou was telling him, but some part of his mind filed the information away for mulling over later. Right now, he just wanted to get away from here and be alone in his misery.

"Leave me alone," he said, his voice raw with pain. He batted at the hand away from his face and tried to shuffle from the man he saw as his tormentor. If only he were stronger, then he could leave, he thought to himself.

"You will learn to obey me," the older vampire frowned, his mind going over his usual methods of dominating his offspring. Kosarou would fuck him again and again, both in body and in mind. He could nearly hear the piteous screams filling the air and the feel of pliant flesh below his body. Reaching out, he touched Subarus cheek in an almost tender caress. Subaru was very pretty. The process of breaking the beautiful man would be most enjoyable.

Abruptly, he grabbed hold of Subarus wrist and yanked him to his feet. Kosarous supernatural strength was far superior to that of the weak and recovering newborn vampire. It was a simple matter to pick him up and throw him face down on the bed.

"If you move from that spot," he warned, "I will deny you blood for the next two hours and watch you writhe in agony while the hunger consumes you. Do you understand me?" Kosarou was already stepping out of his pants, his mind racing at the pleasures to come.

That threat meant nothing to Subaru. He stared at Kosarou uncomprehendingly, his mind unable to process why the other man would suddenly start undressing. What other torture was he planning to inflict on Subaru? The Sumeragi certainly didn't plan to stay around to find out. That Kosarou had been able to toss him about like a kitten told him how weak he was but he wasn't going to let that hinder him from trying to escape.

With a huge effort, he scrambled up to his knees and backed away. Desperation brought the name of his special person to his lips,

"Seishirou-san" he whispered, as if saying it was a talisman that could protect him from harm. The Sakurazukamori had after all protected him so well during their year together. But now, it proved to be a vain hope.

The vampire lords eyes narrowed as he finished undressing himself. Kosarou leaned over the bed and struck Subaru with the back of his hand, forcefully enough to raise immediate bruises on that beautiful face. He watched with a morbid fascination as the skin began to turn red before his eyes.

"Who is that?" he demanded. "Your lover perhaps? You'll never see that person again, do you hear me!" Kosarou hated the mere idea of competition. He was determined to be the only man in the newborn vampires life. He then proceeded to grab Subaru by the throat and rip at his shirt, flinging the shredded fabric aside. "You are mine and mine alone. I will make you long for me. I will have you begging me to take you again and again." Kosarou tongued Subarus neck, the marks from the transforming bite still fresh.

"No, no, no!" Subaru protested, uncaring about the blows he sustained. No matter what, he would never give up his search to see Seishirou again. Death would be no barrier, he decided.

"I will never beg for you!" he insisted willfully. "Don't do this! Leave me alone!" He tried to push his attacker from him but the older vampire was too determined, pressing down hard to hold him in place. Subaru was practically sobbing from a mixture of fright, anger and frustration at his helplessness.

Again Kosarou backhanded him across the same place. "You _will_ be mine!" he declared, deciding that he had no choice but to forge a blood bond with the Sumeragi.

Once more he bit, but this time there was magic in it. He was invoking an ancient spell that was the main trigger for the vampire mating ritual. The power surged within him, hot and hungry with the anticipation to claim this one as his own.

But there was a wall standing in his way.

The barrier of unknown power met Kosarous advance and the vampire jerked backwards in surprise, making deep gashes in Subarus skin as he did so. He watched in awe as the Sumeragi's hands lit up with twin pentagrams glowing brilliantly.

Kosarou was furious. "I will still have you," he growled fiercely, all but ripping the rest of Subarus clothes from his body. His eyes flashed red with a maddened expression, consumed with the desire to harm, maim and defile. Forcing him to lay on his stomach, the older vampire violently raped him, and ignored all cries and pleas for him to stop.

_End flashback_

Subaru sat up with a start, his breath coming in short pants as he recalled that traumatic time. It was an automatic reflex action from when he was alive, since he didn't need to breathe at all now.

It had been a terrible year and a half that he spent with Kosarou. Time and again, the older vampire had taken his body, although after the first time when he had ripped Subaru's virginity from him, the Sumeragi had stopped fighting back, at least not too hard or too often. Subaru couldn't remember how many times he wished for true death, but something always held him from going out into the sun.

Now, he knew why.

It was all for the chance to see Seishirou again. Now that he had done so, Subaru was at a loss. Seishirou was hard to deal with. He wasn't the man he'd known when he was 16. And even though Subaru's heart told him it was the same man he loved, no matter what profession he was in, the immediate problem of getting through to him, of letting the other man know this, was a tougher problem to solve than Subaru was capable of.

He crawled out of bed, his hunger rising once more. Somehow, he'd spent the whole of his sleeping and daydreaming. He shuddered as he took and consumed another glass of blood, easing the immediate hunger pangs. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough to satisfy him. Now that he'd tasted it, he wanted Seishirou's blood.

It was time to visit the Sakurazukamori again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Seishirou was standing near the front window, sipping at a mug of tea and watching the sun slip below a row of houses across the street. He was certain that Subaru would be back for more blood that night, and he had prepared by eating a hearty dinner in advance. It struck him as amusing that he could say that he was eating for two now.

It was time, and Seishirou was strangely looking forward to it.

The young vampire didn't disappoint. Subaru was sure Seishirou was expecting him so he made no effort to hide his entry, sauntering into the house through the front door, unsurprised to find it conveniently left unlocked.

He came to a stop just a few steps behind where Seishirou stood. For a long moment, he stayed and listened to the slow rising and falling of Seishirous breath, just marveling at how intensely alive he was.

Finally, Seishirou broke the silence.

"Good evening, Subaru-kun," he said before turning around. Even if Subaru didn't make a sound when he entered, he could still feel the man through the marks on his hands, especially when they were in close proximity. "Did you sleep well?" he asked conversationally as he leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Subaru couldn't stop himself from suddenly shying away with a stunned gasp. The unexpected intimacy, coming so closely upon his nightmare about Kosarou made him skittish.

"I..." he stammered but stopped, not willing to explain his skittishness. He forced his mind to return to the present and shoved his unease away, doing his best to return to a calm and collected expression.

"You seem to have accepted that I will keep returning. Don't you wish to fight me at all?" Subaru decided to say instead. Seishirou's acceptance of his state puzzled him. Who in their right mind wished to associate with a vampire?

"As fun as that would be, I'm afraid fighting you really wouldn't accomplish anything," Seishirou said, a sincere smile spread across his face. It was the same smile worn by the mild-mannered veterinarian that Subaru once knew. Seishirou hadn't realized how much he missed teasing the Sumeragi. Even after all these years, he was still able to provoke a stammer out of him. All he thought was how Subaru-kun hadn't changed, at least not much.

He was unaware of how very wrong he was.

Seishirou walked over to the sofa and sat, patting the spot next to him. "Please sit down," he said. "Unless you still want to fight."

Mind awhirl of confusion but with relief that Seishirou wasn't running or fighting, Subaru shook his head. He settled himself in the spot where Seishirou directed.

"No, I never wanted to fight you," he said at last. But you ran. That last he pointed out with a wry quirk of his eyebrow as if to remind Seishirou just what running would mean for a predator.

He leaned closer, his instincts going into hunger mode at the sight of Seishirou's neck, bared and so close to him.

He didn't know the other man had deliberately presented himself thus. It was always a good tactic to distract a hunter, even if Seishirou didn't mind being caught at this point.

Aloud Seishirou said, "I wanted to see how powerful you had become and if you had the nerve to kill me. You've become very interesting, Subaru-kun, far more interesting than you were six years ago. Because of that, you're always welcome in my house."

At that, he moved even closer, prompting an obvious shy shiver from Subaru. So the threads of skittish teenaged behavior from their year together remained with Subaru. It fascinated him that he could make such a powerful creature edgy with his touch. He would have to play this carefully.

Sitting so close to Seishirou made Subarus instincts scream in demand. He gave into the overwhelming impulse to nuzzle against Seishirous neck, darting the tip of his tongue out to lick at the smooth skin. Seishirou tasted unique, a taste no one else matched. Subaru told himself that he was probably being sentimental for thinking this way, but he couldn't help it. His eyes slid down further and he frowned distractedly to see the fading marks of his fangs marring the skin. Irrationally, he both wished to never hurt Seishirou again while at the same time to bite down and never stop drinking.

The juxtaposition of his emotions prompted Subaru to tear himself away from Seishirou, although he was careful to disguise the deep self-loathing he felt for reacting this way.

"You shouldnt welcome me," he said gruffly, looking away from Seishirou and out of the window to the moonlit garden.

"It's my house. I shall welcome whoever I see fit," Seishirou insisted. He reached out and very softly touched Subaru's cheek, the smile never fading from his face. He was having so much fun drawing out all these reactions from Subaru.

"I thought about what you asked me. You want something that only I can give you. Is it that you want to live as we did six years ago? I know that was the happiest year of your life."

The displeased half-pout on the young vampires face was too adorable and cute. The Sakurazukamori was fully confident that he had the upper hand in this situation. He had something that Subaru wanted and he would make use of that to his full advantage, whatever it was. Now all he had to do was figure out what Subaru wanted.

Seishirous question almost made Subaru want to cry. How could they possibly live as they had six years ago? All those people who were so happy then were gone. Two lost to death, the third who never was what he seemed. All that was left were memories. Precious, precious memories. Subaru clung to them in his unlife but no, he didnt expect to be able to return to that time ever again.

Subarus breath was a soft hiss of resignation as he shook his head. Its not possible. Hokuto-chan is dead. Im dead, he said, his voice as hard as steel. He swung his head around and allowed Seishirou to see the despair in his eyes. Why couldnt Seishirou perceive what it was he wanted? Subaru knew it was partly his own fault from not giving enough clues to the man, but he couldnt. To do so would place his fate squarely in Seishirous hands, and all previous indications of Seishirous character showed that he didnt care.

So why did Subaru continue to hope?

"Of course," Seishirou replied, the fact of their deaths barely fazing him. He dealt in death after all, although Subaru being dead but still walking around was unique to his experience. "But you want something from me and my best guess is that you want me to feel something for you. Is that what it is?" He kept his voice even, without any hint of feeling one way or another.

Perhaps he couldn't give Subaru any feeling, but he could give him life, which was almost as good in Seishirou's opinion. Besides, Seishirou enjoyed the erotic blend of sensations that came with Subaru's bite. Subaru had grown stronger and the fact that hed been able to overcome him initially was a guilty pleasure that he readily indulged in.

Seishirous guess came close. What Subaru wanted, he wasn't even sure Seishirou could give him. But the Sakurazukamori was the closest person he could come to for it. Originally, Subaru had wished to force the issue, but now he could see that it wasnt to be.

"You don't care for me," he said acceptingly. His tone was laced with reluctance, but he was resigned to the fact. "But yet, you want to be in my presence. Is it because of _the bite_?" He hadn't expected this particular side effect from drinking from Seishirou. One part of him felt guilty for inflicting such unwanted desires on Seishirou while another part of him, the newer, more ruthless hunter, didnt care.

"The bites are very nice," Seishirou admitted, though to what degree he enjoyed them, that was still a secret. "But everyone must eat. I must kill, and you must drink blood." Slowly, he unbuttoned his collar, once again offering himself as a meal. "You haven't changed as much as you think. You drink from me because you can't bring yourself to bite anyone else."

Subarus gasp told Seishirou that hed hit upon the truth. However, the young vampire recovered quickly, his eyes narrowing as he contemplated Seishirous offer. You cant possibly know who else Ive been drinking from, he growled, not happy to reveal quite so much about his situation yet.

"I'd never refuse an offer. From anyone," he told Seishirou stubbornly. It was the truth too, since no one else had ever offered. Who would?

"And since you offer, how could I refuse?"

Abruptly, he twisted his body and swung himself over to straddle Seishirou across the hips, settling himself comfortably in his lap. Bending his head to a soft spot, just above Seishirou's collarbone, he nipped down, quite delicately. Drinking the blood that flowed out once more became the focus of his entire existence. It was all neatly done within a matter of seconds.

Seishirou was going to say something, but as soon as Subaru's fangs pierced his skin, he completely forgot everything. Instead, he put his arms around the vampire's waist, hugging him close, pleased with how bold Subaru had become. The pleasure melded with satisfaction from being able to provoke such a reaction from the young man. Subaru was still very much his.

Once more, Subaru did his best not to drink too much. He was glad hed taken the edge off his hunger earlier since he didn't want to drain Seishirou entirely. If this continued, he was going to kill him--the one outcome Subaru didnt want. Subaru was dead and the last thing he wanted was for Seishirou to join him in this hell of an unlife.

With a huge effort, he pulled away, licking the last bit of blood oozing from the wound and instinctively releasing the blood clotting enzymes in his saliva to stop the flow. He held onto Seishirou to allow him to come back to himself. He knew the side effect of the pleasure from a vampires bite was the one thing that made the victims think feeding a hungry monster worthwhile.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy this too much," Subaru murmured while he stroked at Seishirou's cheek. It was a tender gesture but one which he figured Seishirou would overlook, particularly while he remained sunk in the throes of pleasure.

"It's not possible to enjoy something too much, Subaru-kun," Seishirou replied quietly. The sight of those pale lips stained with his own blood caught his attention. Giving in to temptation, he closed the remaining space between them and lightly kissed them.

He was slightly dizzy, from both the blood loss and the bite but he didn't care. If he had indulged this much, he might as well go further. Seishirou had always been tempted to kiss the beautiful Sumeragi and touch him in many ways that his veterinarian alter ego wouldn't have. He'd indulged while the teenager was unaware but now, he reflected it was so much better when he was conscious. Seishirous hands moved around to Subaru's back and attempted to make their way up his shirt

At first, Subaru enjoyed the light kiss, somewhat caught by surprise that Seishirou wished to even show him that little bit of tenderness. However, the moment those hands wormed up his clothing and came into contact with his bare skin, something short-circuited within him. It was too much like those times Kosarou had forced him, not that there was any true similarity. But the mind is a complicated thing and Subaru was suddenly unable to tell the difference.

He yelped and threw himself off Seishirou's lap, falling to the ground ungracefully, landing awkwardly on his hip in his haste to detach himself. It was obvious from his nervous cringe and fear shining in his eyes that he expected a blow to come, his awareness lost in the grip of memory.

Seishirou raised an eyebrow at the panic attack, more surprised than he let on. He had expected the Sumeragi to be startled, but not to this degree. No, true fright from such a little gesture could not possibly be a normal reaction. It didn't take long for Seishirou to come to the terrible conclusion-- Subaru had been abused during the time they were apart.

Suddenly, a hot, boiling sensation rose up from the pit of his stomach to churn furiously inside of him. His hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed. Someone had done something that even he wouldn't have dealt to his Subaru-kun. The Sakurazukamori was angry. Someone was going to pay. He would be damned if he'd let anyone else so much as lay a finger on what was rightfully his.

However, the wave of savage anger quickly passed as his years of training shoved the emotion aside, burying it deep within his soul. Not forgotten, though. Seishirou would go to great lengths to see the person responsible for this suffer tremendously.

Slowly, he extended a hand, doing his best not to further startle Subaru. "Are you alright, Subaru-kun?" he asked calmly.

With a great effort of will, Subaru suppressed his fear and returned to the present. This wasn't his master touching him; no, it was Seishirou-san. During his time with Kosarou, it was only the thought of someday seeing Seishirou again that gave Subaru the strength to carry on. Now that he was with Seishirou, he wasnt going to screw things up by showing weakness. No, he'd concluded that the reason why Seishirou hadn't returned his feelings six years ago was because he was too weak. So now, he had to be strong. Even if he felt as frightened as a kindergarten child before a gang of schoolyard bullies.

He picked himself up from the floor, refusing to accept Seishirou's helping hand or to meet his eyes. He dusted himself off, pretending nonchalance, while trying not to feel too silly about falling off someones lap.

"I'm fine. I'm not usually so clumsy," he said, shrugging off the incident.

"Don't worry about it," Seishirou replied blandly, taking his cue from Subaru. He would hide his intentions for now, but he would pay careful attention to everything Subaru said. He would find out identity of the one who had hurt his Subaru-kun and visit his wrath on him later. There would be time.

Seishirou stopped and took a deep breath. For some reason it was harder to push this anger from his mind than anything had been before. Perhaps a change of scenery would prove a better distraction.

"Why don't we take a walk?" he suggested, figuring the air would at least do them both some good. "You know which park I want to go to," he said, his usual false smile returning.

Subaru was too busy trying to recover and cover up his panic attack to notice Seishirous inner conflict; otherwise, he might have been enlightened. Instead, he seized upon the suggestion with relief. He too could use a distraction.

"Yes, a walk would be good," he said. He could use some cool air. Cuddling up with Seishirou was nice, but it made for heated situations that Subaru wasn't prepared to deal with. At least, not yet. Not until he could come to terms with his situation.

He followed Seishirou out of the house. Their destination, Ueno Park, held a great deal of significance for the both of them. He was subdued all during the walk, worrying about how weak he had appeared before Seishirou. Also, the issue of intimacy loomed large before him. It was becoming obvious that Seishirou might not be content with just feeding Subaru. However, Subaru had to conclude that he might not be capable of doing anything more than light kissing with him. He hadnt realized before that his time with Kosarou had left him more traumatized over intimacy than he supposed. From his reaction earlier, Subaru judged that just the slightest touch of anyones hands was capable of throwing him into a fit of overwhelming terror. The young vampire wasnt happy with himself. He was determined to overcome this. But how?

"You haven't said a word since we left the house," Seishirou commented, attempting to bring Subaru out of his silent brooding. "Is something bothering you?" He doubted the direct approach would work, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Subaru was startled from his funk. "No, no. Nothing at all," he quickly denied. "I'm sorry for ignoring you." He gave Seishirou a weak smile but his heart wasn't in it. It did however make him look much younger, a reminder of that fresh beauty that was now forever tainted with dark sorrow.

"I know something is bothering you," the other began slowly. "But I'm not going to insist you tell me. Though I will remind you that you are mine." He reached down and grasped Subaru's hand, as if needing to acknowledge that the marks were still in place. "Mine and only mine"

They came to a stop under the magnificent branches of the flowering sakura. Seishirou reached out and caught one of the delicate pink petals. He examined it for a moment and smiled.

"Do you remember that day, many years ago when I first met you here? I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen since my mother's death, even if you were a child. I had to study you for a moment before I was certain you were a boy." Seishirou chuckled slightly at the fond memory. He wondered if their meeting here was indeed fated.

Subaru's mind went through a huh moment when Seishirou took his hand. Was Seishirou playing mind games with him? Or was he sincere? At any rate, hed have thought he could no longer blush but there was a distinct pinking of his cheeks thanks to the small amount of blood hed drunk from Seishirou.

"Seishirou-san, I'm not a child anymore. You told me that I lost the bet, right under this very tree. And that's that. Why would you still think I am yours?" he said, trying to regain some control of the situation. He could feel it slipping out of his hands like dry beach sand through his fingers. As for Seishirous possessive words, he couldnt believe that Seishirou still considered him his.

"Because you will be mine forever," Seishirou said with such certainty that Subarus words of denial died on his lips. Seishirou took the hand still in his grasp and brought it up to his lips to kiss. He fed a thread of magic through the twin marks, causing them to flare brightly.

"When you died, these should have faded. There is no logical reason why these should still be here. I refused to remove them, mostly because I'm curious about this."

Subaru steeled himself not to react to the flaring of the marks on his hands. Doing his best to act as if he didnt care, he shrugged once more, refusing to meet Seishirous steady eyes. "You should know your own magic better," he said, his tone bordering on a reprimand. He didn't know why they were still bound this way, but he was grateful, knowing that the binding had prevented him from becoming a total slave to Kosarou. Ironically, their very existence drove his sire into a frenzy of effort to claim him every time he saw them, which was also cause for Subaru to regret.

Seishirou never had a chance to reply to that provocative statement. Out of the shadows of the park, two men in dark long coats stepped forward. Subaru's instincts screamed danger.

"Who are you?" he demanded defensively. He could tell they were vampires but nothing beyond that. His stance altered to a defensive posture as he prepared to flee. His body chilled with the fear that they could be from his master.

One of the men, obviously the leader, strolled forward calmly, unafraid about the prospect of confronting two very powerful beings. "We'd like you to come with us," he said matter-of-factly, as if fully expecting Subaru to comply.

"I will have nothing to do with vampires," Subaru said tensely. If Seishirou wasnt there and holding his hands, he'd have taken flight immediately. As it was, he felt he ought to make sure that Seishirou would be fine before abandoning him. The Sakurazukamori was too confident of his own abilities and Subaru didn't have the time to warn him properly.

The man merely nodded to acknowledge Subarus refusal. "You'll come with us, one way or another." He waved a hand casually and dark figures shuffled out from between the trees to encircle the pair.

Subaru hissed to see them. Zombies! Mindless undead creatures that were hard to defeat since they nearly had to be cut to pieces before theyd stop moving. This was going to turn out very nasty.

Taking immediate action, Seishirou pushed Subaru behind him and pulled out a handful of ofuda. He threw them outward, setting up a perimeter around them. He folded his hands and murmured a few syllables, causing a barrier of dark energy to form around them. He then gave the lead vampire a stern look.

"He's not going anywhere. Not without me," he said in a low, defensive tone. He took out a few more ofuda, keeping them ready just in case the vampires didn't want to be reasonable.

An unhappy expression flittered across the vampires face but he didn't back down. "We have no quarrel with you, Sakurazukamori. Our master wishes to talk to him," he said, pointing to Subaru.

"He no longer belongs to your world."

Subaru didnt know whether to be amazed that Seishirou was defending him or embarrassed that Seishirou thought him so weak as to be unable to take care of himself. But first things first, he was not going to go with these people.

"I am never going back," he declared with determination, even though his face was pale with apprehension. No matter what, he couldn't bear to be subject to Kosarou anymore. To go back would mean more abuse, and he would rather face the sun than that.

"You'll have to kill me first."

"If you insist," the vampire said dryly. Quick as lightning, he tossed something straight at Subaru. The young vampire simply had no time to react before a stake blossomed from his chest. He gasped slightly in pain. He had thought Kosarou had wanted him alive He made a small shocked gasped before crumpling over face forward to the ground in a soft thud.

On cue, the zombies shuffled forward to engage Seishirou.

It took Seishirou a moment to actually to actually register the fact that Subaru had just been staked in the chest and there were, in fact, half a dozen zombies attacking him from all directions. Thinking quickly, he jumped straight up, leaping away from the circle of mindless thugs and landing neatly at the base of his Tree.

He folded his hands and shouted a short incantation. The wind picked up around them, thick clouds of pink petals swarming and swirling through the air, ready to do their master's bidding. Changing the position of his hands three times as he incanted his spell, the petals shot out past the Sakurazukamori and slammed into each attacker, slicing chunks of decaying skin away from the bone. Despite the massive damage done, the zombies continued to stumble forward, their intent to kill evident.

Seishirou sent another round of razor-sharp petals fluttering at the zombies while he withdrew six ofuda. He chanted a long string of syllables, the paper talismans glowing with power. Quickly, he threw one at each attacker, the ofuda sticking neatly to the foreheads of each. With one more chant, all six zombies fell to the ground, the spell animating their dead corpses broken. The wind blew the ashen remains away and the park was empty.

That was when he noticed Subaru and the other vampires were gone.

Thinking quickly, he traced his bond with the Sumeragi, trying to get a fix on his position. He couldn't tell Subarus condition, but at least he knew where the Sumeragi was. He dampened down the wild panic of worry that Subaru was truly dead. Instead, he concentrated on reaching the Sumeragi. If he was really dead then he would be avenged.

Seishirou stretched forth his senses. Subaru was someplace protected, together with something else, something with a powerful aura. Running out to the street, he jumped up to a building top and followed the subtle magical pull that connected him to his prey.

Before long, he'd arrived at his destination, in front of a high-rise building downtown. He could feel the bond much more strongly now that he was closer. Seishirou let himself in with another spell. He didnt care that he was going to be ill with sakanagi the next day. There was no way he was going to let anyone, living or dead, take what was his away from him. Thinking that the elevator would be a bad idea, he began the long hike up the many flights of stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Bring him in," a confident female voice ordered.

The two vampires from the park hastened to obey, carrying their burden easily. Bowing to the woman giving the command, they deposited Subaru's still form at the end of a large conference table.

The room was comfortable in a cool functional sort of way, with wood paneled walls, totally enclosed and windowless. The large glass table occupied the central position. On both sides various men and women attired in dark designer suits sat with the expectant air of waiting for an important meeting to start. Servants lined themselves near the door, poised to retrieve anything their masters wished. One might have forgiven for thinking the scene an ordinary board meeting, if not for the aura of danger over all the seated figures in the roomthat and the pale limp body at the end of the table--certainly not a usual sight at any meeting.

A petite woman, appearing about thirty years old sat stately at the other end of the table. She ignored the still form that was slowly dripping blood onto her tiled floor, and concentrated her attention on a television monitor built into the table. After a few moments, she adjusted her black, wire-rimmed glasses and allowed a slight smile to pull at her lips at what she saw.

"It looks like the Sakurazukamori followed you all the way here," she commented to her underlings. Waving away their hasty apologies, she added, Why don't we let him in and see what's so important about this young one?"

"Yes, Your Highness," one of the servants guarding the door said, snapping to attention. He moved aside just in time to allow Seishirou to fling it open.

The Sakurazukamori strode in, seemingly unhurried but forceful, as if to challenge anyone who stood in his way. His eyes immediately fell on Subaru's inert and bloodstained form, slumped on the table. Swiftly, he crossed the room, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach at seeing him like this. He feared the worst but at least their bond was still active. Slowly, he reached over, pulled the wooden stake out and tossed it away, his hands shaking from both rage and dread. His glare at the assembled group told it all. If Subaru-kun was dead forever, these people would deeply regret it.

Thankfully, Seishirou didn't have to launch into a vampire slaughter fest right away. Subaru's body suddenly heaved and his eyes flew open, his face still wearing the astonished expression from when hed felt the stake enter his body. He blinked at Seishirou, not understanding the grim look on his face.

"Wh-what happened?" he gasped out and coughed weakly. His hand went to touch the spot on his chest where the stake had protruded so recently. It burned him with an intense pain, but thankfully the wound was already closing.

"I apologize for my servants rather rough treatment," the woman began. "We try to make any encounters as quick as possible when there is the risk of mortals seeing something they shouldn't."

"Who are you?" Seishirou demanded shrugging off her apology. He surveyed the room, looking up and down the table and at the servants standing along the walls. Even with his formidable power, there was no way he could take on this many vampires, not that it would make a difference if he had to take them on. However, it would be better if they were willing to be reasonable.

"Hold your tongue!" a young man seated near the head of the table snapped rudely, rising to his feet and glaring at Seishirou. "You're speaking to the Vampire Prince of Tokyo."

"Sit down, Hiroshi," the Prince said, waving her hand at him, apparently not minding Seishirous hostile question. The man shot one last glare at the Sakurazukamori and did as he was told.

"My name is Megumi. I am the one responsible for maintaining order amongst the undead in this city." She then turned and gestured towards a young girl standing against the wall behind her. "Are you hungry, Sumeragi-san? I know you must have lost a bit of blood after your encounter. Do accept this as my apology."

The girl calmly walked over and knelt beside Subaru's chair, tilting her head to the side, offering her neck to him. The skin was scarred from many bites, as if she had been milked of blood quite often.

Subaru stared at the girl prostrated before him. His hunger rose, a terrible ache, overtaking his mind with only one thoughtto consume. Hed been in this state of starvation before, when hed displeased Kosarou and was punished. He knew he would soon be reduced to something near the level of a ravening demon if he did not satisfy this hunger.

Nevertheless, he knew his current need wasn't that bad, since he didn't immediately fall upon the girl and drain her dry. He was, however, unable to stop himself from embracing her quickly and biting, lapping up the lifeblood that flowed from her with a measure of gratitude. The soft gasp in response and the arching of the girls body into his arms told Subaru that she was experiencing the bliss his bite gave.

Seishirou watched as Subaru indulged in his meal, fighting away a stab of jealousy to see the girl writhe in his embrace. Reason told him that since Subaru had already taken blood from him once today, to do so again would weaken him substantially and Subaru would be a fool to refuse something given to him so freely. Then there was another part of him, the perverse part, which enjoyed seeing Subaru perform this act of utter dominance upon another.

"We found you through one of our agents monitoring the supply of donated blood in this city. There was a discrepancy, enough to account for the feeding of one vampire. We traced it back to you," Megumi informed them clinically while everyone watched Subaru drink. "To keep our numbers under control, we demand that all newly born vampires present themselves to me."

It was a while before Subaru recovered enough to answer. He lapped up the last of the blood from the servant and automatically applied the coagulant in his saliva to heal her, before releasing the youth with an appreciative caress. She clung to him but when he let her go, she reluctantly returned to her feet and left the room, presumably to get some rest.

He sank back into a chair, not quite fully restored from his ordeal. He'd never been staked before and he could safely say that he didn't want to be ever again.

"I didn't know anything about you," Subaru said softly. "I don't want to be involved with any vampires. I just want to be left alone." He couldn't stop himself from shuddering with the fear that associating with any vampires would bring him back into Kosarous grasp once again.

The Prince frowned. "Who sired you?" she asked, a bit surprised that the Sumeragi apparently knew nothing of their secret society. Without exception, fledgling vampires had to report within a few days of their turning. Failure for a sire to bring in his new child was a serious offence, usually punishable by banishment.

The Princes tone must have held some hidden power because Subaru was compelled to answer immediately. "K-Ko-sarou," he blurted out, stammering from the compulsion. He hated saying the name and winced but stopped himself from cringing pathetically. He wasnt so lost and without pride that he would that. Besides, he knew that cringing before a room full of predators would do no good. He had escaped once, and if it was necessary, he would migrate to another city if he had to, and escape again.

The murmur among the assembled vampires signaled that they were familiar with the name. Megumis face grew taut, as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth. It had been nearly a century since her last encounter with the notorious rogue, but she still remembered his deadly obsessive tendencies and the horrors that he inflicted on his offspring. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "You have my sympathy."

"What does this mean?" Seishirou cut in, not at all liking the way Subaru had been forced to reveal the name of his sire. He reached over and placed a possessive hand on the Sumeragi's shoulder, hoping to make it clear to the others in the room that Subaru was his.

"Kosarou has been a rogue long since before I took over as Prince of this city," Megumi began. "He's been nothing but a thorn in my side since then, but hes always been careful to keep his activities low-key. He preys upon young men, recklessly creating new children without permission. There is a sizable reward for the one who can bring him in dead or alive."

She eyed Subaru with pity. She had seen Kosarou's other offspring and the effects of his abuse on them. Most of them were broken people, unable to function properly in society, whether human or vampire. The Sumeragi must be exceptional to have escaped his clutches.

"Since the fault is not yours, I will not hold anything against you for breaking the law," she added with a condescending nod. A glint of her eye was the only sign of her sympathy.

"I'll kill him," the Sakurazukamori murmured quietly.

Megumi's keen ears heard him from across the room. "It's easier said than done," she warned. "Though I know you are very good at what you do, it would still be extremely dangerous."

Subaru shook himself to regain his composure, rebuilding that stoic faade hed taken on to face the world. Without it, he would fall to pieces.

"No, Seishirou-san," he said, levelly. "There will be no need for you to go near him. I just I just want never to be with him again, ever."

With some effort, he pushed himself to his feet and addressed Megumi directly. "I don't know very much about being a vampire," he said, trying not to make his distaste of his state too obvious. It wasn't Megumis fault and polite as ever, he bowed as he added, "If you have any pointers, I would be grateful."

Megumi smiled, then got to her feet. "Why don't you take a walk with me, Sumeragi-san, Sakurazuka-san? This is hardly the place to discuss such things."

"Your Highness," one of the seated vampires called out. "Aren't we going to discuss the housing situation?"

"Hiroshi can carry on the meeting without me. This won't take very long." She then walked over to Subaru, her full height barely reaching his shoulders. "Right this way," she gestured, leading them out of the room. One of the servants discreetly walked some distance behind them, clearly there to assure the Prince's safety.

Subaru followed the female vampire. On first sight, she didn't appear imposing enough to be the leader of all the vampires in the city. Now, walking beside her, he could feel her presence pressing like a velvet vellum weight on his mind, soft and soothing but rich and significant nonetheless. Royal was the word that came to mind. Shed demonstrated her power over him earlier and for that, Subaru was wary. He hadn't had a good experience with vampires in general-- getting turned by an abusive creature and staked by another was enough to make him wish never to encounter any others. Too bad, he had to count himself amongst their fraternity.

The two followed Megumi to the top of the building, where they spilled out onto a parapet with a huge glass covered structure in the middle. Megumi waved them through a thick frosted door, allowing them to precede her. Once inside, Subaru paused to take in his surroundings. He could feel Seishirou's comforting warmth behind him and wondered just what the man was thinking about tonights events. From what he recalled, Seishirou had almost seemed concerned when he first opened his eyes. For now, Subaru wasnt sure what to make of that.

The sweet scent of night flowering blooms filled the air. Subaru gazed in awed silence at the number of plants in the huge conservatory positioned at the top of the skyscraper. The place was almost like a jungle, the trees swaying slowly in the artificial air circulating around the structure. The air was heavy, wet and moist and in the dim starlight, the place took on a mysterious aura. Being the Prince of the city had its compensations if Megumi could live in such luxury.

"Most of us weren't given a choice when we were turned," the lady Prince began, walking over towards a trellis covered with delicate, white flowers. She plucked one and rolled it around in her hand. "The best we can do is support and look after each other. So long as you obey the law, you will always have somewhere to turn."

She turned and gave Seishirou a look, noticing the numerous bite marks adorning his neck and smiled with pleased amusement. "I see that youve been feeding Sumeragi-san. Have the two of you slept together?" she asked delicately. At Seishirou's frown, she clarified. "It's a common practice for one of our kind to take a mortal as a primary source of blood. Also, the sexual activity tends to increase our power temporarily."

A strangled choke sounded from Subaru. "Wh-what?" Subaru stammered. He waved his hands frantically, feeling appallingly gauche. No matter what he'd gone through, it still embarrassed him to talk about such things as _sex, _especially in the presence of a woman.

"It's not like that at all! Seishirou-san has nothing to do with this," he protested, a flush rising in his cheeks, thanks to his newly digested meal. "In fact, I don't even know what he's doing here..." His voice trailed away as he cocked his head at Seishirou, trying to puzzle out what happened between his getting staked and wakening in Megumis conference room.

Seishirou chuckled, finding the question and Subaru's answer terribly amusing. "Subaru-kun is far too gentle to drink from an unwilling mortal."

"That is a trait you will lose after a few decades of living this way," Megumi said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Survival becomes more important than kindness."

She paused, letting the pure white blossom fall from her fingers. "Your efforts are appreciated, Sakurazuka-san, but I must ask that you reconsider your offer to kill Kosarou. He's from the same generation as I am. This means that he is roughly my equal in power. I don't want to see any others hurt by him."

"Thank you for the warning, but when I promise to kill someone," Seishirou said, his smile feral and deadly. "That person will die."

"But why would you want to kill him?" Subaru butted in, his voice grim and displeased. He didn't like being ignored while the two of them talked like he wasnt there. Seishirou was behaving like an idiot and he wasn't going to encourage him. This had to be settled between them and he wasnt going to wait until they got to a more private spot.

"What K-Kosarou-san did to me cannot be undone. If its anything, it's my fight. So if I am staying away from him, why on earth would you want to involve yourself?" The exasperation in Subaru's voice was undeniable. He was frightened for Seishirous safety, although he wasn't going to tell that to the man, knowing it would be a challenge on his pride.

"He violated you, therefore I must defend what is mine and kill him," Seishirou replied, his face that of complete solemnity.

With a great effort of will, Subaru resisted rolling his eyes at that attitude. He opened his mouth to argue further but Megumi spoke first.

"Before you go any further," Megumi said, interrupting the other two. "I must tell you what is and isn't allowed. It's important that you understand our law and the consequences for breaking it."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow but decided to be a gentleman and allow her to continue.

"First, you aren't allowed to kill a mortal human without my permission. Second, you may not sire any new offspring without permission. Third, you do not kill or injure another vampire unless he is found guilty of breaking the law. Fourth, all vampires within the city limits must have presented themselves to me. Lastly, you are to do whatever it takes to hide our presence from normal humans. That is it." She paused, allowing them to digest everything.

Subaru shook his head at her. "All I want is to be left alone. I don't ever want to be involved with any vampire or come in contact with any vampire ever," he said stubbornly. "As for other humans, its too late now. Seishirou-san knows all about me, so do my family. And I will not abandon them." He didn't like someone telling that he was subject to her laws, especially since he wasnt a vampire of his own volition. As for not abandoning Seishirou, he had mixed feelings about it. His heart whispered that perhaps it would be better to never see Seishirou again, but Subaru knew that if he ever made that decision, the next day would be the day he walked out into the sun.

"Sumeragi-san," Megumi said softly, touching his arm. "I said normal humans. Sakurazuka-san and your family are practitioners of the magical arts. They do not fear or despise our kind. You haven't knowingly broken any laws."

"Though I am not bound by your laws, Megumi-san," Seishirou reminded her.

"But you should know them, since you are Sumeragi-san's protector, are you not?" she asked, an ironic smile twisting her lips. She had him there. Even if he refused to admit it, Seishirou was showing all the symptoms of a man obsessed.

Seishirou thought about that question before replying. "I suppose I am now."

"Good. Then he can stay with you until we have dealt with Kosarou. He has a number of vampires loyal to him in this city. It's possible that if we were able to find you, he will too. Please be safe," she said, compassion shining in her dark eyes. Subaru's situation nearly broke her heart, having lived through the nightmare of abuse by one's sire herself.

Subaru was too busy gaping at Seishirou to notice her pitying look. "H-how, w-why my protector?" he burst out, gulping in wide-eyed shock. Seishirou-san was astounding him by turns. Yet he remained suspicious of Seishirou's motives. Was he putting on an act for Megumi's benefit? It didn't seem that there would be any point, but how else was he supposed to explain this declaration? Perhaps it was the challenge? Was Seishirou only after the thrill of going up against another hunter? If that was so

Subaru's reaction was obstinacy. "I don't need a protector. I'm fine alone! I'll I'll just be careful!" he insisted. He'd survived safely for the last few months with the help of his family. Kosarou would never find him, not if he hid more carefully. Regretfully, he decided he wouldn't be able to see Seishirou for a while if the man insisted on behaving in a way that would put him in direct danger.

"Sumeragi-san, please," the Prince said, with a bit more force in her voice. She might be short in stature and delicate in appearance, but she was a natural leader. If Subaru was too proud to accept the assistance he was being offered, she would make him take it. "I know what you've been through. There is no shame in accepting help from another. We can prevent him from taking you again."

It wasn't that Subaru was too proud. A sinking fear lay in the pit of his stomach as his anxiety for Seishirou grew. He knew exactly what Kosarou was capable of and there was no way he would willingly expose Seishirou to that danger. If Subaru was the source of the problem, then he would remove his presence from Seishirou's orbit, no matter the cost to his heart.

As the other two pressed, Subaru grew more obstinate. "No thank you," Subaru said, politely but firmly, in tones that signaled he'd made up his mind. "Seishirou-san, you don't have to worry about me. After tonight, you wont see me again." He bowed to Megumi. "I will be careful. I have no wish to return to K-Kosarou-san." He was ashamed that he couldn't even say the rogue vampires name without stuttering but just the thought of Kosarou was enough to make him shudder with fear.

"A pity," Megumi said, taking a step towards him. "You're a good person, but I'm afraid you must learn to trust the right people." With that, she reached up and tapped his forehead. She was so unassuming that the young vampire hadnt even expected that particular move. Her magic overwhelmed him, pouring through his senses until he finally collapsed from the strain. As he toppled backwards, Seishirou quickly moved to catch him before he hit the ground.

"He'll sleep for at least eight hours," she explained before Seishirou could get angry with her. "Take him home so that he'll be forced to stay during the day. We'll keep in touch." With that, she turned away, her posture an obvious dismissal.

"I'll cover my windows and prepare the spare bedroom then," Seishirou replied. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to convince Subaru to stay with him without the Prince's insistence.

Seishirou scooped him easily into his arms and exited. The trip back was short, even though he had to exert himself once more to fly from building to building, occasionally looking down at the cool bundle he held.

Subaru was as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps even more so. Now that he had a rival vying for possession over him, Seishirou was filled with a strong desire to protect and keep him. It might be possessive, but it was the strongest emotion that Seishirou had felt in a long time. This rogue vampire had no right to claim something that didnt belong to him. Seishirou indulged in fantasies of what he would do to Subaru's sire as he walked into his house. He was going to make the other pay, no matter that Subaru might protest. He chuckled, thinking the young vampire should have more faith in him. It was a good thing Subaru was unconscious or hed have been shocked by the wicked smile spreading on Seishirou face while he contemplated on the most painful means at his disposal to kill.

Walking to the spare room, Seishirou laid his burden down on the bed, though Subaru was hardly a burden, weighing as little as he did. He hurried to pull the drapes tightly shut, for he didnt want that pristine skin marked by the burning rays of the sun. Just to be safe, he proceeded to go around the house, covering every window well enough so that not a single beam of sunlight would be able to enter. By the time he was finished, a pounding sakanagi headache was thrumming behind Seishirous skull. He was going to have to remember not to exert himself so much in the future, although that might be easier said than done. Subaru was proving to be quite a handful. On the other hand, he reflected that he hadnt enjoyed himself so much in years.

He brushed a brow over Subarus forehead and chuckled. Silly, Subaru-kun for trying to resist. You're mine, just you remember that. That fact established, Seishirou settled himself into an armchair beside Subaru's bed and slept.

Notes:

Megumi is female but referred to as Prince of the City. A lot of our vampire information comes from White Wolfs Vampire: The Masquerade and some bits we made up. :-p Vampires are fabulous creatures, as you can customize them to fit your story. As one of our pre-readers said, Megumi reminds her of Sir Integral from Hellsing. I agree, except that Megumi can kick bigger ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Subaru didn't wake from Megumi's enforced sleep until the sun was high in the sky. As the geas upon him finally lifted and he was able to struggle awake, his first awareness was that this wasn't his bed. For a moment, he almost panicked thinking he was back with his sire, but fortunately good sense prevailed. He could see that this wasn't the underground room of Kosarou's mansion. Then he turned his head and it all became clear.

He sat up abruptly and glared at Seishirou. "What am I doing here?" he demanded.

Seishirous eyes fluttered open when he heard Subarus voice. It took only a few moments for him to regain full alertness. "Megumi-san thought it was best that you stay with me for a while. I happen to see the logic in that, so I took you back here."

He stood up in a smooth flowing motion, stretching his long limbs, cramped from sitting too long. "Go ahead and use the shower if you like. I covered up all the windows."

At the mention of the windows, Subaru's head swirled around to them. He swallowed nervously. He could feel the pulsing heat from beyond the heavy curtains, the fire of the sun that would spell a painful and eternal death for him waiting to flood into the room just from a flick open of the fabric. If Seishirou chose, he could destroy Subaru so easily, yet he hadn't.

"You really meant it when you said you would protect me?" Subaru asked. "Why? This shouldn't involve you." The reasons for his obstinacy were clear. It would be fatal for Seishirou to get into a fight with Kosarou. Subaru would do anything in his power to prevent that outcome. He had to make Seishirou see some sense.

"I take care of what belongs to me," he replied stubbornly. "Besides, the chances are better if there are two of us in a fight instead of just you." Seishirou leaned over the bed and grasped Subaru's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look up into his mismatched eyes. "Do you really think I wouldn't feel anger, or jealousy if Kosarou took you again? I won't let you go back to him, do you understand?"

A slight tremble of reaction was all Subaru allowed himself while gazing into those hard implacable eyes. No, not another thing to feel guilty over... He'd already suffered the worst pangs of remorse over the loss of Seishirou's eye. Subaru simply could not put him in danger of his life now. Why didn't Seishirou just understand that he was the only reason why he hadn't killed himself? That he was the only reason why Subaru had survived his time with Kosarou. The thought of seeing him again was the only thing that had sustained him during those dark nights filled with pain and humiliation. And now, the idiot was thinking of rushing into a fight. Subaru, while awed by Seishirou's confidence, though he wished a measure of it for himself, also cursed that attitude for placing them in this situation.

"Don't you understand anything? I don't want to fight! I won't go back to him! I'd die first!" he declared heatedly.

"I'm an assassin, Subaru-kun. For me, killing is an art and I will kill him," the Sakurazukamori said with vast determination. Before Subaru had a chance to protest, Seishirou leaned in further and kissed him firmly, keeping one hand on his chin and wrapping the other around his back. Even despoiled, Subaru was still beautiful. Seishirou would have him, and there wasnt anyone, human or inhuman who could take Subaru away from him.

Subaru had to tell himself firmly that this was Seishirou, not Kosarou, who was kissing him so thoroughly to stop himself from whimpering in fright. It proved to be difficult. His body's reaction at being forcibly kissed was to cower and go limp, and that's what he did as he closed his eyes to what was happening. He'd been in a position where kisses were taken from him far too often. He knew how to kiss back of course, for that was something demanded of him occasionally, but his initial and natural response was to just lie back and wait until his sexual aggressor was done.

"Look at me," Seishirou demanded, his hand moving from Subarus chin to softly caress his cheek. He knew that he would have to handle the Sumeragi with care if he was going to try and overcome the damage that had been done to him. It wasnt going to come easily either. He would have to slowly introduce Subaru to his touch and gradually ease his fears.

He wondered then why he even bothered to invest so much time and effort in someone who was so emotionally damaged. The little boy that amused him so much had been replaced by this beautiful, yet broken creature. Was it because he was trying to reclaim what should have rightfully been his, or was it something deeper than that? Seishirou drove the stray thoughts from his mind and focused on what he was trying to accomplish. Now was not the time to let his mind wander. If Subaru could be trained into fear, he could be trained out of itor at least that's what Seishirou optimistically supposed.

"Look at my face. Listen to my voice. You can smell me and feel the heat from my body," he said, schooling his voice to sound low and soothing. "I am different from him in so many ways. I won't hurt you." He continued to gently caress the young man before brushing a soft kiss across his lips. He supposed that Subaru had never been kissed like this by this sire; he would give Subaru everything Kosarou wouldn't. He would make Subaru trust him.

Old habits died hard and Subaru was used to doing what he was told despite all the changes he'd gone through. So he welcomed Seishirou's instructions gladly and relaxed into the embrace. Little feather-light kisses dusted his face and they were different enough from Kosarou's forced kisses that he didn't feel upset by them.

He made a murmur of appreciation for Seishirou's tenderness although he knew the Sakurazukamori was doing his best to distract him from their argument over fighting his sire. For the moment, it was working. Slowly, he parted his lips while his body unconsciously pressed itself up against Seishirou, as if hungry for his warmth.

"That's it," Seishirou whispered, settling next to him on the bed and pulling Subaru into his lap. "Put your hands on me," he instructed in a gentle but firm manner, certain that that would be something else the Sumeragi had never known. He kept all of his movements and touches soft and slow, trying to keep from startling him.

Subaru had to force himself not to shudder when he was placed in Seishirou's lap. It made him feel small and vulnerable but there was nothing threatening in any of Seishirou's moves and he soon found himself relaxing. Following as he instructed, Subaru started his own tentative exploration of Seishirou's body.

He ran his fingers over Seishirou's shoulders, down his chest to feel the thud of his strong heart thumping rhythmically just below the surface of his skin. That's when Subaru became painfully aware of one thing.

He was hungry. Very hungry. Seishirou's body pulsed with life and Subaru wanted it.

He pulled back, guilty for wanting so badly to taste his blood again. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to hide the play of emotions that flittered across his face.

"Do it, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said quietly, combing his fingers through the thick tangle of Subaru's hair. He had accepted the fact that any time he did something like this with Subaru, he would end up being a meal for the hungry vampire. Surprisingly, he didn't mind that at all. The Sumeragi depended on him for blood, and he was sure his blood was much more satisfying than packets of donated stuff.

Subaru's eyes met Seishirou's uncertainly. "I don't want to take from you all the time," he said, miserable about the situation in which he'd put Seishirou. He didn't want the older man to think that Subaru considered him food.

"Remember that I heal faster than normal humans. I can regenerate what you take from me quickly," Seishirou told him. This was true to some degree. He was capable of accelerating the healing process by drawing power from the Tree. The only catch was that he would have to kill a bit more often to make up for it.

The fact that Seishirou was willing and would heal eased Subaru's conscience. Deftly, he undid the buttons at his collar and sank his fangs into the tender flesh. The flow of blood brought renewed ecstasy to the both of them.

Seishirou would always be willing to offer his blood as long as it continued to feel this good. He held on tightly, his body swaying slowly with each sucking motion from Subarus lips, riding the waves of pleasure that emanated from the act. Besides, it did his ego good to know that he had something that could drive Subaru mad with hunger.

_Yummy_, was the only thought Subaru was capable of thinking as he drank. Since his change, Subaru had only drunk to satisfy his hunger. It was a craving that denied no refusal, creating ravenous mindless demons if any vampire was kept for too long from satisfying the hunger. Nevertheless, the taste of blood never appealed to him, whether cold from a packet, or warm from some unwitting victim that Kosarou had fetched for him. However, now, for some reason, Subaru wished he could only drink Seishirou's blood forever. He wondered if he was just biased. Did the blood taste wonderful because Seishirou was his special person or was there something special about the Sakurazukamori's blood?

At any rate, that was a thought for examination later. He had to stop or he would harm Seishirou. So he did.

"Thank you," he said finally, his eyes shining with gratitude. A small smile graced his bloodstained lips and the expression ironically transformed him until he looked all of sixteen and innocent again.

Seishirou couldn't help but chuckle at the perfectly adorable look on Subarus face. He reached over and gave his hair a gentle ruffle. It was simply amazing what a little smile could do for Subaru's looks. He froze that image in his mind, certain that there were few things more beautiful.

"I'm going to go clean up," he said, wiping his neck clean of a small smear of blood. "You can explore the house if you like."

Subaru sat and watched him depart from the room, feeling bereft. Cleaning up sounded like a fine idea, so he climbed out of the bed and went in search of a bathroom. There was one adjourning the room he was in and he was glad to see the windows neatly covered. Seishirou had apparently put some thought into his safety when he brought him here last evening.

He swiftly stripped his clothes, wincing at the sight of the spot of blood on his shirt-Seishirou's blood, or was it the girl's? He wasn't sure, but whosever it was, it only made him feel even more guilty. While some might say it was the natural way of things, for a predator to consume a weaker prey, for Subaru to survive in this manner was abhorrent to all the principles he'd grown up with. His inclination was to help people, but now, he couldn't even help himself. Greatly upset, he ducked beneath a stream of hot water, hoping to wash this stain upon his soul away.

Naturally, it was a futile exercise.

Sometime later, he emerged, wrapped in a fluffy oversized bathrobe, determined that even if he was beyond redemption, Seishirou was not. It would be unfair for Subaru to rely upon him to solve his problem with his sire, especially since Subaru wasn't even confident about Seishirou's chances of success. It wasn't what he'd come to Seishirou for anyway, but now that their lives had taken such a turn, Subaru resolved once again to find some way to make Seishirou abandon his vow to Megumi. Kosarou was too strong and the prospect of Seishirou hurt by him frightened Subaru more than he could ever express.

Seishirou came out of his room dressed in a fresh set of clothes. Seeing Subaru so cutely dwarfed in one of his bathrobes, he crept up behind him and put his arms around his waist.

"You know, I could lend you a set of clothes," he said, his lips pressed next to the Sumeragis ear. "It's at least another five hours until sundown. We'll have to find some way of amusing ourselves until then."

The hug almost inadvertently made Subaru do something he would regret. He choked down a feral growl, all his instincts on edge to resist, struggle and tear at the person who'd taken hold of him. He was no longer a trusting young man. And he didn't like being startled like this. If his heart could pump, it would have been racing at top speed.

As it was, he held himself stiffly for an instant before he calmed himself down. This was Seishirou, he told himself firmly over and over and confirmed the fact by twisting his head around to take a deep sniff of his warm freshly bathed human scent.

Then Seishirou's words registered "Amuse ourselves?" he asked, blinking. Something clicked within him. He'd heard those words before and knew what they meant, or at least he thought he knew. Why not, he thought, it would be a way to repay Seishirou.

"Seishirou-san do you want to fuck me?" he asked frankly. The old Subaru would never have said such a thing, but the new one would, though he was just repeating words learnt at the hands of his sire.

Seishirou raised an eyebrow, genuinely shocked to hear such words come out of Subarus mouth. Not that he was complaining about the offer, it was just something he would have to get used to hearing.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked. Seishirou certainly enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh as much as the next man, but he wasn't at all the type to take it from an unwilling or hesitant partner. He understood that victims of sexual abuse were often dysfunctional when it came to relationships after getting away from their abusers. Seishirou was curious. He wondered just how far Subaru was willing to go with him.

Subaru shrugged and turned elegantly in Seishirou's arms to face him. "If you like, I don't mind," he said. He truly was indifferent to the act. It always meant hurt for him, although he was aware that there could be great pleasure too. More importantly, Kosarou had always seemed to derive a great deal of satisfaction in taking him, becoming mellower in the aftermath. By his twisted logic, Subaru reasoned that if he could give Seishirou the same level of satisfaction, the other man would become less combative and inclined to battle his sire.

With a silent nod, Seishirou reached down to untie the bathrobes belt, pushing the terrycloth garment off his shoulders. It pooled at his feet, revealing Subaru's beautifully toned, pale body. Seishirou spent a few minutes just looking, running his eyes up and down each delicate contour. The young vampire was frail and delicate but there was hidden strength in him. Only a fool would not see it. To have survived so much, Seishirou could only wonder.

He reached out to touch his shoulders. Leaning forward, he once more took Subaru's lips in a gentle kiss. This was something he'd never tire of. Even though those lips were cool as death, they were still soft and pliable. It was a combination of sensations he couldnt give a name to, but Seishirou decided he liked it.

This time, Subaru was prepared for the press of warm lips upon his. He opened his mouth and accepted Seishirou's caress, allowing himself to enjoy the play of tangled tongues and soft lips fusing.

His mind, however, wasn't just focused on the kiss but more on what was to come. Making no effort to undo Seishirou's clothes, he ran his hands sensuously down his sides, to arrive at his intended destination. Nimble fingers unfastened the top button, and then slowly slid the zipper down in a soft rustle of metal. He fumbled somewhat when he met the barrier of underwear, seemingly surprised to discover them there but easily met the challenge by slipping his hand within and massaging the flesh there to hardness.

When he judged Seishirou was ready, he detached himself from the other man. Unfazed by his nudity, yet another sign that this was quite a different Subaru, he padded over to the bed and clambered in.

With a tremulous smile, he turned on his knees and bowed down, presenting his rear to Seishirou. He turned his face away; resting his cheek on the soft covers while his hands gripped his ass cheeks and held them open in readiness. It was an utterly degrading and supplicant position but one that his sire had spent time impressing upon him as his right.

Subaru closed his eyes and braced for the painful invasion of his body that was to come.

Seishirou stopped and felt his blood run cold. So this was the extent of the damage Kosarou had inflicted on his Subaru. He could only stand there for a long moment, watching, aghast at the horror of what had become of the beautiful young Sumeragi. If he hadn't lusted after Kosarou's death before, he was ten times more determined to tear him to shreds now.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he bent down and picked up the bathrobe and tossed it over Subarus naked body. He couldn't tell if he was more disgusted or enraged with Subarus sire.

"Get up," he ordered, trying to keep his voice calm and even. He wasn't upset with Subaru. He had to remind himself of that. "I won't take you in such a manner."

Subaru flipped over in surprise, clutching the bathrobe that Seishirou had suddenly flung over him, his wide eyes reflecting his confusion at the sudden change in mood. Fear was his first reaction. The anger in the others tone was unmistakable. Why was Seishirou mad with him?

"S-Seishirou-san? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry" he hastened to apologize, without even knowing what he was supposed to be sorry for.

The expression Subaru wore was one of a frightened dear caught in the headlights, bracing for the impact of a blow. Seishirou stepped over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Despite what you may think, I dont derive any pleasure from humiliating anyone. I hunt and I kill, but I'm not a rapist." He pulled the robe around Subarus shoulders and found himself hugging him to calm the other mans trembling. This wasn't fair. He should have been the one to introduce Subaru to the world of sexuality. He could have prevented this.

_But you didnt because you had to prove a point._

Seishirou tried not to startle when he heard the Sakuras voice whispering to him in the back of his mind. He was used to its gentle mindvoice, though he hardly expected it to argue with him over this.

_There was no other choice,_ Seishirou insisted.

T_heres always a choice. Though now you had better rethink your plans. The spell cast by the Sumeragi girl is void. He won't kill you now._

_Later,_ the Sakurazukamori said, trying to focus on the matter at hand. _Well discuss this later._

"You didnt do anything wrong," he whispered to Subaru. "You just need to learn to respect yourself. I can't have sex with you until you do."

Subaru had no idea what Seishirou was talking about. A slew of questions flooded his mind. What was all this talk of respect? What did it have to do with sex? Wasn't this how people did it? Subaru was beginning to suspect that it wasn't so, at least not where Seishirou was concerned. But that left him a problem. If he was doing it all wrong, then what was the right way? Subaru began to worry that he would never be good enough for Seishirou.

He curled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, his misery evident. "I don't know what to do," he said, in a small, lost voice.

"It means you should derive pleasure from the act as well as I. It's about sharing pleasure, not one taking from the other," he replied quietly. Seishirou leaned over and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"I have a job I need to do today, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for a while. Think about what I said. You're worth more than what you think." With that, he zipped up his pants and left the room. He needed to clear his head, so the walk would do him good. Besides, the Sakura needed feeding to help replenish all the blood hed been donating. Seishirou grabbed his coat and left the house.

Sex wasn't something Subaru was comfortable thinking about. If he had a choice, he'd never do it. Perhaps that might be best. But why then did he feel so sad when Seishirou rejected him?

For a long time, he sat and stared blankly at the empty doorway, lost in thought. More questions than answers came to him, leaving him in a morass of self-doubt. Eventually, he stirred, an innate awareness informing him that sundown had arrived.

After all that pondering, Subaru came to a dismal conclusion. He'd failed to get Seishirou to agree not to fight his sire. That meant that he had to find some other way to prevent the two of them from ever meeting. Given that the common factor between the two of them was Subaru, the young vampire resolved to remove his presence from the Sakurazukamori's life. Seishirou had his own burdens to bear with his job, and the last thing Subaru wished was to become another burden. Despite all that had happened to him, Subaru was determined to be able to stand on his own two feet, to be strong enough so Seishirou could think him worthy. Exactly what would count as worthy, Subaru didn't know, shelving that to the back of his mind for later rumination.

Subaru got up and dressed. As he departed Seishirou's house, he was grateful the Sakurazukamori hadn't returned. Otherwise, he suspected Seishirou wouldn't have let him go.

His apartment was a cold and lonely place when he returned. He slumped down into the couch, still stewing over his situation, running into dead ends in the maze of the questions in his mind. The only thing he was sure of was that he should never see Seishirou again.

But the Sumeragi didn't have much time to sit around and think. Three pairs of eyes watched him, ready to strike when their leader gave the signal.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, the wood easily splintering to pieces as a tall, bearded man forced his way into the apartment. Another leapt out of the closet and a third rushed out of the bedroom. The vampires, all armed with wooden stakes surrounded Subaru on the couch, their eyes eager for bloodshed.

"It was foolish for you to run away," the bearded vampire said, his voice low and ominous. "If you come with us quietly, Kosarou-sama is willing to make your punishment swift. Perhaps he'll be merciful since you were always his favorite," he growled, expressing his displeasure at being ranked lower than the Sumeragi in his masters eyes.

Surprise and consternation flashed through Subaru and then, an intense rage seized him. Normally the mention of Kosarou's name by one of his minions would reduce him to a quivering mass of helpless terror, but this, on top of all his fear and frustration with Seishirou and suddenly Subaru didn't care. He'd fled from his sire and he was never going back, no matter what.

"No," he said, his voice as cold as ice. That single word was all the warning the three vampires got.

Even for a vampire, Subaru was fast. His change had only enhanced his natural talents and now combined, proved to be a powerful weapon in his arsenal. With a single flowing motion, Subaru leaped into the air and swung his leg out, knocking the stake held so threateningly at him out of one opponent's hand. The same kick reached the second vampire and connected with his jaw, seemingly tapping it but with enough force to send the creature slamming into a wall. Still in the air, Subaru made a half turn, grabbed the stake in the midst of its flying trajectory to the ground, and finished the turn by stabbing his third foe right through the chest.

A split second later, Subaru landed on the floor and glared balefully at the bearded vampire. "I'm never going back, Ajiano," he said through gritted teeth. "I will kill all of you if you don't leave me alone."

Ajiano merely shrugged. "We were given orders. The master doesn't take kindly to failure." He lunged forward, pulling a dagger out of his boot and throwing it at the Sumeragi. Subaru turned just enough for it to miss his heart, but the silvery blade embedded itself into his shoulder. Finding him distracted for just a fraction of a second, the vampire pounced and attempted to wrestle him to the ground.

The cold rage that seized Subaru didn't let him feel his injury, though his shoulder went numb momentarily. But even at a disadvantage, with his movement restricted, the Sumeragi was formidable.

He tumbled backwards, Ajiano on top of him. He let the momentum carry the two of them for just a split second before heaving his legs up and kicking Ajiano off, right over his head. Swiftly, Subaru half rolled over and scrambled up, and with vicious yank, pulled the knife from his shoulder. With a snarl, he launched himself at his foe, one hand tightening in a death grip around his throat, so hard that the windpipe was crushed. Pushing Ajiano down, he thrust the knife with incredible accuracy into his chest and jerked down, slicing the ribcage right open. Releasing his hold on the weapon, Subaru thrust his fingers into the gap, reached in and with calm deliberation pulled the heart right out.

Blood from the severed aorta splashed on Subaru's face as he studied his trophy before dropping it distastefully on the ground. He directed his attention at the third vampire, who had regained his feet and was staring aghast at him.

"I am never going back," he repeated. "Do I have to kill you too?"

The third vampire didnt have to be told twice. After seeing his leader killed in such a grotesque fashion, he scrambled out the door and fled without looking back.

He ran quickly back to his master, who made a habit of changing locations every so often. This time, Kosarous home was a rather quaint, Western style mansion that was in a much better state of repair than his previous lair. The bloodied vampire hobbled inside and descended the short flight of stairs into the basement.

Kosarou sat in a plush armchair, reclining and watching television. It would have seemed a perfectly normal thing, except for the naked young man seated on the floor next to his chair. A fine silver chain ran from a collar around the slaves neck to Kosarous hand. He toyed with his end of the chain as he watched, barely acknowledging the presence of his injured servant.

"Kosarou-sama," he said, carefully kneeling before his master. "Ajiano is dead. Tetsuo as well." The young vampire shook and cowered before Kosarou, expecting his punishment to be harsh.

"And you didnt bring Subaru back?" he asked, not even bothering to look at his minion.

"N-no, master, but he was more powerful than we anticipated," he stuttered, staring at the crimson, shag carpeting. "I-I ran so I c-could report to you."

"How thoughtful," the vampire lord said smoothly, giving the silver chain an abrupt yank, pulling the naked man close so that his head was positioned in between his masters legs. Kosarou pet the man's hair almost lovingly before he looked up at the cowering servant. "But you failed. I'm not tolerant of servants who fail me." He waved his hand and two other vampires, dressed in black suits came and grabbed the frightened servant.

"He's yours to do with as you please," Kosarou said with a half-yawn. "When you're done, throw him out just before the sun rises. He will burn for his failure."

"No master!" the servant howled as he was dragged off. "I'll do anything! Please!"

The pleas were ignored as Kosarou returned his attention to the television. The door slammed as the minion was taken away. Finally, Kosarou looked down at his chained slave.

"Now my pet, let me show you what Subaru used to do for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seishirou arrived just as Subaru was finishing cutting the heart out from the staked vampire in his home. The soft footfall alerted the vampire that he wasn't alone and he started up immediately, ready for another attack. The sight of Seishirou at his doorway brought him to an abrupt stop.

Suddenly Subaru was aware of how he looked-- blood splattered, knife in one hand, and a disgusting mass of heart tissue in the other. It must have presented an appalling sight.

"Seishirou-san" he whispered, not knowing how to explain, or where to even begin explaining.

"Why did you leave?" Seishirou asked, sounding a bit more concerned than he intended. He wasn't surprised that Subaru chose to leave after sundown, but seeing him kneeling on the floor and covered in blood was certainly a shock. "You know that no matter where you run to, I'll follow you. You're not sparing me any trouble by doing this."

Seishirou was fully aware of the Sumeragi's altruistic nature and the way he put himself in danger to protect those he cared for. He assumed that this latest stunt was the result of that. Stepping over the body of the staked vampire, he walked over towards him.

"I want you to come back with me," he insisted.

Subaru straightened, dropping the knife and heart from his hands with a sickening splat. A guilty expression stole over his face, as if he was a child that had been caught doing something naughty. But that lasted only a moment. He shook himself and squared his shoulders.

"I don't need your protection. I think this speaks for itself," he said in a grim voice while waving his bloodstained hand at the corpses. Drops of crimson splattered across the room. "Did you think I sought you out because I needed you to protect me? I don't need that, Seishirou-san."

"I will protect you, because I promised I would. And I will," Seishirou stubbornly insisted. "You can either accept it graciously, or put up with me following you everywhere. Besides," he said as he pulled a bottle out of his coat pocket. "I bled the man I killed today. I thought you might like something better than the refrigerated packets you have here."

The deep crimson bottle in his hands was a testament to how much he kept to his promises. Protecting Subaru not only meant keeping him safe from bodily harm, but making sure he ate properly as well.

Subaru blinked. Now Seishirou wanted to feed him blood from the people he killed? Subaru wasn't sure how he wished to respond. It was as if Seishirou hadn't heard a word of what he'd told him. He was capable of taking care of himself and that included defending and finding food. Subaru wanted to be angry with Seishirou for doubting him, for not thinking him capable enough, but there was also something inside him that was warmed by the fact that Seishirou did care for him. He must care, mustn't he? Or why else would he go to such lengths to ensure his health and safety?

Or was there some other reason?

"Are you just doing this because I bit you? I'm sorry, Seishirou-san. I didn't know about that side effect," he said, after arriving at the only conclusion that he could. "You can fight it, I'm sure. You just have to stop following me around."

He started forward, making a shooing motion with his hands as if Seishirou was an unwanted stray that had followed him home but as he did so, the pain from his injured shoulder made him wince. He tried to hide it, not wishing Seishirou to have yet another thing to fuss over.

That statement made Seishirou pause. Subaru had bitten him at least five times, but he didn't think that with each successive bite, he felt any different towards the Sumeragi at all.

"Your bite doesnt affect me in that way," he replied after giving that some thought. "But that's not what I'm here to argue about. I'm here to take you home if it means I have to pick you up and carry you." Seishirou was quite adamant when he wanted to be. Subaru was acting like a spoiled child and he wasn't about to let him go off and get himself hurt if he had anything to say about it.

The Sumeragi could see that Seishirou meant every word. He really would pick him up and carry him off if Subaru continued to resist. Exhaustion was sweeping through him now that the adrenaline rush from his fight was over and opposing Seishirou's will was unexpectedly tedious. Scanning the wreck of his apartment, he also realized he couldn't continue living here; at least not until after some massive cleaning up could be done. Besides if Kosarou knew of this address then he might come for him again. He had to fight hard to suppress a shudder at that thought. All these factors combined eventually convinced Subaru it would be easier to just let Seishirou have his way at least for now.

Signing with resignation, he nodded his agreement. "All right, I'll go with you. But I need to clean up. I'm covered in blood. And I need to call my grandmother to see if she can arrange for someone to come clean up this place."

Before Subaru could say another word, two clouds of pink petals descended upon the mutilated corpses and covered them in a floral shroud. Like a swarm of angry bees, each body was devoured, leaving only the distinct scent of sakura in their wake. Not a fleck of blood was left, save for what Subaru had managed to get on himself. Seishirou smiled smugly and fished out a cigarette from his pocket.

"You'll just need to clean yourself up and then we can go. Bring a few changes of clothes," he suggested, a pleased smirk on his lips. He pocketed the bottle and leaned back against the wall, lighting a cigarette and inhaling a deep satisfied breath. He would make Subaru drink his offering later.

Subaru merely raised an eyebrow at Seishirou's ostentatious display. He knew it was supposed to impress him and he was impressed, but he also wanted to laugh at how cute Seishirou looked when he was being overeager. Except that thankfully he didn't, knowing that Seishirou's ego couldn't stand it.

Capitulating, he did as he was told and packed his bags. Soon, they were back in the comfort of Seishirou's home. Once there, he allowed Seishirou to lead him to the bedroom. With a weary sigh, he slumped into the soft bed, his shoulder feeling as if it were on fire from the knife wound. Silver hurt, a lot, as he was discovering.

Without preamble, Seishirou retrieved a handy med kit, moved to sit down next to Subaru and very carefully removed his shirt. Silently, he applied a bit of disinfectant to the wound before he proceeded to stitch it closed. He was very impressed at how the Sumeragi was handling the pain, making no more than a soft hiss. A knife wound this deep would have caused substantial agony but Seishirou didnt have any anesthesia, at least nothing that would work on a vampire.

"There," he said when he was finished, wrapping the shoulder with gauze. "I'll help you change the dressing when you wake up tomorrow night, though it might be healed by then."

Subaru nodded tightly. "I think it'll be fine quite quickly. I mean, I healed from that stake fast enough," he said, grateful that the wound had closed within hours, although it might have been thanks to the blood donated from Megumi's female servant. He noticed that after any serious injury, drinking quantities of blood helped. Right now, he was thinking longingly of the packets in his refrigerator. Too tired to disguise it, his need showed clearly in his eyes as he stared at the throbbing vein on Seishirou's neck.

The hungered look in Subaru's eyes reminded Seishirou of the blood hed collected earlier. He got up and grabbed the bottle from his coat, pushing it into Subaru's hands.

"Take this for now. You can drink from me after you sleep," Seishirou promised. He stifled a yawn. Chasing after Subaru these days had made him more nocturnal than he usually was. He supposed he ought to get used to sleeping during the day.

The young vampire grudgingly took the container and drank. He made tiny delicate sips, lapping up all of the liquid neatly. Despite his hunger, he would show Seishirou that he wasn't one to guzzle. When he was done, he set the bottle down and stared at Seishirou, who was watching him lick his bloodstained lips with a strange intensity. Subaru couldnt help thinking that the other man was actually turned on watching him drink.

"Now what? I can't stay here indefinitely," he said, once again trying to address their situation.

"I don't see why not," Seishirou replied with infuriating calmness. "It would prevent anyone else from finding you the way Megumi did. You'll have me to drink from once a day and I can easily obtain as much blood as you need." He had thought their situation out carefully and was confident that he could protect Subaru. Thats if the young vampire would stop putting himself in danger. Besides, Subaru was interesting enough to keep around all the time.

Subaru's jaw dropped. "Huh? You I couldn't possibly!" he protested. It was strange that now that he had managed to get Seishirou to show he cared, Subaru wanted nothing more than to run away. He would have loved to stay, if not for the danger Kosarou presented. Seishirou's life was more important to him than his own happiness.

"What makes you think that if my sire comes, you could do anything to stop him? Have you forgotten that even I am stronger than you now?" Subaru spoke with heat, determined to be as brutal as possible. He knew that at the very least, Seishirou had to acknowledge that he'd lost to Subaru in the start of their chase just a few nights ago.

"I'll be able to fight him," Seishirou insisted, giving him an intense look. "I was unprepared when you fought me for the first time, but I won't be caught off guard again. Besides, I have a reason to fight Kosarou." As he said the name, he injected a measure of uncharacteristic venom into his voice, proving very plainly that this person had earned his death sentence.

Disturbed to be showing even that much emotion, Seishirou sought to change the subject. Checking his watch, he said, "It's four AM, the sun will be up soon. You should probably get some sleep and so should I for that matter."

However, Subaru wasn't going to let Seishirou distract and foist him off this time. With a huge effort, he expanded what little reserves he had and sprung to his feet. Grabbing Seishirou by the collar, he pushed him up against a wall, crying heatedly, "You fool! Haven't you figured it out yet, Seishirou-san? What it is that I want from you? It's not for protection against my sire. There is something far, far more important!"

What could be more important than self-preservation? the Sakurazukamori asked calmly, albeit somewhat startled by Subaru's outburst. Nevertheless, he had no fear. Seishirou watched him with inquisitive eyes. "Tell me then, because I simply can't fathom what you want from me." He had to swallow his pride to admit that, but he hoped it would at least calm the young onmyouji down.

Subaru shook his head in defeat. Seishirou was never going to figure it out. Deciding that telling him was perhaps the only way of saving him, Subaru heaved a sigh and did so.

"All through the time I was chained and a slave to my master, forced to do the most humiliating things, there was only thing that sustained me," he said, tears coming to his eyes. "And that one thing was the thought that you were alive; that I would one day get to see you again. What I want now is for you to give me a reason to live. I want you to give me a reason not to walk away from you and out into the sun."

He sank his head against Seishirou's shoulder, allowing his tears to sop into the soft fabric of his shirt, shuddering lightly with exhaustion beyond his physical body. "If anything happened to you what do you expect of me to do? Isn't your self-preservation most important?"

"How could I be that important to you?" Seishirou responded quietly, his arms moving to circle around Subaru, more out of instinct than anything else. Seishirou held the Sumeragi, allowing him to cry onto his shoulder. "I abandoned you after I killed your sister. I had no intention of revealing myself to you until..." Seishirou stopped mid-sentence, wondering if he really ought to tell Subaru exactly what his plans were after they parted six years ago. Subaru really didnt need any further emotional trauma.

"I don't know why, you just are," came the simple reply from the softly crying onmyouji.

"The fact that you are alive in this world is the only reason why I'm still sane. I know you don't care for me. That's why I couldn't tell you before. But please, if there's any way for me to convince you please, don't fight Kosarou-san," he begged.

"I have to," Seishirou replied softly, giving in to the desire to stroke the Sumeragis back comfortingly. "If I don't protect what is mine, then it will be taken away. You may not understand my motivations, but I'm not foolish enough to walk into a fight without preparation. Megumi-san offered her assistance and I intend to accept it. You'll just have to trust me."

There was the crux of the matter. Did Subaru trust Seishirou? If he had been asked this question before his discovery of his friend as the Sakurazukamori, Subaru's answer would have been an unequivocal yes. Now though

Suddenly Subaru realized that he did. He lifted his tear-stained eyes to meet Seishirou's steady gaze and gave him a smile, sweet and trusting. "All right, I'll trust you."

The admission cost him more than just words. As if a dam had broken, Subaru's strength ran out and his knees buckled, sending him slumping into Seishirou's arms. He shook his head sheepishly and tried to right himself but the other man simply grabbed him and swung him up into his arms.

"Seishirou-san!" he protested indignantly, almost like his 16-year old self again.

"Well then, the first order of business is for you to get some sleep," Seishirou said, carrying Subaru over to the bed and tucking him in. He smiled, feeling almost as if he was looking down on the boy he left six years ago. He sat down on the bed next to him, just watching.

"I'm going to see Megumi-san tomorrow night, then well figure out what to do next," he murmured, reaching out to stroke Subarus messy hair.

Subaru murmured his agreement and let sleep claim him, reassured that at least Seishirou had a plan.

---

Most people had absolutely no idea what a hassle it was to be the Vampire Prince of Tokyo. Most vampires coveted the position, for it seemed very grand and came with many perks; but the sheer amount of administrative work, the nitty gritty of keeping a bunch of ramshackle vampires in order in a city the size of Tokyo, day after day, was astonishing.

And then, there was the Grand Plan. Being a leader wasn't only about making sure things ran smoothly. It was also about planning for the future. Since vampires tended to live for practically forever, unless they met a violent end, (which was a likely fate given their violent nature) they needed a direction to follow. And that's where Megumi excelled.

So there she was, going through the latest population charts, considering whether to approve requests for new migrants to settle in her territory and other such mundane administrative matters at her desk. Being able to delegate things to minions was all very well and good, but Megumi prided herself in knowing about everything that was happening in her city.

Perhaps that was why the thought of the rogue Kosarou running around in Tokyo was such an irritation--not that she gave him that much thought most of the time. Her minions were searching and she had no doubt that they would find him eventually. She had all the time in the world. And when they found him, then he would die. It was as simple as that. Megumi was definitely not lacking in confidence.

She was so absorbed in her work, that she didnt notice the temperature in her office drop a few degrees. A pale mist slowly drifted from one of the air conditioning vents in the ceiling, trickling down the wall and pooling on the floor. Very slowly, the opaque mist solidified, forming a pair of arms and legs. It swirled like a silent tempest until it became almost human, leaving a male figure standing in its place.

The solidifying vampire grinned, the low light reflecting off his white fangs as he watched the industrious figure toil away at her desk. Unseating Megumi, Prince of Tokyo, was one of his grand ambitions.

Kosarou seemed to float a few inches above the floor as he glided across the carpet without making a sound. There was a numerical pad on the wall near the door, flickering intermittently as he approached it. Laying his hand over the keypad, he injected a slight current of magic through it, effectively deactivating the Princes state-of-the-art security system. It was almost painfully easy to thwart the technology made by humans sometimes. Fortunate for him that Megumi had come to rely on it.

He grinned when he noticed Megumi still hadnt detected his presence. Slowly, he crept over the desk, eyeing her slender neck, thinking that it would be a pleasure to grab it in his hand and squeeze until the vertebrae snapped under the pressure. But not yet. He would make her beg and plead for him to kill her. Perhaps if he were so motivated, he would take her to the pinnacle of vampiric pleasure and fuck her senseless before he killed her in a spectacular display of blood and broken bones.

Pushing his heinous fantasy aside, he slipped his hands around her, one clamping over her mouth and the other around her neck.

"Good evening Princess," he darkly purred, mocking her title. "Don't even bother screaming. If my calculations are correct, my servants should have slaughtered your guard by now." He grinned in cocky triumph. He was so going to enjoy this.

Megumi's eyes merely flashed with dismay to be caught off guard but her self-control held. Dropping the papers in her hands to the desk, she half turned to look lazily at Kosarou, waiting for him to state his demands. These sorts of rogues always had demands. But he would make a mistake and then Megumi would strike. In fact, Kosarou had already made one-- he hadn't killed her at his very first opportunity.

"That's a good girl," he crooned. With one hand still around her neck, Kosarou yanked her up out of her chair and pushed her into the wall, using his body weight to hold her immobile. He released her mouth and moved to grasp her wrist with his other hand, holding it above her head. "You're the only thing that stands in the way between me and absolute domination of this city." Then his expression went from smug, to serious. "You know where he is, don't you? I'm certain you have found my Subaru by now."

He grinned. First, he would beat out the information he wanted, then he would kill her. In his mind, his plan was flawless.

Megumi luxuriously allowed herself a moment to reflect on the strange priorities people had. Here he was, with her life supposedly in her hands and the power over an entire city in his grasp and Kosarou was obsessing about the Sumeragi. It was just so ironic that Megumi had to smile.

"Ah so, you want Sumeragi-san? Why? He's very pretty, but I suppose pretty boys aren't as much to my taste as they are to you. Is he the only one who ever ran away? He certainly can't be the only one who didn't want you," she taunted. She seemed totally unfazed to be in Kosarou's grip, in fact, she put up no resistance at all, allowing him to push her about as he would. But behind the rogue vampire, a dark spot on the wall began to move and congeal.

"The only one that dared run away," he corrected. "The more elusive, the more desirable, isn't that right, Princess?"

Kosarou leaned forward and began to slowly lick and suck at her neck, not yet breaking the skin. He was going to make this as drawn out as he could, completely confident that Megumis guards were already neutralized. Her skin was cool and smooth under his touch and her slender body was almost androgynous enough to resemble a prepubescent boy. This only fueled his desire to take her.

But he didn't get very far. It was now Kosarous turn to be caught off guard. He didn't even see the tendrils of translucent shadow approach him from behind.

It had gone far enough for Megumi. She would not allow anyone to molest her. Kosarou was going to die and she wasn't even going to entertain herself by dragging it out. With a twist of her power, the darkness lashed out, striking Kosarou so fast the rogue didn't even know what hit him, then their positions were reversed and Kosarou was now suspended in the air, bound by seemingly nothing but darkness.

"You're a fool, Kosarou," she said with grim satisfaction. "I am not Prince of the City without reason. And you are too focused on sex."

Not bothering to spare the struggling vampire another glance, she strode over to the door and flung it open, to check on the status of her underlings.

---

Seishirou had left the house shortly after sundown, and headed for the Princes penthouse downtown. He expected a reception from one or more of her diligent guards, but as he entered the lobby, he found it void of life, save for one young woman huddled in the corner and bleeding profusely.

He ran over to her and checked to see if she was alive. The vampire looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with pain.

"The Prince," she gasped, struggling to stay conscious. "You must help the Prince." At that, she slumped over, the gaping wound in her chest pooling blood all around her. With haste, Seishirou straightened and vaulted over to the stairs to climb to Megumi's floor. As soon as he stepped out of the stairwell, he spotted two vampires stalking down the hallway towards an open door.

"Look out!" Seishirou called out on seeing Megumi emerge from the doorway. He wasn't certain whose side the two vampires were on, deciding to be cautious about it and not make any assumptions. He pulled out a stack of ofuda, ready to attack if need be.

But there wasn't any need for worry. The pair stopped and bowed before their master. The leader of the vampires merely nodded to her two minions, taking in their disheveled state. "Report," she snapped at them, after sparing a glance of acknowledgement at Seishirou.

Quickly the two gave her a status report, which was essentially that everything was fine and Kosarou's minions had been driven away, although with some casualties on their side.

Megumi sighed and waved them off to take care of the clean up. "Take care of the injured and double the guard," she ordered. After issuing her instructions, she turned and smiled slyly at Seishirou.

"Would you like to see your enemy?" she offered, waving at the door to her office, pleased with herself. She intended to kill the rogue, but feeling in a magnanimous mood, she would let Seishirou have some conversation with him first.

Seishirou stepped inside and was greeted with the satisfying sight of the vampire bound hand and foot in a swirling cocoon of shadow. He glared coldly at the man, knowing that this was the one that had hurt and scarred his Subaru-kun. In a flash, he was upon him, his hands closing around Kosarous neck.

Fortunately for the vampire, he couldn't be strangled, so he waited until the assassin saw the futility of his actions and loosened his grip. He grinned despite his disadvantage.

"So we finally meet," Kosarou said, his dark eyes flashing, memorizing the face of his enemy. He would kill this man someday soon, he decided, preferably with Subaru watching. There was a certain finality to destroying a loved one before his preys eyes. It would make certain that Subaru knew it was useless to run away, he thought to himself.

Seishirou had other ideas and brutally jammed his knee into Kosarou's groin, causing a soft hiss to escape the vampires lips.

"Not for long," the assassin growled. "I'm going to kill you." With that said, he drew his hand back, his fingers poised to plunge through the mans chest at full force. Dark magic surged along his arm as he thrust it forward, expecting to meet skin and blood.

But he found his hand only striking the wall behind him.

Kosarou dissolved into mist, escaping the shadow bonds Megumi wrapped around him. He quickly blew away, leaving the room without a trace. The sheer disappointment of not killing his enemy brought loud curses to Seishirous lips.

Megumi flicked at her shadows but Kosarou was too fast. She spat out an expletive too, a rare thing for one usually so composed and regal. Quickly, she went to her desk and informed her people to be on the look out for Kosarou, even though she expected him to have fled already.

Turning around, she noted that the Sakurazukamori was still in the room, his face a cast of disgust and frustration. "That is your enemy. You'll need to beware, he might be more than you can handle," she warned.

"When I've promised to kill someone, you can be assured that person will die," Seishirou replied steadily. "Though I'm not above asking for help. Some tasks are more challenging than others and I see now that I'll need to ask for assistance."

It was a rare occasion that the Sakurazukamori had to employ the help of others, but he was smart enough to do it when he was sure that his target was especially powerful.

Megumi kept her expression tactfully bland. She could see that it galled the proud Sakurazukamori to ask for help. That he was able to do so, earned her respect.

"Very well, let us work together on this matter. This rogue is a stain on all the kin. Not all vampires are like this," she said with distaste. The Sakurazukamori was a power all of his own and shed been engaged in enough power plays to know that it was good to gain allies in the 'underworld'.

"We will continue searching for Kosarou. When we do, I will inform you. You may have three of my best men to help. You will have your chance to face him yet," she said. She acknowledged Seishirou probably had a greater right to kill Kosarou than her, especially if Kosarou was still obsessed with the Sumeragi.

"Just a warning," she added, holding her hand up to stop Seishirou from leaving right away. "Kosarou is still obsessed with Sumeragi-san. You'd best step up your protections around him."

_Subaru_

"You can be certain I will," he said, darting out of the room, his heart beginning to pound wildly. How could he have been so stupid to let Kosarou get away from him and not leave immediately to protect Subaru. He could only hope that he wasn't too late. With every ounce of strength he had, he ran homeward, leaping from rooftop to city rooftop, checking and rechecking the bond he had with the Sumeragi.

All this led Seishirou to a renewed determination. Yes. Kosarou was going to die very soon.

Notes:

Okay, the reason why Subaru's knife wound was open and didn't heal like when he was staked in an earlier chapter is because the knife that wounded him was silver. Since vampires are weak to silver, the wounds tend to not close up and need medical attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: This chapter contains non-consensual sex and much violence. Consider yourself duly Eight

Subaru had been uneasy about staying home while Seishirou visited Megumi, but he'd not wanted to meet the vampire leader again. The fact that she'd overridden his protests so easily at their last encounter made him resentful and that attitude wouldn't help while they sought her aid against Kosarou. So he contented himself with settling down in Seishirou's study and browsing through a book. It had been so long since he indulged himself in a simple human pleasure.

Unfortunately he wasnt allowed to be undisturbed for long.

Upon escaping from his failed attack on the Prince, Kosarou slipped out of the building undetected. At least the vampire lord had achieved one of his goals. He held a slip of paper in his hand taken from the address book on Megumis desk. Sure enough, she had the home address for one Sakurazuka Seishirou. He laughed at the ease he had acquired this knowledge and the carelessness on Megumis part at not keeping her contacts better protected. Using just a smidgeon of his power, he shifted once more into vapor and allowed the winds to blow him towards his destination.

Kosarou found the house easily. It was a traditional one storey Japanese home, large by Tokyo standards but given the exclusive neighborhood, not unusual. The vampire lord spared a cursory glance at the spacious garden, ringed by the imposing wall and even more impressively protected by the invisible wards. Both barriers took mere moments to circumvent for the powerful vampire. Magical barriers werent designed to keep air out and Kosarou was in mist form.

After filtering through an improperly latched window, Kosarou settled back into his human form, slightly drained from the three times he had shifted that night, but nothing was going to stop him from retrieving his favorite pet.

Padding quietly around the house, he soon found Subaru reading in the study. He watched the beautiful young man for a moment before speaking.

Youve done a commendable job at hiding yourself from me, Subaru. But Ive found you at last, Kosarou grinned, knowing that the young vampire wouldnt attempt to fight him. He had conditioned the man well enough that taking him back wouldnt be much of a chore.

The book fell from Subaru's suddenly nerveless fingers as he stared up in shock at the visitor. "K-Kosarou-san!" he exclaimed, shrinking back into the cushioned seat. How did his master find him?

You thought you could run from me, my foolish pet, he cooed, edging over to Subarus seat. He reached down and ran a fingernail across his neck, leaving an angry red trail in its wake. Ive come to bring you back to where you belong. Our kind cannot coexist among humans.

"No!" Subaru cried, flinching away. Despair threatened to overwhelm but Subaru staved it off. He hadn't escaped and found Seishirou only to have to leave him to return to his sire's slavery.

"I won't go back with you!" That declaration energized Subaru enough for him to push hard at Kosarou, giving him enough space so that he could spring out of the confines of the sofa and sprint for his freedom.

This display of rebellion surprised the vampire lord, but he thought it would make the punishment of the wayward vampire all the more amusing. Kosarou, commanding much more speed and power than the fledgling, darted after Subaru in a flash. A swift yank at his hair stopped him short. Spreading his arms wide, he relished in the feel of the lithe body that he swept into a snug embrace.

"You will never escape me," he snarled. "You are mine until the end of time and there is nothing you can do about it." At that, he hit Subaru hard enough on the back of the head to knock him out and flung him over this shoulder. Kosarou laughed coldly in anticipation of the fun he would have that night.

Subaru's head was pounding when his consciousness returned. His shoulders ached terribly too, but that was probably because he was hanging by his wrists. He looked up and winced to see the chains hanging him from the ceiling. This was not good. A smug chuckle brought his focus to the other person in the room.

Subaru paled. "Master!" he cried, fear spreading in his heart. His conditioning tripled the terror he was experiencing, reducing him to the state of a frightened child. The chains jangled while he struggled to move away.

"Forgive me!" It was a futile plea, he knew he wasn't going to get any mercy from the vampire lord.

"What you have done was intolerable," Kosarou lazily grinned, enjoying the intense fear rippling from his slave. Sensing the fear was almost as sweet as the act of ravaging his beautiful body. "I told you many times before that if you were to ever attempt to escape me, you would be severely punished. I am not a man who deals out idle threats."

He stepped up to Subaru, who was stripped from the waist up, and slapped him hard across the cheek. It gave him immense satisfaction to see the beginnings of tears in Subarus eyes. Hed never stopped being able to affect the young vampire. He grinned even more widely as he revealed his intentions.

"After I fuck you senseless, Im going to go out and kill your precious Seishirou." Kosarou paused, wondering what would hurt his slave the most. "Or shall I turn him into one of us? I'll embrace him too. He is beautiful in his own right. He would make a lovely slave alongside my Subaru."

For some reason, threats to his safety had never made Subaru wish to fight back. Kosarou could hit and rape him all he wished and Subaru would remain passive and plaint. But the mention of Seishirou's name, the thought of him dead and a slave in a similarly wretched condition made Subaru so angry that his terror of his master was overcome.

He pulled at his chains, his arm muscles bulging from the effort of trying to free himself, ignoring the blossoming pain on his face from the strike as he defiantly spat at Kosarou. "No! I'll never forgive you if you hurt Seishirou-san!" he screamed. He kicked out at his master, striking him on the shin with a satisfactory crack. Unfortunately the chains held, for they were made of a special titanium alloy that even unnaturally strong vampires couldn't break from.

"Damn you," he yelled in fury. "I hate you!" It was the first time Subaru had ever demonstrated open defiance to Kosarou.

Kosarou jumped backwards, the sharp pain in his shin surprising him a bit. He hadnt expected such a violent reaction out of Subaru, but then again, he had hit upon a sensitive topic.

"You just sealed your lovers fate with that lovely display," the vampire lord growled. "Then I will mate with you, and you will be unable to have any sort of union with him for the rest of eternity." The prospect of inflicting even deeper torture on his slave made him chuckle rather insanely as he circled Subaru until he was standing behind him. Kosarou reached behind him and unfastened his pants, stripping his prey naked.

"But first things first," he murmured unzipping himself and getting ready to take him. He paused, loving how each moment of tension dragged out made the anticipation ever so much sweeter. He fondled the round globes of his victims flanks, feeling the muscles clench nervously.

That it was hopeless didn't make Subaru any less willing to fight. Unheeding of his own safety, he bucked and struggled, swinging his legs around wildly, not expecting to do any particular damage. His shoulders strained from the effort but it would all be worth it if he could even delay Kosarou an extra moment from his diabolical plans for Seishirou.

After savoring the sweetness of Subarus helpless struggles, Kosarou decided it was enough putting off the inevitable. Grabbing Subarus hips hard enough to bruise, he spread his victim and thrust in, gasping at the surge of power generated from the act. Subaru had a great deal of latent magical power, making him a living battery for a vampire like his master to tap at will. All Kosarou had to do was ravage the onmyoujis body to reap that power for himself.

And he enjoyed it immensely. Pain was something commonplace to Kosarou, so he always took Subaru in the most painful manner possible. Just as there was power in sex, there was power in pain, making Kosarou a very satisfied vampire once the act was complete. After achieving his orgasm, he zipped himself up and left Subaru to hang there, whimpering. He had some preparations to make before he could set his plan in motion.

Subaru was left to his misery for a few minutes before a timid, blue eyed, young man entered the room. He watched Subaru with intense admiration. Reaching up, he unshackled the other vampire, catching him as he slumped forward.

"That was very brave of you," the young man said, seemingly awestruck.

Subaru cracked a tired eye open. "Atoshi" he whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I couldn't do anything" He held on to the other young vampire, who'd also been similarly victimized, his body quivering in a mass of aches and pains, an ironic state for one who was already dead.

"He wants to kill my special person I don't know what to do" Subaru said tearfully. His defiance had dimmed from the savage rape but he still couldn't give up hope. Seishirou had said to trust him, and it was all that sustained Subaru now.

Atoshi helped him over to the bed where he applied a salve to Subarus injuries. "You're strong enough to fight him," he said with a fragile spark of hope in his eyes. "You're so much stronger than I am." He went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood, then handed it to Subaru. "He only keeps me because I'm pretty. I dont have any special powers."

Subaru accepted the bottle with gratitude and drank, allowing the cool blood to soothe his sore throat and restore his spent energy. "I'm sorry, Atoshi," he murmured, gazing at the young man with sorrow. "I left you here all those months ago and I didn't take you with me. I made use of the time when Kosarou-san was preoccupied with you to escape. And you're not mad at me?" He knew it had been a selfish act for him to flee without his compatriot, but he'd been too focused on his freedom then to care.

Now he wondered if he could ever be free again, or if the only choice was to face the sun. The chill fingers of despair curled tightly around his heart. However, his resolution remained to live. No, he couldn't die yet. Not until it was entirely hopeless.

"I didnt expect you to," Atoshi said quietly. "I was happy for you. Ive been here for three years now. This has become my life." He tried to force a smile, but it didnt work very well. His youthful face bore the look of eternal sadness, making any attempt at a smile seem artificial.

"Is it true that youre in love?" He asked curiously, picking up Subaru's pants from the floor and handing them to him. He wondered if that is what gave the other vampire the desire and drive to go as far as he had.

It was a rather personal question but Subaru supposed he owed Atoshi an answer. "I... I guess I am. But Seishirou-san I'm not sure if he can ever feel anything for me, beyond a certain sense of possession," he said with a resigned sigh as he struggled back into his tattered clothes.

"But it doesn't matter. You can't force someone to feel something for you if they don't. It's more important that they are happy," he added, his face amazingly serene despite his love being unreciprocated. Then a look of alarm flittered over it. "Now, I wish I hadn't found him again. I'm so afraid K-Kosarou-san will harm him"

"I've never been in love before," Atoshi admitted. "But I know that if I was, I'd fight with every last bit of strength to keep it. I believe you can, Subaru-san. You escaped once, I just know you can do it again." His bright eyes shone with the admiration he had for the other man.

"Do what again?" The vampire lord said upon returning. Atoshi cowered and directed his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing, master," he murmured quietly, knowing he was going to get hell for being caught encouraging the other slave.

"Leave us," Kosarou ordered sharply. The young man quickly darted out of the room, trembling with fright. Kosarou then smiled wickedly at Subaru. "We're going on a little road trip," he said, pulling a pair of reinforced handcuffs out of his pocket. With Subaru having escaped once, he wasnt taking any chances.

Subaru eyed the restraints and edged away, although most of the fight had been beaten out of him. "M...master?" he stammered, trying not to feel too alarmed though it was impossible not to. Kosarou had a nasty expression on his face that made him very nervous.

It was an easy task for Kosarou to grab him and secure Subarus hands behind his back. He hauled the young vampire to his feet, leading up the stairs and outside where a waiting car was parked. He stuffed Subaru into the back seat and got in next to him.

"You keep quiet. If all goes well, this should be over soon," he said. Kosarou gave instructions to his driver and refused to mutter another word of what was going on to Subaru.

Seishirou arrived at the mansion with three of Megumi's capable men. They parked on the street a ways down the block and proceeded to decide on the best way to enter.

Since it wasn't likely that knocking at the front door would gain them entrance, they chose to enter from behind. Megumi's lieutenant, Kinomaru, skillfully picked the two locks on the door. Predictably, this set off the security system and three vampires dressed in dark suits stood ready to prevent their entrance.

"I guess this is the welcoming committee," Kinomaru grinned, cracking his knuckles. He withdrew a wooden stake from his belt and lunged forward, engaging the nearest opponent.

His opponent snarled and fired his crossbow point blank at him. Kinomaru simply smirked and amazingly flowed out of the arrow's deadly path, allowing the bolt to thud uselessly into a wood paneled wall. He jumped forward and slashed, sending a spray of blood flying into the air.

His assistants surged forward, leaping at the other guards scrambling into the room. Toshiki dropkicked one goon and grabbed the arm of another, bringing his elbow down hard against it and causing a satisfactory snap to sound through the room. His compatriot Naoki was just as ruthless, beating on his foe until he collapsed into a pool of blood on the ground.

The fight was fast and efficient, for while Kosarou's assistants were capable, they weren't very loyal. Once it was obvious they were out of their league, his goons turned tail rather than be annihilated.

Kinomaru turned to Seishirou was lazily leaning against the doorjamb. "Petty vampires," he said dismissively. "Shall we?" He waved at the door, gentleman-like for Seishirou to enter.

Seishirou thought their entry had been a little too easy and was immediately suspicious. He cautiously descended the stairs and looked around.

He felt a bit sickened at seeing the chains hanging from the ceiling. Seishirou didnt want to even think what they had been used for in the past. His eyes caught sight of a timid young man standing near the bed, his wide blue eyes displaying his state of misery, much like Subaru's.

"Where is Subaru-kun?" he demanded, though he didnt make any move to approach the man. He didnt want to frighten him into fleeing.

"Kosarou-sama has a message for you," Atoshi said quietly, wringing his hands in front of him, clearly nervous. "He says that if you wish to see Subaru alive again, you are to meet him at Rainbow Bridge alone."

"An obvious trap," Kinomaru commented, standing behind the assassin. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going," Seishirou said, without a single hint of hesitation in his voice. "I'll go alone. I've sworn to kill him, and I will." He turned on his heel and headed back towards the stairs. He would have just left them there if Kinomaru didnt stop him.

"Whoa, wait a second," he said reasonably. "We'll follow behind you at a safe distance. Going alone is just asking him to kill you."

"I wont put his life in danger again," Seishirou said with conviction. "If you havent heard from me in an hour, then you may come to collect my corpse. This is my fight." His face was set in determination. There was no talking him out of this.

"Then take this," Kinomaru said, handing him the wooden stake. "Hide it on you. It may come in handy."

Tucking the stake into his belt, he dashed up the stairs. He was ready to fight Kosarou in earnest this time, and he was prepared to kill.

Megumi's lieutenant stared after him and nodded. His mistress had said Kosarou was Seishirou's kill, acknowledging his pre-eminent claim to the rogue for the grievances he'd committed against the Sumeragi. However, Kinomaru would have preferred going along; it would have been the intelligent thing to do, instead of allowing the human to walk directly into a trap. Nevertheless, Kinomaru could recognize a killer when he saw one and Seishirou seemed competent enough and grimly committed. As a former Samurai, Kinomaru understood about the importance of protecting one's chosen. Even if Seishirou had said nothing on the matter, it was obvious the man had put the Sumeragi into that category.

Returning his attention to the present, he eyed the cowering vampire on the bed. "Do you want to stay or leave?" he asked, almost kindly.

"I can leave?" Atoshi asked in a small voice, his eyes for once lighting up with a desperate hope.

Something in Kinomaru's jaded heart softened when he saw the bruises on the young vampire. So Kosarou had more than one pet that he tormented. "Yes, you may come with us if you wish. Soon, Kosarou will be no more."

Atoshi launched himself at Kinomaru, hugging him as if he were his savior. "If you let me come with you, I'll do anything you want!" He could barely believe that freedom was possible.

"There will be no need for that," he said dryly, trying not to show how disturbed he was by the vulnerable gaze. "Her Highness will employ you. Come then."

That said, he strode out of the room, Atoshi trailing after like a lost puppy, to return to Megumi. His thoughts turned to Seishirou hoping the Sakurazukamori wasn't going to regret not accepting his help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Seishirou turned off the headlights as his car coasted to a stop. The bridge was absolutely desolate at this hour, and he wondered what Kosarou had done to keep traffic away. He stepped out, seeing one other car parked a ways down the bridge. He patted the stake in his belt, reassured by its presence that he was going to win this confrontation. His attention focused on his opponent before him.

"It took you long enough," Kosarou called out. "I have a proposition for you."

"Where is he?" Seishirou growled, not willing to play the vampires games. He wanted proof right away that Subaru was indeed unharmed before he agreed to anything.

"Right here," the vampire lord said, opening the car door and yanking the Sumeragi out with a vicious tug.

Subaru's eyes were wide with rising panic. "Seishirou-san!" he cried out. "Why did you come? You should have just left me!" He was prevented from saying anything further when the vampire lord struck him hard. His ears rang from the impact but he didn't care. What was one more bruise to add to his collection?

"Stop," Seishirou snapped, feeling his anger rise within him. It took a great force of will to keep himself from pouncing on Kosarou right there. "What do you want?"

"You," Kosarou replied with a wicked grin, licking his lips in anticipation. "What do you say, Sakurazukamori? Your life in exchange for his freedom?"

"What else?" the other asked, certain that there was more to this offer than the vampire had already disclosed.

"No catch," he replied with a low chuckle. "I let him go free and you submit to being turned." The more Kosarou saw of Seishirou, the more the idea of turning him became deliciously tempting. It would crush the Sumeragis will once and for all, and he would have another beautiful pet to add to his collection. His mind reeled from the possibilities.

"Seishirou-san! No! I want you to live! You don't care about me!" Subaru cried. Kosarou had pushed him to kneel on the ground, before him, but the thought of Seishirou turned by his sire drew a white-hot rage to flash through his body. He picked himself up and launched at Kosarou, hitting him with his body, since his bound hands were useless. His defiance earned him yet another ringing blow on the head, hard enough to knock him to the ground, half-unconscious.

"Unlock him first!" Seishirou demanded, keeping himself from wincing when Subaru hit the ground. He made a silent vow that that would be the last time anyone struck his Subaru-kun.

"Fair enough," Kosarou agreed, grabbing the keys from his pocket and removing the handcuffs. Since Subaru was still dazed from the blow, hed be unable to interfere.

"Just get it over with," the assassin said, taking a deep breath. He hoped that he had managed to build up enough of a tolerance to being bitten after having been Subarus dinner on many occasions.

"I'm going to enjoy sucking the life out of you," he grinned, baring his fangs. In one smooth motion, Kosarou grabbed Seishirou by the waist and bit down.

The paralysis set in almost instantly, freezing the Sakurazukamori in place. For an instant, his heart beat faster as the ripples of bliss washed over him, the bite clouding his mind. Everything within him urged him to remain still, to let the vampire suck him dry, anything to keep the surge of boundless pleasure singing throughout his body.

Willpower prevailed though and his one eye managed to focus on Subaru, who was crumpled on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. His heart ached, more intensely than it ever had. This was the reason he was here, and the reason he continued to live. Subaru meant everything in the world to him and he decided in that instant, that he would free him once and for all, even if it cost him his life. His hand twitched, his determination winning against the lethargy induced by the bite.

Despite being terribly weak from the blood loss, Seishirou forced his numb fingers to work, reaching inside his coat and gripping the stake in his hand. He only had one shot at this. Summoning his last reserves of strength, he yanked the stake free of his belt and shoved it through Kosarous chest.

The vampire, instantly paralyzed, toppled backwards and hit the pavement with a satisfying thud. The shock of his success held Seishirou immobile but it only lasted a moment. He took a shaky step, desperately stumbling to keep his balance before he too collapsed. His vision swam in blurry waves before him as his body trembled and grew cold. Hed underestimated how much blood the vampire had managed to drain. Seishirou knew then that he was dying.

By the time Subaru came around to his senses, it was almost all over. Fuzzily he peered into the dimness of the night, blinking his vision clear. What he saw made his heart plummet. Seishirou's form was lying far too still nearby. Ignoring his own injuries, he scrambled up and ran to the body, desperately trying not to cry out in dismay. Foolish, foolish, Seishirou-san what had he done?!

He gathered Seishirou into his arms and futilely tried to staunch the flow of blood oozing out from the bites at his neck. There was already a huge pool on the groundfar too much. Even in this dim light, he could see how very deathly pale Seishirou was. How could this be? He prayed to whatever gods there existed to spare him.

"Seishirou-san! Please don't leave me," he begged holding on to the man. "Why? Why did you do this?" Tears were rolling down his cheeks, obscuring his vision.

Seishirou weakly reached his hand up to caress Subarus face. He smiled, at least content in knowing that Subaru would be safe. For him, it was worth the cost of his life.

Because he gasped, trying to force his lungs to work enough to tell him the truth. He owed that to Subaru. "I...I love you." With that, his body went limp and his vision darkened, though his face was a picture of contentment, his lips curved lightly in a small smile.

The emotion that Subaru experienced on hearing those words was indescribable. His mind raced and skittered to a halt to one inevitable conclusion. He had to complete the embrace. His mind couldnt withstand the knowledge that he was truly loved right before having it violently ripped away. This was for his own survival as well as the continued existence of his special person.

"Seishirou-san you never say the things I expect you to" he whispered, fighting against breaking down entirely. He would do that later. Right now, he had to think clearly and finish this.

"Please, forgive me. I can't live without you. Please drink." With one vicious slash of his fangs, he'd ripped his own arm open and held it out over Seishirou's mouth.

"Drink," he commanded.

Barely having the presence of mind to do so, Seishirou swallowed the salty red liquid. It felt strange on his tongue, though the slippery texture was something he was used to. Moments later, he felt a rush of awareness as something very cold swept over his body. He shivered, looking up into Subarus tearstained face.

"What happened?" he asked, a bit disoriented but somewhat stronger. At least he was no longer fighting to get breath into his lungs. He felt an odd sensation gnawing the edges of his mind, almost like hunger pangs, but much more intense. Seishirou couldnt help but groan in his discomfort.

"Forgive me," Subaru continued to say. "I'm too selfish to let you go." One part of his heart was sorrowed that they had to come to this, but another part rejoiced. Seishirou was alive well, not quite alive but at least still with him.

With some concern, he noticed the hunger pangs starting to rake Seishirous body. Those minute shudders signaling the intense pain that would rack him if he wasn't fed again soon. They were entering a crucial period of adjustment for Seishirou. Unable to think of any other option, he held his arm back to Seishirou's lips and said, "Drink. Drink all you need from me." Subaru knew he was going to be in a weak state, but at this point, he didn't care. Seishirou's needs came first.

Seishirou eyed the dripping gash and was somewhat alarmed when he found himself grabbing hold of that arm. He pressed his lips to the wound and sucked that trickle of blood into his mouth, the hunger prompting his throat to work quickly to swallow every drop. He drank until the pain subsided and he forced himself to stop.

"I would have done the same if our positions were reversed," he said, licking his lips clean. He remembered enough from his research to run his tongue over Subarus wound, causing the blood to clot with his saliva.

"I told you it was a trap!" Kinomaru called out, getting out of his car and running over to the pair. It took him only a few moments to deduce the situation from the bite wounds on Seishirous neck and the bloody gash on Subarus arm. Swiftly, he bent down and picked up the newborn vampire. "You can tell us everything on the way, Sumeragi-san. We need to get him blood immediately."

"Where is Kosarou?" Seishirou asked, a bit disconcerted at having to be carried. He gazed over at the spot the staked vampire should have been, only to find empty asphalt.

Subaru shrugged, not caring about his master. "I don't know. But we're in no condition to look for him. You need blood and I don't have enough to feed you." Subaru knew he was going to have to deal with his sire sooner or later but for now, Seishirou's recovery was paramount.

The trio trooped back to the car and after Subaru piled into the back seat with Seishirou, he reached out to grasp his hand in a tight grip. In the darkness of the car, he whispered the urgent question thats been burning his mind ever since he made his choice to turn Seishirou.

"Seishirou-san did you mean what you said to me? How is it possible?"

"You're the only person I would gladly give my life for, is that what love is?" The newborn vampire asked, grateful that the darkness hid the uncertain expression on his face. He was speaking about things foreign to him and he fumbled to give names to the emotions that he felt for the Sumeragi. But he knew then that what his mother told him was true. He had been killed by the one he loved, in a manner of speaking.

Subaru couldn't resist from hugging him. He threw his arms around him and gathered him tightly to his body, allowing a pang of sorrow to shake him at the feel of how cold Seishirou's body had become. But no, he couldn't feel sad, he shouldnt, not when Seishirou had declared his feelings for him.

"You're an idiot to have died for me," he said playfully, a smile crossing his face at last as his spirits rose. "But I'm very happy that you're still around. I just hope that you don't regret it, Seishirou-san."

For a while, the two clung onto each other. When Subaru broke the silence, it was with a troubling observation.

"Seishirou-san your marks they're gone."

Seishirou examined Subarus hands and frowned. He was well aware of their role in protecting Subarus from Kosarous mind control.

"I'm dead," he murmured, running the thought around in his mind. "I suppose that means well have to find some other way of protecting you from that man." He looked up at Subaru, an unholy glint of mischief in his eye, the solution obvious to him.

A cold fear seized Subaru. "Oh no, oh no. What are we going to do, Seishirou-san? It was the only thing that stopped K-Kosarou-san from making me his permanent slave" he whispered, deep frown lines marring his brow. The loss of the marks left him feeling bereft. It was as if something very precious had been taken from him, the only source of protection he'd had from Kosarou forcing him into being his mate. He was too busy shuddering at the prospect of his sire getting his hands on him to pick up any of Seishirou's glee.

"Mate with me, Subaru-kun," he said, turning his head to softly kiss Subarus cheek. "He can't bind you to him if you're already mated to me." Seishirou was certain this would ease his loved ones fears. His mind was already racing, pondering how much more wonderful the joining would be than any of the bites hed experienced before.

Subaru had a total 'huh' moment when he blinked uncomprehendingly at Seishirou. Then a brilliant smile took over his face, like the sun breaking cover from beyond a blanket of clouds when the question sank in. "Yes!" he said, the one word reflecting his deepest desire. He would be safe, safe from Kosarou forever. But there was one problem

"But Seishirou-san I don't know how. You said you wouldn't touch me again until I knew how to respect myself. But I still don't know how" he stammered about, growing more distressed. He was so damaged, so warped. How could he ever be worthy for his special person?

"I'll show you how," Seishirou replied quietly, suddenly feeling the sharp stab of hunger once more. He gasped, surprised at how fast the feeling came upon him and he unknowingly squeezed Subarus hand in response.

"We're almost there," Kinomaru called from the front seat, where hed been pointedly ignoring the conversation from the back. He pulled the car up in front of Megumis building. "Quickly, get inside. The sun will be up shortly and you all know what that means."

Once inside the building, Kinomaru led them to a private suite of rooms. Somewhere along the way, he must have communicated their needs, for within moments of their arrival, a servitor came by with a tray and several packets of blood tucked into an ice bucket, only there wasn't ice inside but some warm water.

"I'll go brief Her Highness on this. She won't be pleased that the rogue escaped us again. Meanwhile, get some rest. We'll decide what to do later," Kinomaru said tactfully and left. He could see the two needed some time together.

Subaru quickly went over to the packets and poured one out to a glass to hand to Seishirou. The tense grip of Seishirou's hand told him how much the other man was suffering.

"You'll be feeling hungry for quite a while, until you replenish your blood loss and your body adjusts to this new state. You must tell me when you're hungry," he informed him with understanding. Subaru was faced with a new determination-to provide as best he could for his fledgling.

Seishirou downed the glass very quickly, surprised at how quickly the pain in his mind died down. He let out a long breath before he realized that he was only breathing out of habit, not out of need. He set the glass down, not at all liking how weak and helpless he felt at the moment. At least Subaru was the only one there to see him in this state, and that didnt bother him quite so much.

"We should perform the joining as soon as possible," he commented, glad that the blood revitalized and strengthened him right away. "I'm not taking any chances."

"But you're still recoveringyou might not have the strength" Subaru hastened to protest. He had to admit to himself that he was possibly seeking excuses not to do it, since his experiences were so terrible, he was afraid that it would be the same with Seishirou.

"If you dont like it, we don't have to do it again," Seishirou said softly, leaning back in his chair. "But we need to do it just once. And if we do it now, you'll be safe from him so long as I'm around. I would do anything to protect you, do you understand that?"

The thought of having Subaru for his own for the rest of eternity delighted him. Even though marking him in the first place was an act of possession, becoming Subarus blood mate would take that so much further.

On Subaru's part, he was thinking that this was the one great thing that he loved about Seishirou-- he always made sense. "You really would never do it with me again if I asked you to?" he asked, testing the other's response. It would be a terrible sacrifice for Seishirou if that were to happen, but he could see the truth and determination in the other's expression that he would indeed do so. At his nod, Subaru went over and knelt by his side, reaching up to touch him gently on the cheek.

"And I would do anything to protect you too. You must never forget that," he declared. "Then, will you show me how?" He remained in position, an instinctive and silent display of his hopes that Seishirou would be a good enough guide to make up for his lack.

Seishirou bent down and kissed the top of his head. Get me another packet. Ill be right back. He then slowly got up, glad that he wasnt really dizzy anymore, and padded over to the bathroom. A quick survey of the room revealed a small bottle of conditioner in the shower stall. That would suit his purposes for the time being. He went back into the other room and drank a second glass of blood.

The evening was promised to get ever so much better.

Notes: Stay tuned for lemony goodness in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It only took a good twenty minutes for Seishirou to consume several glasses of blood, before gaining back much of his lost strength. He knew that what they were about to do was probably a bad idea in his condition, but the assassin, as usual, exhibited only confidence in his ability to perform.

"You'll have to drink a small sip from me, and I'll have to do the same to you. Then we consummate the joining," Seishirou instructed, glad that he tended to retain most everything he read. "Just tell me when youre ready."

The young vampire had stood up and in the interim when Seishirou had departed from him, managed to calm himself down. To show that he was ready, his fingers flew to his clothes, which were sadly disheveled from the night's activities so he was more than pleased to be rid of them.

"I know that I have to drink from you" he began. "My master he used to bite me all the time to try to make it work but it didn't. I think there's some other magic?" He didn't like to bring up the subject of his sire at this juncture, but it was his only basis of comparison.

"It's a rather simple spell," Seishirou replied. "There are no spoken words, but it can only be triggered so long as both people aren't bound to anyone else. It also has a lot to do with the mutual sharing of blood and body fluids that is symbolic of the spiritual sharing." He set the bottle down on the table and quickly stripped himself, carefully folding his clothes and tossing them on a chair.

"Why don't you go lay down on your back and I'll see how good I can make this for you," he said, his smile filled with promise.

Subaru was glad for the instruction. It gave his anxious mind something to focus on; something that he knew was the right course of action. He remembered the first time he'd offered to have sex with Seishirou and just what a disaster it had turned out to be. He was so afraid of making a wrong move, to spoil the mood between them. It was often thus with new lovers, unsure of their partner's wants. In this case, it was ironic that Subaru didn't know that he could have done anything right now and Seishirou wouldn't stop. The other man was too bent on claiming him tonight.

He lay on the bed, his body unnaturally stiff, demonstrating the tenseness he felt. He shifted his legs about, not sure how he should position himself. With his master, he knew he would have spread them, but since Seishirou appeared to want the opposite, he finally decided to keep them closed.

"Please tell me what I should do, Seishirou-san. I don't want to do anything wrong"

"Shhh," the Sakurazukamori hushed softly, settling himself over Subaru and kissing him tenderly. Seishirou kept his motions slow and soft, knowing that it would be easy to frighten his lover. He cupped his cheek in one hand and with the other, he skimmed his fingers down Subaru's neck and shoulders. Every touch and caress would feel wonderfully exquisite.

"Now I want you to bite," Seishirou whispered, moving his lips across Subarus face and down his chin, lapping daintily at his milky skin.

The gentle touches reassured the young vampire, allowing him to ease into the unfamiliar sensation of being caressed by someone who actually cared about him. So it was the most natural and easiest of moves for him to half turn his face about and position himself just above the curve of Seishirou's shoulder. Seishirou's words directed and natural instinct aided. He bit down.

The sweet rush of Seishirou's blood flowed into his mouth and once again the ecstasy from the act of drinking coursed through his body. But this time was different. Seishirou's blood was different. Subaru had never drunk of another vampire's blood, apart from his master at the time of change, and now Seishirou's blood tasted so intoxicatingly rich that he was overwhelmed. He moaned from the sheer bliss of the taste.

Seconds later, Seishirou bit down, feeling the tingle of magic flowing through his blood, both leaving and entering his body. It was an intensely intimate exchange, to share their life-blood. He moaned slightly against Subaru's neck, almost feeling drunk from the sweetness of what he was feeling and tasting.

Finally, after a long moment, he pulled back and licked his lips. Subaru's blood tasted so much sweeter and richer than the stale flavor of the donated packets. If living off blood would taste this wonderful, he supposed he wouldn't mind giving up solid food.

He moved to kiss him again, tasting his own blood on Subarus lips. Seishirou found it incredibly erotic and licked at his loved ones lips, lapping at them over and over again until they were clean.

All thoughts of his former master, his worry over his performance, any concern at all, fled Subaru's mind in the aftermath of the drink. It was as good as any potent cocktail mix, and to Subaru, tasted even better. He licked back at his lover's lips, sucking at the minute traces retained on them, like a hungry man at his last meal, simply trying to get the last nuance of flavor from him.

It took a while before Subaru recovered enough to open his eyes, his lids luxuriously heavy from satiation. "Is it done? Are we mated?"

"We are," he replied softly. "Though to deepen the bond between us, we need to consummate the union." Seishirou tenderly caressed Subaru's face, trying his best to keep him at ease. "I promise I'll be gentle. I'll tell you exactly what you should do."

The other smiled; an expression of such joy and gratitude gracing his face that he practically glowed. He'd felt the magic binding them and the knowledge that he was safe, no matter what else might happen, was the best gift that Seishirou could ever give him to boost his confidence.

"I want this. I want to love you, fully," he said.

"You won't regret this," Seishirou assured him. He kissed him full on the lips once more before feathering his lips lightly down his neck and across his shoulders. His hands followed, making sure that every bit of Subaru's skin was thoroughly kissed and caressed.

"Touch me if you like," he suggested, continuing his tender exploration of Subarus body. Seishirou paused, giving a fair amount of attention to his loved ones hardening nipples, swirling his tongue over the pink nub. It thrilled him to be giving Subaru something so new and wonderful.

"I'll never regret anything with you," Subaru whispered, growing more excited by the teasing touches. He'd rarely been on the receiving end of foreplay although he'd been forced to pleasure a few times. Those times left him feeling nothing but dirty. But with Seishirou, he actually wanted him to go on and to touch back.

It was sheer indulgence that he gave in to.

He began with a tentative stroke of Seishirou's dark head, which was pressed so firmly against his chest, Seishirou's tongue doing all sorts of tantalizing things to his flesh, teasing at him. Well, he could give as well as he got. Subaru slid his hands downwards, feeling the curve of Seishirou's spine, the muscular planes of his back, reaching as far down as he was able to cup the firmness of his buttocks, bringing him forward, ever so naturally, to grind against his own body.

Seishirou soon grew tired with lapping at the nipple and moved to seek the smooth sweet skin of Subarus chest and stomach. He licked his way lower, leaving damp trails behind, over which he blew a cool breath of air. Deciding that Subaru was relaxed enough, his hands skimmed lower, ghosting across his lean hips.

"Try to relax," he reminded him, taking Subaru's shaft in his hands. He massaged it lightly, pleased to find Subaru readily responding to his touch. It was going well so far, but he would keep his eyes and ears open for any sign of his loved ones past trauma coming back to haunt them.

The initial touch of hands on his penis shocked Subaru, his body jerking in a reflexive spasm, but he got a hold of himself and relaxed. Before long, his body reacted, a predictable, natural reaction but one that was pleasurable all the same.

"Seishirou-san" he whispered. "What about you?" He didn't understand what Seishirou was doing but it seemed fully concentrated on him. Surely it couldn't be fair.

"I'll be fine," he assured him. "I want to get you comfortable with being touched first." Seishirou kept his hands on Subaru firm, but gentle. He made no sudden movements as he scooted himself down so that he was positioned in between Subarus legs.

"I'm going to suck on you for a while," he said, giving Subaru fair warning. Bending down, he slipped his lips over the head of Subaru's penis, lightly sucking for a moment before he took more of him in. It was an odd feeling for Seishirou. Though he knew how this worked in theory, he'd never actually given a blowjob before. He loosened his jaw, his years of self-discipline kicking in. He nearly gagged when the tip hit the back of his throat, but he persevered, relaxing his muscles enough to suck him comfortably.

Subaru had done this often enough but never been on the receiving end. Now he knew how pleasurable it could be. He was glad Seishirou warned him but even so, a strangled gasp ripped from his throat. Compulsively, he thrust forward, and was immediately contrite when he saw that he was choking Seishirou. Nevertheless, he refrained from apologizing though he did his best to hold still after, once he saw how inexperienced his partner was. It was odd, in a wonderful way, to know exactly how Seishirou felt, in a strange, tables turned around sort of way. He understood the devotion it took from Seishirou to do this. The Sakurazukamori wasn't one to do this lightly.

After a while of fumbling, Seishirou found himself settling into a comfortable rhythm. As he moved his mouth over the hardened flesh, he cupped Subaru's balls in his hand, gently playing with them as he sucked. Once his jaw began to ache in protest at being held open for so long, he withdrew, licking his lips.

"Not bad for my first attempt," he said, smiling down at Subaru. "Are you ready for more?" Seishirou eyed the bottle sitting on the table next to the bed. He hoped the conditioner would be sufficient for lubrication.

The only thing Subaru was capable of thinking of at that moment was why did Seishirou stop? He'd been doing everything right so far. He'd been getting into the flow of things and his tension had transformed into something far more desirable, pleasurable, a tension that urged him forward toward something good that he knew was just out of reach.

At Seishirou's question, he squirmed and forced his eyes to meet the smugly pleased gaze from his mate. He worked his throat, and it was only on a second attempt that he found enough coherence to answer Seishirou. "Yes, more," he whispered.

He watched Seishirou grab the bottle and squeezed out a small amount in his hand with a measure of pleased anticipation.

"This is going to feel a bit odd," Seishirou warned, slowly pressing through Subarus buttocks and working his finger in. The muscle didn't feel terribly tight, but it was still important to stretch out the area in order to minimize the pain. He took quite a bit of time just working him with his fingers, feeling around for the prostate and teasing it when he found his target.

The intrusion wasn't unexpected. What was unexpected was that there was no pain. Subaru's eyes were wide with astonishment from that realization as he felt Seishirou's slender finger fitting smoothly in him, the lubrication doing wonders to ease his way. And he was even more astonished when he felt the other man start to massage his sensitive spot.

He cried out his lover's name as he thrust forward, seeking to take more of Seishirou's finger inside his body. If this was what Seishirou meant by more, then yes, he wanted it.

After careful preparation, Seishirou slicked his hand over his penis, making himself ready. Slowly, he lifted Subaru's hips, getting himself into position.

"This wont hurt as much as you're used to, but it will a bit. Tell me if you need me to stop," Seishirou explained. It was a great act of self-sacrifice on his part, knowing that it would take a great deal of discipline in order to stop himself partway through sex. It was an offer that he would only make to someone he loved, and it showed on his face.

Subaru nodded tightly and swallowed, bracing himself for the usual spiking pain of penetration. However, not wishing to discourage Seishirou, he rolled his hips slightly forward, so that the blunt tip of his sex fit neatly in position. The move had its desired effect and Seishirou pushed forward, breaching him.

He closed his eyes, employing all his willpower to relax, dampening away the initial panic from feeling that hardness invading him; repeating to himself firmly that this was someone entirely different, someone who cared for him. Progress was slow but steady, aided by the copious amounts of lubrication the other had applied, and then, suddenly, Seishirou was fully sheathed inside.

"It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all!" he gasped, the expression on his face mirroring his wonder that it didn't. He had never associated this act without accompanying pain and the unusual absence of it found him at a loss. He widened his legs more, curling them around Seishirou's hips, allowing himself to accept even more of him, until his own erection, still painfully hard, was pressed up against Seishirou.

"Lubrication makes it easier," Seishirou muttered, shifting his attention to the tightness around him. It was interesting how cool the act felt, the usual body heat generated from sexual activity was strangely absent, though not entirely unpleasant. He slowly pulled himself out almost all the way before diving back in, taking the time to get Subaru used to his movements. Gripping Subaru's legs lightly, he slid in and out of him, generating enough friction to slowly warm them both.

Subaru filed that information away carefully and turned his attention towards pleasuring Seishirou. Without the tearing pain, he felt he could participate better, and began moving his body in time to the frantic ancient dance that his partner was leading. His hands clasped around the other's body, pulling him forward, closer, tighter, not expecting much beyond the relief that he wasn't in terrible pain like all those other times.

Seishirous light gasps indicated that Subaru's efforts were appreciated. He began to thrust in and pull out at a faster pace, pleased that his mate was enjoying the process as much as he was. Seeking to further stimulate his partner, he grabbed hold of Subaru's shaft and began to pump it in his hand, matching the speed in which he moved. He put all his effort into pleasuring Subaru.

Subaru didn't even know when things suddenly changed. One moment, he was cuddling Seishirou, rather contently but without feeling much else, and the next he was bucking wildly against him, his eyes wide with surprise from the sensations of each powerful stroke surging into him.

His mind spiraled away into a realm of pure bliss, thanks to the double stimulus of the stroking at his sex while his secret place deep inside was prodded into awakening delight. Guttural cries and incoherent mews spilled from his lips in encouragement of Seishirou's efforts while he strained further and further towards an ever-higher peak, in a wild headlong rush of passionate fervor.

"Please, please," he chanted, doing what he never thought he would do, that is beg for sex.

Seishirou was more than willing to give it to him. He worked faster, sliding in and out of him at an increasingly fast rate. Heat rose within them, the feeling delightfully searing inside their cool bodies. He would work towards giving Subaru his pleasure first. He held back the growing pressure within him, refusing to let go just yet.

"Yes, Subaru, yes," he strained, his mind wrapped in ecstasy. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow and his body trembled with effort.

As the pleasure crested, so rose a wild desire for Subaru to taste Seishirou's blood. He didn't know he could feel like this, a deep yearning for something that went beyond a physical union. He wanted to take Seishirou in every single way, and to be taken in turn. Feral with passion, his fangs emerged and he only managed to shy away at the last moment from sinking them deep into Seishirou's flesh, the knowledge that Seishirou was a newborn fledgling who couldn't afford further blood loss prohibiting him. But the desire was too strong and at last, he yielded and scratched his lover's skin lightly, forcing the merest trickle of blood to the surface where he lapped and suckled at it as if it was the most wonderful thing ever to cross his lips.

"Drink, drink, drink from me," he grunted as he writhed his body beneath the other. He was very close to his climax, but he refused to come until Seishirou shared of him too. There was some complex magic happening that he didn't know about, but something deep inside him told him it was necessary.

The words rang in Seishirous ears, compelling him to lean forward until Subarus knees were nearly touching his shoulders. Before he knew what he was doing, he bit into his partners neck, a rush of blood flowing into his mouth. He drank deeply, an electric tingle spreading throughout his body. It was powerful magic and he was unable to stop himself from crying out.

For the first time since dying, his body felt very hot. All of his restraint crumbled to pieces as his orgasm tore through his body. Seishirou shivered almost violently from the intensity of it.

The sharp sudden pain of the bite was just the final stimulus needed to send Subaru spinning upwards until he shattered into a thousand pieces of his ecstasy. The magic swirled around them and bound them, into one being, both sharing a rapture that went beyond the physical body. Subaru felt fused to his lover and he knew, at that moment, that he would never be free of him, until they both went into eternal death.

When Seishirou opened his eyes, he was looking down at Subaru, still shivering from the aftermath of the bonding. He tumbled off his lover, feeling very exhausted, but also deeply satisfied.

Seishirou then became aware of gentle presence hovering in the back of his mind. It was much more personal and real than the Sakurazukamori marks had been. He could feel Subaru inside of him, and thats when the full weight of what they had done hit home for him. They were bound forever. No matter what happened, there was no undoing what they had forged that night.

"I love you," he whispered, trying not to be overwhelmed by everything. He reached up and wiped his lips clean of his partners blood, finally calm enough now to come to his senses. Seishirou supposed he would have to drink more blood soon, but for the moment, he was content to lie beside his special person.

On hearing the declaration, Subaru peeled his tired eyes open to direct a vague smile at Seishirou. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that," he said, shifting about so that he could fit better into the curve of Seishirou's body. His muscles ached but in a good way, thrilling from the strain of good exercise. He'd never felt so satisfied before.

"I guess I understand now, what the difference is," he said. "Thank you for showing me."

"We still have a long ways to go before we'll be free of the demons that haunt us, but you don't have to be afraid anymore," Seishirou said reassuringly. "I'll be here to take care of you."

Reflecting on his current condition, Seishirou didn't suppose he had things too bad at all. He would live indefinitely, which saved him the trouble of having to find an heir for the Tree. Holding Subaru tightly to himself, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening that fate had allowed him to have his true hearts desire. Had he not been turned, he would have grown old and died, leaving his special one eternally ageless. Had Subaru not been turned, he would have invoked Hokutos spell, forcing Subaru into the role of Sakurazukamori.

He thought he didn't have a choice when he made his plans six years ago. He couldn't have been more wrong. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, he told Subaru the truth.

"I suppose you know now that you were the true winner of our bet," Seishirou murmured. "I didn't think I had a choice at the time."

A look of utter surprise flashed though Subaru's face, before being replaced with intense pain. He'd been under the impression that Seishirou's feelings were new found, thanks to his powers as a vampire, not of long standing. If he had won the bet back then

"No choice? Why? Why did you hurt me then? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you kill my sister?" The questions spilled from his lips as the years of hurt surfaced once more, the pain of Hokuto's death once again rubbing his heart raw.

"I had to make you hate me," the other slowly began, feeling the hurt Subaru felt pulsing through his mind. "Because I was supposed to be killed by the one I loved. After living with you for a year, I knew that you would never even think of killing me unless I did everything I could to make you despise me." Seishirou's voice was low and grave. "Then you would live on as the Sakurazukamori in my place."

The revelation was so terrible that Subaru had to turn his face away from the man he'd taken as his mate. It had all been so futile. All for the sake of some idiotic succession rite. He buried his face into his hands and began to cry, softly but in a broken-hearted way as he mourned all that could have been.

"I could never hate you. Even after Hokuto died, I still loved you. You hurt me so much! And I died anyway!" he said, flinging the truth at Seishirou, wanting to hurt him back as much as he'd hurt him. He sobbed, shoulders shaking uncontrollably from the release of his emotions.

Seishirou shuddered in the mental agony that was wracking his mind. Until that point, he had no idea how much he hurt Subaru. He never understood what this kind of pain was until he felt it throbbing at him through their bond. It was completely his fault for disclosing his secrets and it was up to him to soothe Subaru's pain.

"I thought I was winning for a while," he said slowly, gathering his thoughts as he spoke. "Then I realized that if I was willing to step in between you and a knife and give my right eye for you, that you were the one my mother told me about. You were the one to kill me. And you did kill me in the end. Just not in a way I ever dreamed possible."

He reached over taking Subaru's hand and clutched it to his chest. "Hokuto-chan came to me after you went Within and asked me to kill her. She was offering herself in your place, because she loved you. I couldn't deny her wish." Seishirou didn't expect, or even need forgiveness. He just wanted Subaru to know, and that would be enough.

The abyss of insanity yawned before Subaru momentarily, the grief of their past threatening to overwhelm him but right at the last moment, he pulled back, saved by the knowledge that he was indeed hurting Seishirou with his regret. No matter what, no matter how the other man had hurt him, Subaru had been telling the truth when he said he loved him. So, he would forgive.

He released his face and looked back up, scrubbing away at his tears with the backs of his hands, regaining control over his emotions. "It's all right. That's all in the past. We should put it behind us. What's done is done; it cannot be undone. We're both dead I accept that, Seishirou-san," he said. He sensed the other man's conflict and opened his heart, sending waves of reassurance back to him.

"I love you. Nothing changes that."

"And I can't stop loving you," Seishirou admitted. "I tried many times before, but it was meant to be, and I accept that now. I just thought I owed it to you to tell you the whole truth."

He pulled Subaru into a tight embrace and held on to him, relieved that his admission didn't cause them any more pain, especially in the wake of their joining. He could somehow sense that the sun would soon be rising in the world outside and it was time for them to sleep. Reaching down, he tugged the blankets up around them and slept in the arms of his blood mate.

---

_Notes_

I apologise for the cheesiness of this chapter. Please take it all with a grain of salt, and yes, I do know conditioner isn't really the best of lubes, but hey at least its something.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Subaru didn't know how things could have gone so wrong, so fast. He raced along the side of the road, adrenaline surge skyrocketing with the certainty that his sire was hot on the heels behind him. Taking a precious moment to spare a glance upwards, towards the tops of the buildings, Subaru was sure he spotted the dark form of Kosarou coming for him. The sight almost made him panic and cower, to await the inevitable when his master would catch up with him, but no, he could not do that, not if there was a chance he could escape. Refreshed with the determination, he surged forward, resuming his headlong flight.

Knowing that he only had a slim chance to escape, Subaru frantically searched for someplace where he could hide. This section of Tokyo was too open, too structured for him to hide effectively. There were too many other people around too and Subaru didn't want to involve innocent people. Ducking into an alleyway was out of the question, Kosarou would get him easily if he ended up trapping himself in a dead end.

Just as Subaru was about to despair, he spotted a landmark. Perhaps, just perhaps, if he made it there, he could have a chance. He ran for it.

Following behind at a comfortable distance, half obscured in shadow, the vampire lord ran, taking great delight in stalking his prey once more.

It had only been around midnight or so when Kosarou was out, taking his frustrations out on a newly wedded couple who had the misfortune of walking home instead of taking a cab. Angry over his loss of his two favorite slaves, he brutally murdered the young lady while forcing her new husband to watch in horror. Then, he made a meal of the man, killing him in a brilliant bloody mess, taking great delight at how the human authorities would baffle over the murders.

His frustration thoroughly vented, he was thrilled at how his evening was turning out when he sensed his favorite pet nearby. Kosarou didnt think Subaru to be so reckless, but he chose not to question his good fortune and began to stalk him, subtly at first, as he enjoyed messing with the young vampires mind.

After a while, he didnt even bother to hide his presence. He could taste Subarus cold fear. He watched as Subaru changed directions and followed him. Kosarou would draw this pursuit out as long as he could, enjoying the thrill of the chase.

Where was Seishirou, Subaru wondered as he ran. He'd done as the Sakurazukamori had told him to do, stay put while he hunted. But Seishirou had been gone for too long and Subaru, worried about him had finally ventured out in search. It was the worst of luck that he'd found Kosarou instead. Or rather, Kosarou had found him.

Once more, panic threatened to overwhelm him-- his former master was close, very close. He fully expected him to pounce on him and Subaru's terror was prolonged when he didn't.

The gates of Ueno Park were a welcome sight. Subaru dashed through them. If he could get to the Tree, perhaps Seishirou would know that he needed him. If...

Kosarou grinned as he followed him into the park, confident that there was nowhere Subaru could hide now that he had sensed him. He skidded to a stop when he found Subaru standing under the massive, flowering tree. He grinned, licking his lips in anticipation.

_Sumeragi-san_, the Tree spoke softly, easily touching Subarus mind thanks to the bond with its master. _Stay underneath my branches and I will keep you safe. I've already told Seishirou the situation and he is on his way_. It wanted to reassure Subaru, because a safe Subaru meant a happier Seishirou.

It was exactly what Subaru had been hoping for. He sent a wave of gratitude to the Tree, and sidled closer to its trunks. Now all he had to do was delay Kosarou.

"Please just leave me alone," Subaru said, trying not to visibly quake with terror. It galled him that he was in such a state in the presence of the vampire lord, but he couldn't help himself. He knew he had to defend himself, but knowing and doing were two entirely different things. He was too conditioned to obeying his master to break free easily now.

"Leave you alone?" Kosarou grinned, slowly stepping closer. So entranced was he in achieving his goal, that he didn't notice the flowering branches snaking towards him. "I own you. No matter where you go, I will find you. I gave you life."

Reaching out, he moved to grab at Subaru. His fingers were only inches away when a branch shot out and wrapped itself tightly around Kosarou's wrist. He grunted, trying everything possible to break free and touch his prey. Only when he stepped back, did the Tree tentatively loosen its hold.

"A tree that flowers in the winter," Kosarou murmured, not sure what to make of everything. He wasn't willing to walk away from Subaru just yet.

Reassured that the Tree was doing its part to protect him, Subaru squared his shoulders and glared defiantly at Kosarou. "I never wanted to be a vampire. You murdered me! You don't own me! I will never be yours!"

Subaru worked himself up until he was no longer feeling the cold tendrils of fear clutch at his heart. He was safe. He would never be Kosarou's, and that knowledge strengthened him. With a snarl, he launched himself at his former master, his hands closing around his throat in a bid to throttle him. He didn't care that it would do no good, his mind had stopped being sensible. All the pain from months of abuse welled up and exploded in a massive wave of hatred.

If there was something Kosarou didn't expect, it was being literally pounced on by his former slave. It took a few moments for this action to register in his mind. When it did, he easily shoved Subaru to the ground and pinned him in place with his own body weight. Grinning in triumph that he was apparently far enough away from the cursed tree for it to interfere, he bit down on Subaru's neck, tasting his cool blood.

But there was something about the power that surged through it that denied him pleasure. This was the taste of a vampire whose blood was mated to another. Kosarou growled in his rage.

"You little whore," he snapped, his hands grabbing Subarus shoulders roughly. "You couldn't wait a day after escaping me to go get yourself fucked, could you? Did you think bonding with someone else was going to keep me away from you?"

"I'm not yours! I'm never going to be yours!" Subaru spat. For once, Kosarou manhandling him didn't make him limp, nor too frightened to resist. If Kosarou thought Subaru was going to give up and spread his legs just because he'd caught him, then he had better think again.

The fire of his rage banked high and Subaru struggled with all his might, wildly like a man with his future at stake. "I will never let you rape me again!" he screamed.

"You don't have a choice!" Kosarous howled, not caring if anyone heard them nearby. He was the great vampire lord who would one day rule the city. He had no fear. "I will take you back no matter how many times you run from me. I will take you and take you as I please." With that, he began to unbutton Subarus shirt.

_Two minutes_, the Tree broke in calmly informing the Sumeragi of his mates ETA. _Seishirou asks that you keep him busy until then_.

Subaru shuddered from a mixture of revulsion at Kosarou's touch and relief that Seishirou was on his way. Two minutes-he could hold out for two minutes. Keeping Kosarou busy for that length of time would be no problem at all. His problem was how to stop his sire from succeeding in raping him.

So he struggled and was struck for his efforts. Subaru's head rocked back but he ignored the stars blossoming in his vision to fight back, landing a lucky hit, flush against Kosarou's cheek. But his former master recovered quickly and struck him again, repeatedly, until at last, Subaru slumped to the ground, unable to do any more.

Kosarou raised his hand above his head, ready to strike his offspring once more for his disobedience. He grinned, knowing that this was it for Subaru. The young vampire could fight no more. About to let his hand fly to slap Subaru across the face, the vampire lord felt his arm being grabbed.

Violently yanked away and completely caught off guard, Kosarou was thrown head first towards the flowering sakura. As soon as the vampire was near enough, hundreds of branches shot out and wrapped around Kosarou tightly. As soon as he began to struggle against his bonds, he knew right away that it was a useless act, as the rough tendrils secured him more tightly.

Upon confirmation from the Tree, Seishirou bent down and helped Subaru to his feet, taking the chance to taunt Kosarou by fussing over his blood mate and kissing him sweetly.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, hugging Subaru close. "I came as quickly as I could."

Subaru clung weakly against Seishirou, glad beyond belief to see him here at last. "It's all right. I trusted that you would come. I knew you would," he whispered. Kosarou's blows had hurt, but he was feeling better by the second, secure in the knowledge that the vampire lord would never hurt him again.

He leveled the vampire, entangled in the depths of the Sakura, a stern glare. "You should have left when you could. You should have left me alone. You should have believed me when I told you that I would never be yours. I belong to Seishirou-san." He made the declaration proudly, enjoying the sense of belonging that he had never had before.

"Don't forget that I belong to you as well," Seishirou whispered, pressing enough kiss to his lips. "Now sit down while I finish this. You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

With that, Seishirou grinned at the bound figure, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Are you frightened? he asked. Tonight is the night you die.

Kosarou glared, still proud despite his situation. "At least I got to fuck him before you did," he spat defiantly. Seishirou only chuckled not allowing Kosarou to see that hed any impact with his words. He stepped forward and punched him squarely in the jaw, the sickening crunch of bone a pleasant sound to his ears.

"You'll speak when I tell you to and not a moment before," the Sakurazukamori growled. "Tonight, you are my slave. I can make your eternal death last all night if you defy me." His eyes gleamed evilly.

Subaru shuffled away to watch Seishirou at his work. Once he would have shirked the option of watching, but now, he wouldn't have missed the sight of his tormentor, the one who'd murdered and raped him, from being tormented in return for anything in the world. He'd changed he knew, and one part of him sorrowed for his lost innocence. Then he shrugged, it was too late to cry over split milk.

He was going to relish seeing Kosarou suffer.

Seishirou slowly pulled a slender pocketknife from his coat and opened the blade, turning it around in his hands a few times before returning his gaze to his ensnared prey.

"I've carried this around with me since I first suspected that Subaru-kun had been abused. I've have many fantasies about what I would do to you when I finally had you right where I wanted you."

"Such a noble sentiment for a fellow murderer," Kosarou muttered, despite the pain in his jaw. Moments later, he gasped sharply as Seishirou brutally stabbed him in the shoulder.

"I made it perfectly clear that you were not to speak until given permission," Seishirou continued calmly at his victim. "I know many ways of inflicting pain, Kosarou. For every method of agony you have delivered to your victims, I know three." He then looked back at Subaru, who was intently watching the entire ordeal. "Now apologize to him," Seishirou demanded.

"I'm not sorry," the vampire lord quietly declared, the pain slowly dampening his pride. With a quick movement of his wrist, Seishirou twisted the knife embedded in Kosarou's shoulder, earning him another pained gasp.

"Apologize," he demanded in a low hiss.

Subaru had no idea whether he was capable of accepting an apology from the man who'd hurt him so deeply or not. Then he realized one thing. He had to forgive and forget Kosarou, if he was to move on and not be bitter and affected by the trauma for the rest of eternity. If he held his anger to himself, he would never be happy, never be able to live in contentment with Seishirou-san. As he realized this, his heart relented and he did forgive his former master, just as he'd once forgiven Seishirou for hurting him and murdering his sister. No matter what, Subaru hadn't changed all that much. He was still gentle at heart.

"It's all right, Seishirou-san. Whether he's sorry or not, I forgive him. He has no further hold on me." He didn't think Seishirou would understand, but it didn't matter. The fact that he had come to terms with it was enough. A serene smile crossed his face.

"I still want to hear him say it," Seishirou said with a grin. "Or shall I cut his throat and rip out his vocal chords so that he may never speak again?" He ripped the knife from Kosarou's shoulder and pressed the blood-covered blade to his throat. "Consider your next words carefully, they may be your last."

"I apologize," the vampire lord said, completely monotone and insincere. Seishirou looked back at Subaru.

"Do you think he could do better than that?" he asked, smirking.

Subaru shrugged, and elegant movement that conveyed his indifference. He sat quietly observing Seishirou, his posture at peace and serene. "It doesn't matter. I don't care at all. Just kill him, Seishirou-san."

Subaru wasn't sure if he liked this bloodthirsty aspect of his blood mate, but it was something that he would have to live with, forever. But this was the man who had his heart so he accepted Seishirou for what he was, a killer.

"Not just yet," Seishirou said, "I will take my revenge first." With a violent yank, he unfastened Kosarous pants and tugged them down to his ankles. The vampire tensed noticeably. "I can do this one of two ways," he explained, kneeling down before his victim. Seishirou's cold fingers grasped the hanging ball sac, giving it a brutal squeeze.

"First, I can rip these off with my bare hands, or I could cleanly cut them off," Seishirou offered, his voice nearly savage. It depends on how well you beg Subaru-kun for mercy

"You're sick," Kosarou uttered, earning him a rough yank on his sensitive organ. He cried out for the first time, the weight of his situation finally starting to sink in.

"Wrong answer," Seishirou hissed. "One last chance."

He winced, feeling the grip around him tighten. Kosarou swallowed noisily. "I'm sorry, quickly do it quickly."

Subaru's eyes were wide with utter shock to see Seishirou behave like this. He knew just what a terrible punishment it was for his former master for this to happen. Lust governed him and the loss of his manhood was probably the worst thing he could ever suffer. Subaru shuddered to see Seishirou's viciousness but one part of him rejoiced that Kosarou would never rape another person ever again.

He braced himself and winced when Seishirou extracted his revenge. It was every bit as appalling as he could possibly imagine, even worse. At last, Subaru turned away, stifling a sickened gasp at the sight of the gush of blood spurting out from the severing of the organ.

It was only then that Kosarou cried out loudly in agony, shuddering against the bonds that held him. He slumped defeatedly. "Kill me," he all but begged. "Please kill me."

Seishirou stood, wiped off his knife on Kosarous shirt and pocketed it. "No," he smiled wickedly. "The Tree will feed upon your blood. It hasn't eaten anything as powerful as you in many years." His voice dropped low, proclaiming the vampire lords final fate. "You will hang here until the sun comes up and burns you alive. If you live that long." He walked over to Subaru, putting his arms around his loved ones waist, feeling satisfied with his handiwork.

"Don't even think about calling out to your minions. My maboroshi is strongest at its source and you're right on top of it." With that, he turned his back on Kosarou and lead Subaru out of the park, ignoring his cries for mercy.

Subaru was quiet as he walked beside Seishirou, the cries of his sire, his pleadings for death still ringing in his ears. After that display of savagery, he didn't know how to approach Seishirou. Did he pretend nothing was wrong? Or should they talk about it? If they were to talk about it, Subaru had no idea what to say.

With Kosarou as good as dead, Subaru felt strangely empty. His life, or rather afterlife, had been so preoccupied with him that now that he was gone, he didn't know how to react. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, thinking he ought to have a better way of dealing with this. Why wasn't he happy? Or sad? Or anything at all. If he had to speak about how he felt, it would probably be dismayed, although why exactly, he wasn't sure.

Feeling Subarus unease, Seishirou put his arm around his mates waist as they walked back home. He realized that what he just did was a traumatic experience for Subaru, so he didnt break the silence until they arrived at Seishirous house.

"You're free, Subaru-kun," he said at last, closing the front door behind them. "I fulfilled my vow like I said I would." Seishirou went into the kitchen to pour glasses of blood for both of them. They had a full supply of packets, thanks to Megumi and her assistance.

The sight of the blood made Subaru's hunger rise rapidly. He hadn't realized how starved he was, since he hadn't eaten anything while waiting for Seishirou to hunt. He nodded gratefully and accepted a glass, downing the liquid in great gulps. He sighed contentedly, leaning back in a comfortable chair, feeling his energy replenish.

"I'm really free," he said at last, though the tone of his voice suggested he still had some trouble accepting it. "What do I do now?" The question was directed more at himself than at Seishirou. The future loomed before him and it was a frightening dark expanse of eternity. Then he remembered that he had Seishirou and the light returned to his heart. He smiled joyously, and made a small gesture with his hands, half shy but obvious enough of a welcome if the other chose to hug him.

Seishirou did better than that. He picked Subaru up and held him close, taking delight in the look of surprise on his mates face. "We see how married life suits us," he said with a grin, answering Subaru's question. And to a certain degree, what he said was true. They were more or less married by his standards. They shared everything from feelings to blood and that was more than any human couple could have hoped to achieve.

"And I rather like the changes to my body. Perhaps Ill never see the sun again, but that doesn't bother me much." He kissed Subaru's forehead, then sat him down on the couch. He rubbed his eye, feeling it itch terribly.

The motion drew Subaru's attention to the organ. "What's wrong, Seishirou-san?" The sight of that blind eye always disturbed him, filled him with guilty thoughts that he didn't deserve Seishirou's sacrifice.

"I don't know," he admitted, trying to ignore the feeling, but upon sitting down beside his mate, he could almost swear he could see a few specks of light out of his long since blinded eye. He looked at Subaru, blinking. "Does it look any different to you?" Seishirou asked.

Subaru's jaw was gaping wide open. Even before his eyes, the milky white iris was dissipating, resolving back into its original amber state. It flashed back to him that he'd always thought Seishirou's eyes enhanced his features beautifully, making him even more handsome.

"It's... can you see anything? Your eye the color is coming back" he whispered, his sentences disjointed from astonishment.

Seishirou closed his left eye for a moment, definitely seeing a few light and dark splotches of color. He rubbed it once more, assuming that the itching was a side effect of his new regenerative powers.

"I didn't think I'd be able to regenerate an injury this old," he puzzled. But it didn't really matter that much to him. Seishirou had accepted the loss of his eye and had since learned to live with it. At least this way, Subaru would have one less thing to angst over.

It did make Subaru feel so much better to see Seishirou's injury healing. The old guilt that he didn't even know had been twisting his heart melted away, taking away his secret wish for self-mutilation with it. How many times had he wished to give Seishirou back his sight, to give up his own eye just to pay him back? Now he could let that burden go.

Laughing with delight, he flung his arms around the other vampire and hugged him, practically bouncing on the sofa as he exclaimed his joy.

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad that we're together, even if we couldn't be when we were alive" he said, giving him a smile so bright that it could make up for the loss of the sun from their lives.

"That smile looks good on you," Seishirou commented, kissing him hungrily. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, glad to have Subaru all to himself.

For the remainder of the night, the two blood mates fully indulged in each others presence, finally free of the bonds that formerly held them. Seishirou found it ironic that they both had to die before they could be happy, but in retrospect, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wondered if eternity really would be long enough a time to spend with his special person. As for Subaru, he knew eternity wouldn't be long enough.


	12. Epilogue

Hands were roving all over his body, pressing his bare, slick skin closer to other. Subaru's breath came heavily as his excitement grew, even though he didn't necessarily need to breathe, old habits died hard.

A voice rasped in his ear. "You're mine."

Subaru nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. In the dim light of the bedroom, he fondled his partner back, pausing to frantically kiss all along the curve of his shoulder. "That feels good," he told him, when caressing hands pulled the globes of his buttocks forward to rub their aroused groins together.

"Hurry," he urged, arching invitingly, his senses overloading quickly. He didn't think he could bear being teased any longer. Sometimes he did want it hard and fast, and this was apparently one of those nights, even if Seishirou always took a long time teasing him to the brink of his endurance.

"As you wish," Seishirou said.

Without any more preparation, hands parted Subaru's thighs and a hardness thrust into his body. He grunted with pain, the massive invasion requiring some adjustment. But his lover didn't wait too long, and soon was thrusting energetically in and out, each time pounding on that sensitive place that brought shudders racking Subaru's body.

Then suddenly, his partner began to laugh. The sound startled Subaru from his pleasure haze and he took a second look at the face that was looming above his. "S-Seishirou-san?" The laughter confused him. What did his lover find that was so amusing while making love to him?

A light flickered on and Subaru's eyes widened when he saw who was with him. Fear and dismay flooded his senses, sending him into a panic. Convulsing hard, he fought to free himself. "No! No! You're dead!" he screamed to the form of the man who'd killed him and made him into a vampire.

Kosarou only kept laughing and thrusting hard into Subaru's body. "You're mine," he said. "Forever mine."

It was too much for him to bear. With a violent scream, Subaru wrenched himself from the nightmare he was in and sat up, panting with exertion.

He was alone.

Whimpering, he curled up into a corner of the bed, wondering where Seishirou had gone while half believing his special person would never come back.

But Seishirou had proven his lover wrong time and time again in that he always came back. Bound by blood for all time, nothing short of eternal death would break them apart. The Sakurazukamori, for one, liked this. It proved much better than the former marks in keeping tabs on Subaru.

As soon as he walked in the door and hung up his coat, he could sense something was wrong. Taking a pair of warm bottles from his pockets, Seishirou padded into the bedroom, his lover's despair hitting him like a baseball bat. That was something Seishirou still hadn't gotten used to; having Subaru's strongest feelings fed directly into his mind whenever his partner was upset. Shoving the sinking feeling in his stomach aside, he bent down and touched Subaru's shoulder.

"Subaru-kun?" he murmured, expecting that his partner's past had come back to haunt him again. It had been some time since he killed Kosarou, but the psychological damage done would linger for many, many years. All Seishirou could do was offer comfort to make the pain stop.

Indeed, it was as Seishirou had suspected. Subaru's wild eyes lifted without recognition to his mate and cowered in his corner. Some nights, the memory of his abuse hit him hard and this was one of those times. Nevertheless, with Seishirou's gentle patience and soft stroking, Subaru soon returned to his senses.

Doing his best not to shiver convulsively, he gave the other a weak smile. "Welcome home," he said. He didn't like showing weakness before the other, even though he knew Seishirou did his best to protect and care for him. It wasn't the sort of relationship Subaru wanted anyway. To him, he wanted to be healthy and whole for his love, rather than saddle him with damaged goods. So he straightened and did his utmost to shove the remnants of the nightmare away.

"I bought dinner," Seishirou said softly, pushing one of the bottles into his partner's hands. Feeding usually seemed to calm him, and it was fortunate that collecting blood was no problem for the man. He sat down on the bed, taking one of the bottles for himself and sipped at the thick, red liquid. He watched Subaru, knowing that the food was doing its trick when he felt the mental agony fade from his awareness. Seishirou knew though, that Subaru had only buried it within his consciousness and it would resurface without warning.

"It was just a nightmare," Subaru explained sheepishly, while he drank his portion. He leaned his head on Seishirou's shoulder and smiled up at him, his posture gradually relaxing. The intimacy confirmed the reality of the situation and he was finally able to banish the last remnants of his fear away. Besides, he didn't know why he continued to dream of his former master. All signs had confirmed that the vampire lord had burned away while tied up in the Sakura. While he hadn't seen it happen, the Sakura would not have let him free. Thus it was physically impossible for Kosarou to ever appear before him. The reality of his safety warmed his heart. He was never going be a slave again.

"I'll be fine. I don't even know why I keep having these weird dreams," he added. And they were weird. They always started out as being very sexual and with Subaru himself participating willingly. Deep inside him, he wondered if it was perhaps that he feared that Seishirou would one day become like his master—a vampire lord who thrived on sex and pain. He knew that even though he loved the man deeply and unconditionally, there was an element of ruthlessness to Seishirou that would always be a part of him. And it was that part that frightened Subaru in the depths of his consciousness.

"You can't be expected to recover so quickly from everything that happened. It hasn't even been a year since I died, it seems that most people need much longer than that to heal from psychological wounds," Seishirou explained. He knew very little about the human mind besides what he had been required to know in college psychology. A man like him couldn't empathize with his beloved's pain aside from feeling what was shoved at him through their bond. Slowly, it helped him know Subaru better and he could figure out what sort of things to say to make his partner feel better.

Seishirou put his arm around him and stroked him lovingly. "You will likely continue to have dreams, but remember that I'm always here, and I promise that I'll protect you from any harm."

Subaru nodded in affirmation. He'd heard Seishirou tell him this over and over and every time it comforted him to hear it. "I know you'll protect me," he said. "But I don't want to be weak. I want to grow stronger again. But I do appreciate that you're so kind to me."

The young vampire set his finished bottle down on the bedside table and took Seishirou's arm and slung it around his shoulders, positioning himself so that he could lean fully against Seishirou's body. Of course, there was no warmth to their contact, since their bodies didn't heat up unless in the midst of sex, but Subaru enjoyed pressing himself beside him nonetheless, just to feel his nearness.

"So your job went well?" he asked casually, trying to turn the conversation away from his problems. It was a diversionary tactic and he expected it to work, since he employed it quite often.

And Seishirou let it work, thinking that it was best not to dwell on the subject. "It did. It was fairly straightforward and didn't require too much research on my part," he replied. The assassin rarely went into detail about his jobs unless asked. Even though Subaru had killed himself, there was still a small part of him that Seishirou thought was innocent and unblemished.

With that, he gently brushed a kiss across Subaru's forehead, enjoying the texture of his skin over his lips. He'd gotten to the point where he just accepted their lack of body heat, but there were times when he craved warmth. There was only one way to get it.

The young man had closed his eyes and was enjoying the casual touches. The affectionate gestures were still novel to him, given their newly established relationship. Their year together when Subaru was 16 didn't count. Then, Seishirou hadn't touched him much, save for those times when he'd been striving for maximum blush effect. Then after his death, Subaru hadn't been touched with affection. Now, he craved the simple gestures of affection like a starving man, deprived of food and water for too long.

He made a small hum of encouragement, knowing that Seishirou liked knowing that Subaru welcomed him. It had taken Subaru a long time to learn to accept little touches for what they were—that Seishirou truly cared for him.

Seishirou very slowly put his arms around him and skimmed his hands up and down his back, feeling Subaru though the thin clothing of his shirt. The assassin wanted nothing more than to rip the fabric away from him, but Seishirou knew that that would be a very bad idea. Subaru didn't take well to sudden movements or any sort of violent or abrupt act during their lovemaking. Seishirou accepted that, treating him with the utmost gentleness each time.

"Would you like me to make love to you?" he asked calmly. Seishirou found it was a better idea to ask before charging right into the act. Granted, it took away the fun of surprising his lover, but letting Subaru know exactly what he was doing before he did anything put him more at ease. Seishirou supposed that he would always have to take precautions, something that would have annoyed him with any other person; but he loved Subaru, and that made all the difference.

Subaru lifted his head, lazily opening his eyes to smile at Seishirou. When he was asked like that, how could he refuse? He was glad that the other man always asked, since it made Subaru more prepared and able to differentiate between his lover and his former master. Kosarou never asked, he just took whenever he wanted.

"I would love you to make love to me," he replied. To further display his willingness, he reached over and pulled Seishirou's head down to kiss him.

Permission granted, Seishirou kissed him softly as he pulled him down onto the bed, twining his legs around his lover's. His hands plunged through Subaru's thick hair, noting the soft texture and scent. His lips closed around his lover's bottom lip, sucking insistently. He longed for heat whenever he and Subaru started doing this. Though Seishirou didn't particularly miss his humanity, this was one aspect of it that he needed from time to time.

Slowly, he reached around and pulled Subaru's shirt away from his body. He smiled delightedly at the smooth, white skin before him, and he eagerly bent down to lap at his neck and chest. Seishirou's tongue was cool and wet against Subaru's body, a bizarre feeling, much like being caressed with a wet sponge. It was only a teaser as to the wonderful heat they could generate together once things got going.

The soft grunt of approval was all Subaru needed to make to let Seishirou know he was doing everything right. He might be dead, but whoever said dead people didn't feel was utterly wrong. Becoming a vampire had only heightened his senses and that meant when Seishirou set himself out to please Subaru, he usually succeeded beyond the Sumeragi's wildest dreams.

While Seishirou occupied himself licking his mate, Subaru's fingers were busy undoing Seishirou's clothes. He wanted to touch too, to get the affirmative sensation that Seishirou was solidly with him. But the memory of his nightmare surfaced and Subaru was unable to stop himself from trembling. To remind himself of the reality, he pushed back, so that he could see Seishirou's features clearly.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking up from his task. It was a fairly common occurrence for Subaru to stop during their bedroom activities, but Seishirou was a patient man. His lover always finished what they started, although often needing reassurance like this. He put his arms around Subaru and hugged him.

Subaru shook his head, letting himself relax while in Seishirou's arms. "Nothing. I just wanted to look at you," he explained. "Can we… do this with the lights on?" The question was asked with a certain amount of trepidation, although he didn't expect to be turned down. Seishirou gave him everything that he wanted— he couldn't have wished for a more solicitous lover. Yet, Subaru always hesitated in asking for things, for the fear that the other would think him unreasonable and leave him would always be there, thanks to Seishirou's abrupt departure from his life at age 16. That trauma was deeply ingrained and had affected him fundamentally, and nothing, not even death would change it.

"Of course," Seishirou obligingly replied, reaching across his lover and turning on the bedside lap. He didn't mind either way. It was always a treat to see Subaru's face during the heat of passion.

They slowly got back into the act when Seishirou moved lower and began to lap and suck gently on one of his lover's nipples. His hips pressed insistently into Subaru's as the two began swaying together on the bed, twisting their bodies together to feel as much of the other as possible. It wasn't long before Seishirou started working on the Sumeragi's pants.

The illumination was a welcome change and Subaru greedily devoured the sight of his lover's head, nuzzling on his skin. He groaned and arched his body up, to grind himself up against his lover's. He was becoming more easily aroused these days, and eager whenever Seishirou took it into his head to bed him, which was practically nightly.

"Would you still want to do this in 50 years time?" he asked, trying to inject some humor into the situation.

"I think we'll still be doing this after 500 years, Subaru-kun," he replied, smiling faintly at the prospect of having good sex regularly for the rest of eternity. "You keep me warm," Seishirou commented before pushing Subaru onto his back so he could kiss a wet trail down his abdomen. He paused for a moment, wondering what delight he should inflict on his loved one next.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked, running the pads of his fingers across Subaru's inner thigh. He knew the man was very sensitive there and he got a rewarding shiver for his efforts.

While he didn't want to imagine the future too far, for it was tempting fate to imagine an untroubled future for centuries, still the prospect of centuries of being with his mate made Subaru glad.

"I'm always in the mood for you. Whatever you do to me, always makes me happy," Subaru said. Silly Seishirou, to ask that. The other man could do no wrong where Subaru was concerned, at least not where sex was concerned. Seishirou had taught him to like sex, to crave it even. Rose tinted glasses or not, Subaru was still in the throes of his honeymoon love.

"You're so decisive," Seishirou teased, tweaking Subaru's nose playfully. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a position that they hadn't used in a while. "Would you like to ride on top of me?" he asked, knowing that was one of his partner's favorites. With Subaru on top, he could feel somewhat in control of things and relax easier. Seishirou used that position a lot after they first got together, as he helped him get over his fear of sex.

"I'd like that," Subaru said agreeably. He did like all positions with Seishirou, even relished some of the more adventurous ones. It wasn't like he was that timid of sex, just that he hadn't seen what the big deal was for the longest time. He hadn't enjoyed any of it, at least not until his mating with Seishirou. That was the first time he'd realized that sex didn't need to involve pain.

Helpfully, he removed the remnants of their clothing and reached into the bedside drawer for the well-used tube of lubricant. Squeezing out some, he swiftly prepared himself with his fingers, making sure plenty got in. He considered lube possibly one of the best inventions ever.

Coating some more of the gel around his fingers, he reached out and began to stroke Seishirou's shaft to full erection. It didn't take much effort on his part, his lover was already rock hard and ready.

After being prepared, Seishirou rolled over onto his back and held out his arms, getting his mate into position. He smiled as Subaru straddled him, thinking that Subaru had come a remarkable way in their time together. Their relationship was almost healthy, and that was certainly unexpected.

Putting his hands on Subaru's hips, he let out a long and happy sigh as his lover's tight body fitting around his shaft.

Subaru took the entry smoothly and slowly, taking all the time he needed to sink inch after inch into his body. He closed his eyes briefly to savor it before reopening them. He wished to see every bit of Seishirou's enjoyment as well as he rode him.

And ride him he did. He braced his hands by Seishirou's sides and began the motion that he knew they both craved, letting his body fall naturally into a slow rhythm, a dance as it were, only more primal and wilder than any they could have conducted on a dance floor.

He was sure Seishirou was beginning to feel that delicious heat that was similarly invading his system from this activity.

Seishirou arched his back and pushed full against his loved one, throwing himself fully into the wavelike motions. They moved together so well, fluidly, almost as one being. His hands smoothed over Subaru's thighs and cupped his rear, as if somehow, that would move them closer. He let out a brief groan, murmuring his lover's name.

The heat began to spread throughout them. It felt like stepping out of the shade into warm sunshine; a pleasure denied both of them for all time. But Seishirou didn't mind being exiled from the sun, if he could experience this kind of warmth between him and his mate.

This was a special sort of magic, Subaru thought. He'd never understood what the other vampires had said before about getting power from this act, but now he did. He felt it weave around the two of them, enveloping them in a cocoon of comforting warmth, joining them in an extraordinary union.

Bending down, he buried his face into the curve of Seishirou's neck, licking the skin there as if it was the tastiest thing he'd ever tried, not that he got to consume much nowadays with their restricted diet.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of tasting you," he murmured to Seishirou before attacking the area with fervent kisses.

"I'm so glad I can hold your interest," Seishirou quietly replied, too caught up in the delicious waves of heat for his mind to do him any good. It burned inside of him, the building pressure, threatening to explode and spill over before he was ready to let it. It took a lot of self-control to keep himself from hitting climax too fast.

With a firm touch, he took Subaru's shaft in his hands and rubbed him up and down. It was a lot of fun for him to play with his partner like this, as it was rare for Subaru to get off solely on anal stimulation. He pumped and played, hoping to drive his partner wild.

The extra touch was enough to make the young vampire's head spin and whirl, creating in Subaru the very wildness that Seishirou desired. "Yes!" he exclaimed and bucked roughly on Seishirou. Wilder he grew until only a very thin shred of control was holding him together.

Lost in the ecstasy of the moment, Subaru bared his fangs and bit, right into the fleshy surface at Seishirou's shoulder. He licked at the spreading stain that welled up from the wound, tasting the coppery flavor of the other's blood, taking him in at both ends of his body simultaneously. Shuddering pleasure shook the entirety of Subaru's body.

With an effort, he managed to regain some of his senses, enough to stop the flow of blood and to say, "Bite me, drink from me too!" He was rarely so demanding, so dominating, but in this instance, the words were in the form of an order because he didn't think he could bear it if Seishirou didn't take from him too. He wanted their relationship to be equal in every way. He wanted to give to Seishirou as much pleasure as his lover was giving to him.

Even during sex, Seishirou wasn't the kind of person to be ordered around. He looked up at his partner, licking his lips playfully.

"I'll bite you when I'm ready to do so," he said, teasing with his voice as he was with his hands. The pumping on Subaru's shaft slowed to a sensuous caress, Seishirou intent on dragging this out as far as he could. He shifted his hips to attain better stimulation. Subaru was very good when he was on top.

Subaru closed his eyes to avoid looking at the determined cast on Seishirou's face. "I… I want you to feel good!" he complained. He tugged urgently at Seishirou's shoulders, pulling him closer while his body rose and fell ever faster on Seishirou's shaft. He didn't know how Seishirou could go so slowly when he was feeling on the verge of bursting, particularly as those teasing fingers stroked his sex.

But the change of pace had its effect and the rising tide that Subaru was reaching for receded, making him growl with frustration.

"Are you going to tease me all night?"

"Perhaps," he replied, his hands moving faster over the hardened flesh. Seishirou could hear the raspy panting, signaling his partner's eminent release. He decided that tonight, Subaru would be the first to achieve his pleasure. Thrusting his hips sharply upwards, he urged Subaru onward, faster and faster. It didn't matter that he was on the bottom this time, Seishirou would always remain in control.

"You first," he murmured after a while.

Subaru knew it was pointless arguing with Seishirou. The other man would never change, not even after death. He'd do things his way, time and again, it had been proven. But how could Subaru get angry with him when he brought him such pleasure while he was at it?

With desperate cries, Subaru let the crest of his orgasm sweep him away. His body arched up and he flung his arms around Seishirou, hugging him so tightly that his finger marks were probably left on his skin.

Seishirou waited for his partner to calm before switching their positions. He eased Subaru onto his back, smoothing his sweat-slicked hair out of his face. He reinserted himself. Clutching Subaru's leg to his shoulder. Without warning, he bared his fangs and scored the surface of the skin, lapping at the crimson line if blood that was drawn.

He moved on, grasping Subaru's hips and moving into him with strong and powerful motions. Seishirou pressed himself closer, needing to bite down on his lover and taste even more of his blood.

Leaning as far forward as possible, he bit, sending a rush of blood flooding his mouth. It was wonderful, almost as pleasurable as having his groin stimulated. Together with the hard thrusting and the bliss that accompanied a vampire's bite, Seishirou soon found himself spiraling over the edge, much sooner than he had intended. Subaru seemed to have that effect on him. He panted, pulling away as he composed himself.

The sharp nip and flash of pain on his inner thigh went unnoticed by Subaru, so lost was he in coming down from his own bliss. All he knew was that Seishirou had reached his peak too, and hopefully, it was as wonderful a place for him as Subaru had found in his own climax.

He stretched languidly, working out his strained leg muscles, not that he was unused to such exercise. He felt so much better now, the stress of his nightmare finally fading away.

"Do you feel better?" Seishirou asked, rearranging himself on the bed to lay next to his partner. He drew the blankets up around them, feeling limp and comfortable after doing the deed. He worried about Subaru sometimes, as the act of sex sometimes triggered bad memories for him. Seishirou watched his face hoping to find only pleasure there. It was his hope that one day, Subaru would think only of him when they joined physically.

"Did I worry you?" Subaru asked. He felt lazy and sated and also slight guilty that he'd given Seishirou concern.

"Don't. I feel much better."

He raised a hand to rub caressingly at the wound on Seishirou's shoulder. The sight inspired a new thread of thought.

"Seishirou-san… I've been wondering… Do you… regret becoming a vampire?" He didn't think Seishirou would blame him for his condition, but sometimes Subaru did miss being human a lot. .

"No," Seishirou replied, after very little thought. "My condition has solved several problems for me. I don't have to find and train an heir, and I get to love you as much as I want. I could care less if I don't get to eat solid foods anymore. It's a tradeoff in that way."

He put an arm around Subaru and started absently stroking him. "I didn't mind being killed by you. In fact, that was what I wanted." Seishirou had told his partner this several times before, but now was a time that Subaru needed reassurance and he didn't mind speaking the truth over and over.

The words were fully appreciated and the evidence was a little grateful purr that rumbled from deep inside Subaru's chest cavity. Sometimes he possessed a frightening near resemblance to a kitten.

"I know you don't blame me… I know you love me enough never to mind. But I miss being human sometimes. And I can't help feeling guilty that you're with me. Do you know you're the only thing that makes this life bearable?" he said and caressed his cheek lightly. He wanted Seishirou to know how very happy he was with him.

"I know," Seishirou whispered in return. "And I don't mind living this way." At that, he pulled the blankets up higher. He could sense the sun would be rising in a couple hours; something that made him naturally tired.

And with that, Subaru had to be content. He snuggled into his bloodmate's embrace, warmed by his presence, basking beneath his attention. He was safe, more than safe. Seishirou would be his light, his solace in this undying life of darkness. They'd come a long way since his turning into a vampire, but Subaru was glad that even in death, they could have this chance to be together, forever.


End file.
